There's Something About You
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet a few years after school when Scorpious wants to meet his Favourite author. Can the tension be cut by a knife or will a few years apart and no social pressure around allow them to talk like civilized adults? Rating at a T
1. Book signing

Hello guys, I had the most lovely email from an equally lovely fellow FF called Evelyn Call, we have come together to help make this story top form and this is the finishing of the first chapter. So to my beta Evelyn Call to whom has done an amazing job*raises glass*.

CHAPTER ONE

Twiddling the never-ending ink quill in her hand, Hermione Granger couldn't help but wonder if today would be a success. Sure, Harry and Ginny had promised to bring James, Albus, Lilly and Teddy; but was that enough of a reason to give her the triumphant pride she so wanted from this little project? As she began staring out through the shop's windows, she couldn't help but acknowledge that it was particularly cold, for an Autumn Wednesday. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the orange and yellow leaves blowing wistfully in the wind.

'_Ding_'- chimed the clock as the wooden cuckoo bird burst from its house above of her head, informing everyone in the store of the time. She gave a slight nod of her head to Trevor, the Security officer standing by the electronic safety system; a signal allowing him to open the doors. Hermione's eyes widened slightly as children ran to the back of the store, all clutching _her_ books in their little arms.

"Look Mum, its Hermione Granger!" One little girl squealed as she pointed, not letting go of her book. The child's chocolate brown wavy hair and small frame reminded Hermione very much of herself at a younger age.  
"Hello, would you like me to sign that for you?" Hermione asked kindly as she took the lid off of her quill and reached out as the little girl pushed the book in her direction. "What is your name sweetie?"

The girl bit her lip nervously before answering, "Amelia... Amelia Rose Remington."

Hermione forced a grateful smile on her lips even though Mrs. Remington started to huff and puff indignantly. Hermione's smile only grew as she proudly wrote a little note to Amelia- the feeling of achievement was finally sinking in as she signed her first book of the night. Although this was not the first to be published, seeing just how many children loved her stories never lost its novelty and simply fuelled her desire to create more books for them to fall in love with.

After waving goodbye to Amelia and the woman she assumed as the girl's mother, she turned her attention to the countless still waiting in line. As she signed each book, she attempted to write something a little different; words of encouragement, or a thank-you and occasionally a small reflection on herself as a book lover. Little hands clutching books approached the table with as much energy, life and excitement as the child before them and she couldn't help but soak up all the attention. Who wouldn't revel in self-accomplishments once in a while?

The hours ticked by too much like seconds for the Gryffindor, and she couldn't fight the small feeling of resentment towards the clock as it chimed three o'clock. The sound of the cuckoo bird retreating into its house once again was followed by the sounds of shuffling feet as content children left the store along their guardians. Hermione held back a frown, however, as she was greeted by none other than a grinning Lilly Potter and her three bouncing brothers.  
"Aunt Hermione!" Lilly placed her book on the table and walked around the desk to sit on her Aunt's knee.

"Do you want me to sign this Lilly Flower?" Hermione opened the front of 'A Princess's adventure', and chuckled lightly as her niece nodded furiously in excitement.

"You have to write something special," Lilly stated matter-of-factly. "I don't want what the other children got; they're not related to you like I am."

"Lilly," Ginny reprimanded and took the girl from Hermione's lap.  
"Gin, it's ok, honestly." Hermione placed her quill down and walked around the desk to kiss the remainder of her god children.  
"Will you be coming to Mums for Sunday tea this week?" Ginny asked her best friend with a touch of hopefulness. "Please say you will!"

Hermione groaned and rested her bum on the desk, "I don't know Gin- I don't want to impose or cause any problems."

"I don't like Uncle Ron's _girlfriend_," Little Albus Potter whined as he clung to Hermione's leg like a vice grip. "I prefer you, Aunt Hermione"  
"I know sweetie, but if I go over to your place on Sunday do you guys promise to come to mine on Saturday? We can have jelly and ice cream."

All four kids jumped up and down showing their excitement, it had already been planned between the three adults that Hermione would watch the kids; Harry and Ginny needed a break and she just needed the company. Since her break-up with Ron it had been rather lonely- although better than it was with him there.

"Right- we have to go kiddies, thank your Aunt Hermione please, Lilly." Ginny was on a tight schedule, but had just enough time to pop in and get Hermione to agree to tea and sign her daughter's favourite book.  
"Thank you Aunt Hermione!" Hermione gave the book back to her niece with a quick kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Once the Potter's had apparated out of the store, she remembered that, thankfully, she was allowed to go home and sit in front of her telly with a tub of Ben and Jerry's. Hermione absolutely loved her job; the writing, the drawing and the children's bright eyed faces as she signed their books- but ignoring the sighs of impatience from the parents would tiring after a full day. **  
**

After stretching her arms and rolling her shoulders, Hermione went about her business collecting her quills and what-not's off the desk. She yawned briefly and tried her best to ignore the sound of the front door chiming from its opening and closing, thinking that perhaps it was Trevor locking up. However, after hearing the shuffling of small feet and the clearing of a man's throat she sighed, can't people see that she's just getting ready to leave?

As she continued to pack things into her bag she answered the shadow of a person looming over her, "I'm sorry, but I have finished for today- I will be back tomorrow."  
"Oh, but Daddy, we waited ever so long as well…" The tiny voice of a young boy broke the Gryffindor's reserve.

Guilt pressed deep down on Hermione's stomach at the sound of such disappointment from a child. As she lifted her head to see shiny gray eyes and platinum blonde hair she froze, her breathe suddenly catching in her throat. The last time she had seen the man in front of her they had been incapable of civilized conversation. "Draco…?"  
"Miss Granger, if you could just spare a few minutes for my _son_; he has been waiting in the queue all morning." The Slytherin was sure to be as polite as possible.

Hermione didn't fail to notice the emphasis on 'son' as she allowed her eyes to travel to the little boy placing the book on the table- 'The truth on Dragons' was printed on the cover. Hermione ignored the older blonde with a smiled, unable to deny the young Malfoy heir and sat back down in her chair.

"Hello there, would you like to come around here?" Hermione asked and the little boy made his way to Hermione's side. She helped him into the blue chair next to her own.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Trevor approached them and asked while sizing up Draco- noticing whom he was.  
"Of course Trevor, thank you."

Trevor gave Hermione a stiff nod and moved back to his watch point at the front of the small store.  
"Now, what is your name young man?" Hermione asked the Draco Malfoy miniature.  
"Scorpius, Miss!"

Hermione's heart swelled at the little boy's manners, "Well Scorpius, my name is Hermione. Do you like reading my books?"

The little boy nodded with a shy smile, "My Daddy reads them to me at night before my bed time!"

Hermione could practically feel Draco scrutinizing her interaction with his son but she continued to ignore him and flipped the book open to write Scorpius his own little note. "So do you like dragons then, Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded once again accepting his newly signed book from Hermione, "Daddy says he is going to buy me your next book for my birthday- that's about dragons too isn't it Miss Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "It sure is Scorpius, when is your Birthday?"

Scorpius looked to his Father for the answers.

"His birthday is next Friday." The Slytherin answered briefly.

Hermione grimaced slightly, "I'm not sure if the book will be out by then, but maybe your Daddy can buy it as a Christmas gift instead, would that still be acceptable?"

Scorpius lowered his head and whispered a simple 'I suppose so'.

* * *

The door's chime rang out a second time, alerting Hermione that she had yet another guest after hours. She lifted her head to see Draco's parents in a heated discussion with Trevor. Shaking her head at how literal the man took his security job she quickly excused herself to have a word with her employee, "Trevor, is there a problem?"

Both Malfoy's twisted there head's around at her familiar voice.  
"You told me you had finished for the day, Miss Granger." Trevor stood tall without looking away from the 'intruders', easily towering over Lucius Malfoy.  
"Thank you Trevor, but I will make an exception as they won't be in the store long." She gave a gentle smile to Trevor and returned to her spot next to the boy and his Father. Hermione reached deep into her bag and pulled out a stuffed replica of the dragon that featured in her books, "I have something for you Scorpius- this is yours, if you promise to look after him."

Scorpius' eyes lit up and eagerly took the bear off of her.

"I hope that is okay?" Hermione asked Draco as she slightly bit her lip once she realized perhaps she should have asked him first.  
"It will have to be- you have already given him the toy."  
"Sorry," Hermione replied meekly, the last thing she wanted to do was upset him.  
"We must be going Scorpius." Draco Malfoy spoke quietly to his son.

Scorpius stood on the chair which his bum first occupied and reached over to kiss Hermione on the cheek, "Your very pretty Miss Hermione, thank you for my book and dragon."

Hermione helped Scorpius off of the chair and he instantly ran into his Grandfather's arms, leaving Draco behind and instead joining the elder Malfoy's as they exited the store. The Silence after Scorpius had left was slightly nauseating, so Hermione was grateful when Draco spoke.

"Granger," The Slytherin started, albeit hesitantly. "I hope you don't think me terribly forward, but would you like to go for a coffee?"  
"Oh- I mean, sure," Hermione held back the surprise that her stomach felt, completely caught off guard by his offer. Since when does Malfoy want to sit and have coffee with a muggleborn? "Just let me collect my coat and bag- I'll be right with you."

Draco nodded as Hermione turned on her heel. He let out the breath he had been holding while waiting for Granger's answer; he wasn't too sure how open minded she had grown up to be. The blonde grinned at his success and turned to wait for her outside the store along with his parents. As he exited he noticed his Mother sitting next to Scorpius on a bench while his Father tried his best to get the boy to sit still. Draco chuckled lightly- his son may have excellent manners, but his energy was endless.

* * *

"She is very beautiful Draco, much more so than when she was in school." His ever-interfering Mother had risen from the bench to come whisper into his ear.

"Yes Mother," Draco chose to humor her with a roll of his eyes. "I have asked her to accompany me to get coffee."  
"Do you wish us to come along, or would you like to meet us back at the Manor, son?" Lucius had turned his attention from his wiggling grandson to join in on the conversation.  
"The Manor, please Father." He gave his parents a rare smile in thanks. "Could you watch Scorpius for a couple of hours?"

"Of course, dear," His mother rested a reassuring hand on his arm. "You just be sure to enjoy yourself."

Draco watched his parents leave with Scorpius skipping behind happily. He frowned slightly; remembering just how independent his son was becoming. He no longer clung to him and was more than happy to wonder off to do childish things without him. The door chimed behind him- _an annoying sound really_- and he turned his head to catch Granger closing the door behind her.

"Ready?" Hermione asked with a sigh; she was tired, he noticed. "Trevor will lock up."  
"I was the one waiting for you, Granger." Malfoy teased. "So, where are all the good places to get coffee in muggle London?"

It only just dawned on Hermione that Draco Malfoy had just been- not only in _her_ bookstore- but also in _muggle_ London. This day was surprising her around every corner, she thought before clearing her throat, "I have somewhere in mind."

They walked in comfortable silence, side by side. Hermione led him down the cobbled back streets before coming back out into the busy streets of London. She turned her attention to the blonde just in time to catch him raising his eyebrows and she smiled.  
"Costa…?" Draco questioned, but didn't receive an answer; instead she just pulled him across the street and into the quaint little café. He looked around and was surprised by the muggles once again; it was a homey little place- he could see why she liked it. The Slytherin began to shrug off his petti coat and spoke to the curly-haired witch beside him, "You can go ahead and grab us a table- what do you take in your coffee?"

Hermione unwound a hand-knitted rainbow scarf that Mrs. Weasley had made for her last Christmas and smiled her thanks, _"_Hazelnut cappuccino please."

She quietly took a table in the dark alcove of the coffee shop to wait for Draco to bring their coffees. In truth, she had no idea why she was doing this. They were both acting mature and pleasant towards each other and it seemed so out land-ish that she couldn't help but feel skeptical about his intentions. However, he was rather _attractive._ What- Hermione shook her head at the ridiculous thought. Maybe Ginny was right; she did need to get laid- and who cares who it is? _No_, Hermione scolded herself; that's not her and they both knew it.

* * *

Draco was on his way to the back table to join Hermione when he noticed her hard look of concentration. Trying not to get too concerned he pulled out a chair across from her and sat down, laying his coat across the chair beside him.

"Why?" Hermione blurted out the question before she changed her mind, causing Draco's eyebrows to shoot up behind his hair.  
"Why?" He repeated confused, as he placed her coffee calmly in front of her.  
"Why did you invite me for coffee?"  
"Oh," The platinum blonde shrugged indifferently. "Truthfully, I acted on impulse and was simply hoping you're the one person that won't judge me for who I once was- was I wrong?"

Taking a moment to process his words, Hermione wrapped her chilly hands around her cup and smiled as the coffee flew down her trachea. She carefully contemplated what to say next, "It took me a while, but I don't blame you. I don't blame your parents. I saw a different side of you when I rescued you from the fiend fire; just a scared little boy doing another man's bidding- a lot like Harry. You were Voldemort's puppet and Harry was Dumbledore's."

"Very unlikely," Draco scoffed in response and blew the steam from his cup. He took a cookie from the packet and pushed the packet over for Hermione to take. "But please, continue."  
"Your parents- or more so your Mother- I could see were only trying to protect you. She wanted you safe and that is why I stood up for you in front of the Wizengamot. I saw her unshed tears when she could no longer watch as I was tortured by your Aunt."

Draco visibly shuddered at the memory, but she continued.

"Even your Father winced at my screams. This, childishly, made me scream even more knowing it had that effect on the three of you." Hermione pushed through the memory, not wanting him to see how it still affected her. "I had wanted it to end, but I am who I am today because of it. I am a much stronger person than I was."

Draco's facial features became more guarded as he placed his steaming coffee on the little round table. He hadn't expected her to reveal so much, but a small part of him was relieved that it was out of the way. He had always wondered if she still resented him for what had transpired at the Manor all those years ago.

Hermione watched him carefully, gauging his reactions. When he still seemed at ease for the most part, she spoke softly. "I had heard about your wife, Draco, and I am so sorry. Neither you or your son deserve to experience a loss in that way."  
"Don't be. Scorpius was too young at the time and the last I hear she is off flaunting herself on a pole in muggle Benidorm- without any of my money I might gratefully add." Draco spoke indifferently and then tried to take the attention off of himself, "Why muggle books?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Personally? I haven't got a clue. You can buy them in the wizarding world as I am sure you are aware and the muggle stores are not entirely muggle; if you don't know that the store is there then it's not easily visible."

"Ah, clever," Draco noticed the lack of ring on her left hand, "You have no husband? I thought you would be married with plenty of Weasley's running at your feet by now."  
"Surely you read about our very public break up?"

A chuckle emitted from Draco's chest and he smirked lightly, "That bint stood no chance; I am all too familiar with your right hook."

"She had it coming to her; she knew I was seeing Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco downed his coffee and frowned, "Didn't they date whilst back at Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded stiffly and began to gather her jacket, "Fifth year I believe- and she still calls him 'Won Won.'"

Another chuckle came from Draco's mouth as he shook his head and helped Hermione from her seat. He was reluctant to leave so soon, but he didn't want to push his luck.

* * *

"Thank you. I'm glad I agreed to coffee, you have surprisingly changed since school, Draco." Hermione smiled, ignoring the pleasant feeling of Draco placing his hand on her lower back to escort her from the store. "Look, I'm babysitting the Harry's kids all day on Saturday, why not come with Scorpius? We can make a day of it."  
"Gosh, a day full of Potters…" Draco smirked as they reached the safe apparition point just around the corner from the café.

"Come on," Hermione pushed him lightly. "I am sure Scorpius will love some fresh new faces."

Draco eventually nodded his head in confirmation, she was difficult to resist.  
"Great! Here is my address- come early okay?" After receiving another nod of confirmation from Draco she spun on the spot and apparated home.

* * *

"Daddy!" Scorpius ran straight to Draco as soon as he opened the Manor's living room door. He had apparated home immediately after Granger.  
"Did you have fun, son?" Lucius Malfoy smirked from the fireplace, tumbler in hand.

In all honesty, Draco hadn't realised how late it had become. Time apparently flew by that afternoon; just sitting in a small café with someone he once called an enemy. "It went well, Father."

Narcissa clasped her hands tightly together with an elegant smile across her lips, "When can we meet her?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the cream love seat across from his Mother with a tired Scorpius cuddled up to his chest, "You have already met her, Mother."

Narcissa frowned, "You know very well what I meant; if you wish to court her, you must bring her for dinner. How does Sunday sound?"

"I'll ask, okay?" Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. If his Mother was this adamant then there was no getting out of it. He gently stood with Scorpius clinging around his neck. After allowing his son to whisper a quiet goodnight to his Grandparents, he carried the small boy off to bed.


	2. Ice Cream And Family Reunions

**Thank you to each and everyone of you for your kind reviews, I am still looking for a beta so I ask of your patience, I have been running around after my 3 year old son and 1 year old niece all day so I am absolutely cream crackered -Vampire Searcher**

* * *

The brightness of the sun seeped through the lilac curtains in Hermione's bedroom making her wince in her sleep. Groaning she flung the duvet covers -also lilac-, off of her body and sat bolt up. Having her morning routine shower she then got dressed in simple jeans and red blouse combo before searching out her morning comfort of coffee.

"He'l be good for you" Hermione frowned at her fellow housemate, already used to her weird and outrageous comments.  
"I have no idea what it is you are going on about Luna"

Luna and Hermione lived in a plush pad in Muggle London city. Hermione, in her spare time or whenever requested, helped Severus Snape with anything that he needed procuring in his apothecary shop in Hogsmeades. Luna, after the war studied rare animals both in the muggle world and the wizarding world before taking up a column in the daily prophet, researching such animals.

"You have a glow, I have not seen you glow since you first got with Ronald, I hope whoever he is, knows how lucky he is to have you" A small blush crept up onto Hermione's cheek.  
"I do not have a bloke Luna, I met an old … well he brought his son to my book signing and we went for coffee, there is no us" Luna flashed her all so ever knowing smile.

"Fine, I have to go to work anyway, there is no rest for the wicked" Luna flung her cloak of her shoulders and opened the door.  
"For all its worth, I always thought he had changed too Hermione" And walked out of the apartment leaving Hermione completely gob smacked to how she might have found out.

* * *

Meanwhile the bright morning in Wiltshire brought another meaning of jolly to Malfoy Manor.  
"Daddy wake up" Scorpious Malfoy jumped up and down on his Father's bed, ignoring Draco's efforts to pull the covers tighter around his body.  
"Scorp, Daddy is tired" Draco groaned and pulled his son inside the duvet with him.

"Do you think we can go to Miss Hermione's house?" Scorpious asked eagerly out of the blue, turning in his Father's arms to see his reaction.  
"Um, I am sure Miss Hermione will be extremely busy today son, we will see her tomorrow though wont we?" Scorpious face fell as he nodded feebly.

"Come, Daddy needs his morning coffee fix and your stomach is growling louder than any dragon could in all the land" Draco threw his son over his shoulders and ran throughout the manor to the dining room.

* * *

"Glad you could finally make an appearance boys" Lucius Malfoy drawled from the head of the table  
"Don't take no notice of him, he has just crawled his lazy bum out of bed too" Narcissa smiled encouragingly at her son and grandson to approach the table.

"How was coffee with Miss Granger, you was very vague on details" Narcissa probed placing her white china cup on the table.  
"Well, better than one could ask for, I thought she might have hexed me in the book store for asking such things of her, I never knew her in school nor wanted to, so why do I feel a pull towards her now Mother?" Draco was always one to have a hold of his emotions, so when he didn't such times confused him to no end.

"Dear I think we should explain everything to him now" Lucius nodded and scraped his chair back to join the rest of his family at the other end of the table.  
"Many many many Malfoy's ago, Constantine Malfoy fell in love with another's husband, they ran away together much to his wife despair. She cursed all Malfoy's from that day onwards. The curse entails no female Malfoy's will go to full term in their Mother's stomach unless her parents were bounded together by the gods in heart and soul, she has to be your equal in everything, intellect, appearances, eloquence and far most she must love you " Draco frowned in his cup.

"So unless I find my one true love I cannot have a daughter?" Lucius nodded  
"But that's not all, if you do not find your one true love by your 30th birthday then the curse is not broken and will live on throughout further generations" Narcissa continued where Lucius left off.  
"But you and Father love each, how come you had were never able to have a girl?" Draco's parents clasped hands tightly together in silent encouragement.

"I love your Father with all my heart as he does me, We decided between ourselves that it was easier to stop trying for children after we had you, giving birth to you my dear son nearly killed the both of us, curse or no curse your Father could not lose the two of us and we apologise profusely for being selfish enough to let the curse live through you" Draco nodded in acceptance of his Mother apology trying to get his head around everything.

* * *

"Why was my marriage contract cancelled between Pansy and I when in Hogwarts?" Draco finally asked wiping his son's mouth of syrup.  
"Pansy, what a sweet girl she was, but in light of things, we didn't think she was your one and right we were, if she was your own you would feel …. A tug of your heart towards the girl" Draco realised what his Mother was getting at, why she had always wanted him to be nicer to the Granger girl in school.

"How long have you known?" Draco asked a little concerned to why they hadn't told him sooner.  
"When we first met her in the bookshop, she was with her parents and the Weasley's at the time, I came over to introduce myself to Potter for the first time and she was there, the spark that stood between the both of you was undeniable, but, to your sweet innocent eyes, it could easily be mistaken for hatred and not lust" Draco looked at his Father like he had all of a sudden grown a second head.

"You can try and ignore the pull Draco but it will happen, you will become as one, it is undeniable and the more you pull back the more it will hurt I assure you"

"So why in the name did you make me marry Astoria" Draco had his hands tightly clamped over his son's ears as he whispered harshly to his folks.  
"The Greengrass girl, although your equal in the looks department is not your equal in intelligence as Hermione is. Her parents refused to cancel such agreement off, only thinking of their own wealth and happiness in the end. Why do you think myself and Grandmama Malfoy dressed head to toe in black for your wedding? We tried to get you out of it son" His Mather patted his hand in a mother like manner and accepted the letter the house elf brought in with a 'pop'

"It is addressed for you dear, Vanilla and Strawberry if I am not mistaken"  
He removed his hands from his son and reached out far to eagerly for the parchment. The scent was all over the letter setting Draco's skin alive with one touch.

* * *

"Draco,  
Don't find me terribly forward, but I have no work on today and I find myself rather at a lost with what to do with myself , if you are not busy today how would yourself and Scorpious like to accompany me for some ice cream and then to a local park? If you are busy I can totally understand. I have borrowed Noir and she is under strict instructions to wait for a reply.  
Yours, Hermione Granger."

* * *

"Can we go dad, can we?" Scorpious sat back down in his chair after reading over his dad's shoulder.  
"I have to go to work today mate sorry" Scorpious placed his face in his hands and sulked.  
"Take the day off Dray, I am sure we won't need you" An unfamiliar twinkle appeared in his Fathers eyes as he dismissed his son.

"Go get dressed Scorp, I have to reply to Hermione's letter" Draco waited for his son to run from the dining room before calling the bird down.  
"Is that Severus's eagle?" Draco lifted the bird's wing up to identify the birds tag before giving a nod to his Mother.

"I'l release the eagle love, you go get spruced up … and quick" Draco kissed his Mother's cheek in thanks before doing very much the same thing he's son did, ran straight from the room in an excited manner.

* * *

"Do I look god dad?" Scorpious appeared in his Fathers room dressed in red chinos, black converse, a simple white shirt and a grey cardigan.  
"The girls won't keep their eyes off of you mate" Scorpious smiled and picked a black shirt from the bed.  
"This will look better dad, I assure you" Scorpious sense in fashion scared Draco sometimes but with only his Grandmother to play with his toys during the day it was obvious to which subjects came up the most.

"Have fun boys" The Malfoy Patriarchs called from the parlour room.

* * *

Hermione paced up and down the apothecary once Noir had flown off in the distance with her letter.  
"Do sit down before you wear holes into the stone flooring" Hermione whipped her head around to stare icily at her former potions master.  
"This is a bad idea, I shouldn't have sent the letter, he only invited me for a coffee to thank me for staying longer to sign his child book" Hermione fretted wringing her wrists in the process.

"You always _did_ wear your heart on your sleeve, this is my godson we are talking about, if he invited you for a coffee that doesn't always mean there was an another motive" Hermione scoffed  
"Because _he is_ your godson, that alone means there was more to it than just a coffee, we barely said a nice word to each other in the years that we have known each other and now I have sent him a request to see him again" Hermione started pacing again much to Severus's dismay.

"He has a son you know" Hermione stopped and frowned at her mentor.  
"I know … I signed his book" Severus raised an eyebrow.  
"If this turns into something between the two of you, you will effectively be known as the child's Step-Mother, could you handle that?" Selfishly Hermione hadn't thought about that.  
"I think I could, yes" Hermione finally answered, breathing a sigh of relief when Noir came through the window and perched up on the shops desk. Severus took the scroll from his beloved familiar's foot and tossed it in Hermione's general direction before leaving to go into the back with familiar in tow.

* * *

"Hermione,  
We shall meet you at Severus's shop shortly.  
Yours curtly, Draco and Scorpious Malfoy."

* * *

"Hope were not too late" No longer had Hermione placed the scroll in her bag had the shop door opened.  
"Miss Hermione" The little blonde ran straight to Hermione's leg and held on tight, reminding her very much of Albus Severus.

"Good morning Scorpious" Hermione scooped the little Malfoy up into her arms.  
"Daddy says were going for ice cream and to a park" Hermione nodded and thanked Draco for holding the door open for the two of them.

"We are, now can you tell me what your favourite ice cream flavour Scorpious is?" Hermione placed the little boy down onto the floor and held onto his out stretched hand.  
"I like vanilla but I think blueberry is my favourite Miss Hermione" Walking down diagon alley the trio got stared, pointed, and gossiped at by other patrons of Hogsmead. Not that any of them were paying attention. Hermione was too conversed with the younger Malfoy to realise anybody else was around and Draco's heart was swelling at seeing somebody being so kind to his son.

"Here we are Scorpious, Floreans Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour" Draco held the door open allowing them to enter first before closing the door behind himself.  
"Can I have a tub of Blueberry with Vanilla sprinkles, A tub of Mint chocolate chip and … Hermione" Hermione looked at each of the flavours before deciding.  
"Can I please have strawberry ice cream with Vanilla sprinkles" Draco nodded and repeated the order to the elderly Florean Fortescue.

"Let's go sit down and wait for Daddy, ok?" Scorpious nodded and steered the little boy over to a table in the corner. After seeing the little boy struggle to sit in the seat, she picked him up and placed him snuggly on the leather chair.

* * *

"Here we go guys" Draco placed the tray down and handed out the ice-creams.  
"I see you stay true to your school house colours" Hermione pointed out with a smirk on her face.  
"Mint chocolate chip has always been my favourite, I like eating the chips first" Draco announced proudly no matter at how childish he sounded.  
"Fair enough nobody can argue with your motive, if you eat the ice cream first you are left with a lump of chocolate chips in the bottom." Hermione smirked and ate her ice cream with a content feeling rising up into her stomach.

"Stop playing with your chocolate chips dad, I want to go to the park" Scorpious moaned, In all fairness to the little guy, Draco was showing the ice cream tub a lot of his attention and eating _very_ slowly, it must surely all of melted by now.  
"Scorp" Draco raised an eyebrow as the little boy retreated slightly at the scolding.

"Finished" Draco helped Scorpious with his hat and coat whilst Hermione took the try back to Florean in thanks.  
"Finally were ready" Hermione huffed playfully and accepted Scorpious's hand for her to hold.  
"Miss Hermione which park _are_ we going to?" Scorpious looked up expectedly after passing Hogsmeades Park.

"It's a little past here, not many people go to this park you see, so there's more for you to play with" Hermione had already thought about what Draco had said the previous night _'I was hoping someone would forget what had happened in the past_' obviously meaning many people held a grudge towards the Malfoy's, extending it to Scorpious Malfoy which in Hermione's eyes was ridiculous, children are innocent whoever their parents may be.

* * *

Scorpious looked at the smaller park noticing not many children were here, with a push from his Father he hesitantly walked towards the playground.  
"I kind of invited somebody here … don't be angry" Hermione held her hands up in surrender  
"Who?" Draco's eye brows furrowed in suspicion.

"Daddy I made a friend" Scorpious cried coming over with a familiar little boy.  
"Aunt Hermione, Scorpious is my new best friend" The little boy changed his hair colour to platinum blonde and sat next to Hermione.  
"Oh poop" Hermione had the decency to look ashamed.  
"I totally forgot about your history with Andromeda, please don't leave or take it out on the kids, I just see her as Tonks and not belonging to the house of Black"

"That is because I do not Hermione dear" Andromeda came from the left and kissed her cheek.  
"Draco" Andromeda nodded her head stiffly, she had her reservations of coming today knowing who Hermione was bringing, but she wanted Teddy to know other children his own age apart from the Potters and Weasleys.

"Aunt Andromeda" Draco stood and kissed her gloved hand and allowing her to take his place on the bench before being dragged of by the boys.  
"It is a shame he looks like his father, a rotten boy he was as a child, Cissa through a hissy fit when she realised what our parents had conjured behind her back, we were brought up with the Malfoy's and he was a rotten egg, always had been … is he any different" Andy asked looking over at Hermione.

"I am afraid I do not Andy, they came to the book store last night and that is the first time I have seen any of them since the trials"  
"You have a soft spot for the two of them do you not?" Hermione glanced over at Andy, knowing full well she looked like Bellatrix more so than Narcissa, fortunately it didn't scare her as much as it once did.  
"I think I do, we are … acquaintances I guess, not so close to be called anything else"  
"The way he looks at you girl, is more than _acquaintances"_

* * *

Hermione ignored Andy's constant staring at her face as she watched Draco play with both Teddy and Scorpious.  
"I took some of your Gryffindor courage and wrote to my sister before we came, I hope she sees the end of the war for us to build old bridges" Hermione laughed slightly  
"You cannot just simply steal some of my courage Andy" Hermione smirked as Andy waved it off as if she could.  
"Does Harry know you're seeing Draco"  
"I am not seeing Draco, although I might have to warn him, I am looking after all the kids tomorrow afternoon, whilst they go out for a few hours. I invited Draco and Scorpious to come around with us"

"I think it is time I get this one home" Draco came over with a sleeping child in his arms and Teddy holding Draco's hand.  
"Aunt Hermione" Teddy raised his arms as Hermione picked him up.  
"If you and Draco are together does that mean I can call him Uncle Draco?" Hermione started to protest.  
"Of course you can dear, but right now it is time to get you home, come come" Andy interrupted taking Teddy from Hermione, smiling appreciatively at the two before disappearing in circle with Teddy in her arms."

* * *

"How Potter looks after Teddy 24/7 I have no idea, he has more spirit than I have known any other child to have" Hermione giggled to herself thinking how tame Teddy was compared to James and Albus.

"Look, my parents want you to come for tea on Sunday, they have the insane idea that I am courting you" Hermione raised an eyebrow up in amusement.  
"And if you were courting me, how would I know?" she asked cheekily watching the blush appear on his cheeks.

"Well, I would take you to my parents for dinner, to introduce the three of you and have ice tea on our porch, maybe take you out for date or two, but only after asking your Father's permission. I would take you out to the poshest restaurant where I would wine and dine you. If I was lucky enough to walk you home I would wrap my arms around your waist and maybe give you my jacket if it was too chilly. If I thought the date had gone well I would risk giving you a cheeky kiss on your cheek before taking my leave"

Hermione smirked inwardly at his old ways.  
"I'm afraid I cannot do Sunday evening" She watched his face fall slightly before he carefully guarded his emotions back up.  
"Buuuuut ... if you allow, I will be at the manor at 1 on Sunday and we can have lunch with your parents, but then you have to come to the Burrow with me on Sunday for tea, to meet my surrogate family"  
"Great through me into the lion's den" he smirked playfully letting her know he was only messing.

"I shall come around 3 tomorrow afternoon" Carefully picking her hand up to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on her smooth skin before turning in a circle home.

* * *

"You have fallen for him" Luna looked at Hermione upside down from the sofa she currently took up.  
"Do not" She whispered almost childlike.  
"I have left you some chicken stew in the oven … it's ok to like him you know, I won't judge you" Hermione shrugged her coat off and joined Luna sitting upside down on their couch. This was one of the good things she liked about Luna, she knew no matter what she wouldn't judge her decisions.

"It's weird, how I almost feel comfortable in his company, he has announced we are courting" Hermione pronounced the last bit in a posh voice, looking to Luna whom was pathetically trying to stifle a laugh, after a moment the two burst into fits of giggles about both of their antics.


	3. A House Full Of Potters

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, the follows and Favourites, I am still Beta looking but until then please please ignore the mistakes and enjoy this chapter :) - **

* * *

That Saturday morning saw Hermione woken up rather abruptly by an enraged Ginny.  
"Wake up" Ginny shouted as she flipped Hermione's mattress up evidently making her fall on the floor.  
"Gin" Hermione groaned, banging her head on her bedside table as she sat back onto her ankles.  
"When were you going to tell me about this?" Ginny asked- almost hurt- flinging the Daily Prophet on Hermione's bed, realisation soon dawned on the not so bushy haired witch.

On the front page of the Prophet stood Hermione Granger holding hands with little Scorpious chatting away without a care in the world. The headline:- _War Heroine gets her slice of Death Eater._  
Raging Hermione set to work _'Incendio'_ the paper and abruptly stood from the floor.

"Ex Death Eater … Draco is an Ex Death Eater, I didn't even see any reporters out yesterday"  
Hermione paced her bedroom unable to fathom what Draco must be thinking as he sits down to breakfast in Wiltshire, opening the paper to find his face splatted over the front.  
"Why didn't you tell us? _Instead_ we had to find out by the Prophet … Oh and Teddy coming home yesterday night announcing how he loves his Uncle Draco and best friend Scorpious, don't get me wrong I am glad to see Teddy eventually coming out of his shell but you didn't think to inform us whom you were taking him to see"

Hermione frowned and stopped pacing.  
"Why should I have? He was on Andy's watch, whom is Draco's Aunt by the way. Teddy is Draco's family whether you like it or not"  
"I haven't made my mind up whether or not I like, you're lucky I came instead of Harry or Ron" Hermione scoffed and threw on her red knitted jumper.  
"Please, I am old enough to make my own decisions, I don't need any one's permission, Draco is an esteemed person, he's intelligent, charming and not even mentioning how devilishly handsome he has become over the years … look Gin I can't promise this thing between me and Draco will work but you just have to trust me on this … and let me make my own mistakes"

Throughout Hermione's rant Ginny watched carefully and noticed the fiery Gryffindor return, something she hadn't seen since before the war, She was holding onto something or someone she cared about and refused to let go, taking a tentative step forward she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"All I ask is for you to be happy, and if Draco makes you happy I can't complain ... I just hope you know what you are doing" Hermione grinned and threw her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"He's going to be here with Scorpious this afternoon when you bring the kids, please tell Harry to be nice … oh and can you please ask your mum if they can stay for tea on Sunday" Ginny smirked and pulled away from her fellow Gryffindor.  
"This is getting serious if you're willing to bring him home"  
"Mmm, I am to meet his parents for Sunday lunch, It is only fair he comes to us for tea" Hermione was unable to hold her grimace in at her memory of her last visit at the Manor.

"Ok, I have to get back, I was in the middle of making the kids lunch and I didn't stay long enough to see Harry's reaction to the news, I shall see you soon" The two fell into silent giggles as they hugged each other goodbye.

* * *

Hermione looked up to the apartment's living room clock to see it was after dinner, panicking she ran into her en-suite to complete a shorter version of her daily cleansing routine. Draco and Scorpious was due to appear within the hour and she -nor the house- was appropriate to receive such guests.

After showering, putting some food in for their lunch, getting dressed and a few cleaning spells on the apartment later. Hermione fixed herself a coffee with a shot of hazelnut syrup, As soon as Hermione sat down with her cup of coffee the doorbell rang. Jumping from the sofa she looked through the door's peephole to see Scorpious staring straight back at her. Opening the door with a small giggle she allowed the two Malfoy's in.

"Good afternoon Miss Hermione" Scorpious tentatively reached for her hand, placing a soft kiss on it.  
"Why good afternoon Master Scorpious" Hermione mocked curtsied  
"You do that so well" Draco wrapped his arms loosely around her and pulled her in for a cuddle, slightly smelling her hair for the familiar aroma of Vanilla and Strawberry's. Moving away with a smile Hermione showed the boys into the apartment.

* * *

"Scorpious would you like to play with some toys?" Hermione asked, bending her back slightly to be eye level with the little boy.  
"When will Teddy be here?" Scorpious asked eagerly.  
"Soon sweetie, they are having their lunch and were about to have ours … do you like spaghetti Bolognese?" Hermione frowned as the little boy shrugged his shoulders.

"The house elf's don't serve spaghetti as Father is allergic to wheat" Draco whispered into her ear.  
"Oh"  
"But I am sure he will love it" A smile plastered back onto her face and showed the little boy the selection of toys she kept at her house for the Potters.

"You looked rather beautiful in the paper this morning" A husky voice whispered into her ear as she checked on the pasta.  
"Why thank you, but what shall we say if they ask if we are together?" Draco frowned and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.  
"We shall simply say it's none of their cowing business" Hermione stifled a giggle and wormed her way out of his grip so she could serve lunch.

"Call Scorpious in will you" Hermione asked as she brought the garlic bread from the oven and placed it on the table.  
"Scorp, lunch is ready mate" A flash of platinum could be seen as he ran into the kitchen/dining room.  
"Let's wash your hands little man" Hermione placed her white stool at the sink for easier access to the taps.  
Standing back proudly, Draco couldn't help but let his frozen heart swell at Hermione 'Mothering' his son.

* * *

Scorpious eyed his 'spaghetti' carefully, prodding it with his fork as if they were really worms. He looked up through his swept across fringe to see his Father twirling the 'spaghetti' around his fork. Picking up his own fork he copied the movements and placed it all in his mouth. One chomp … two chomp's.

"Miss Hermione this absolutely lovely" He announced taking another spoonful of his lunch.  
"Well when you go home this evening, you can tell your Grandfather that you wish to have spaghetti now and again … but only the wheat free version of course" Scorpious nodded eagerly not caring if the sauce got all around his mouth or hands.

"You need another clean, you spaghetti monster" Hermione playfully jabbed Scorpious in the tummy much to his own amusement. After the plates and condiments were cleared from the table she shooed the boys out of the kitchen to allow her space to clean, or rather move her wand around the messier areas.

* * *

"Miss Hermionnnneeee" Hermione ran from the kitchen hearing such a screech for the little boy sent shivers down her spine.  
Hermione gasped at what she saw, In the middle of her living room, Ronald holding his wand to a composed Draco's neck.  
"Lower you wand in my house … now" Hermione hissed, placing Scorpious behind herself just in case things got out of hand.  
"NO" Ron roared.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione glanced to her left to where Harry stood in the doorway with two wands in hand.  
"You should know that is illegal" Harry whispered harshly.  
"Never, and I mean never hold your wand to another's throat when their children are present" Harry spat -obviously in 'Father mode'- at least Ron had the decency to look sheepish and murmur a simple 'I didn't see the kid'

Draco scoffed and walked around Hermione to console his son in his arms.  
"You idiot, you wait till I tell Mum" A out of breathe Ginny finally arrived behind Harry with the four kids.  
"Very mature Gin" Ginny scurried the kids into the house before dragging her idiotic brother outside by the scruff of his collar. Hermione -all to familiar the Weasley temper- placed a wandless silencing charm on the apartment so the sibling's duel could not be heard.

"Sorry about that mate" Harry rubbed the back of the neck before taking cautious steps towards the trio and held his hand out.  
"I want to warn you though, if you hurt my sister … I will hunt you down" Harry declared as Draco clasped their hands together.  
"Potter, If I hurt her rare beauty I expect nothing less" Draco chuckled with a still scared Scorpious in his arms.

"And what's your name little man?" Harry asked peering at Scorpious.  
"Scorpious … I am five … or I will be next week" The little boy smiled proudly at himself for remembering.  
"Well I have a little friend for you to meet" Harry pulled Albus around from his legs, and Scorpious crawled down from his dad's arms.  
"This is Albus, Albus is 5 too" Awkward greetings were made between the two before Teddy came running over with 'Cowboys and Indians' figurines, the three boys ran around the room making 'pachew' noises and faking their injuries.

"Well that's us told" Harry smirked and looked around to Lilly and James reading quietly on the couch.  
"So I heard you're coming to the Burrow on Sunday" Harry tried to break the ice.  
"That I am" Draco answered slightly guarded  
"Don't worry Molly has already instructed everyone to be on the best behaviour" Hermione stifled a giggle at the thought of what Molly will do if anyone will misbehave in front of her.

* * *

"Sorry about that" Ginny came in less than perfect, her hair out of her neatly constructed bun, a cardigan sleeve ripped and her shoe heels broken.  
"What happened …" Harry asked trying to control his temper, true Ginny could look after herself but still … he is her Husband.  
"Oh this … Its nothing" she waved it off causally.  
"Harry love, don't let it spoil our afternoon, he has walked away with alot worse … all that baby talk Lavender is always going on about? Well it won't be happening for a further 12 months" Ginny smirked and twiddled her wand in her fingers.

"Remind me to never get on the bad side of your Red" Draco mumbled  
"Ha! Don't worry Draco, your safe … for now. Hermione, do you have some spare heels and a cardi I can borrow?" Hermione nodded and escaped to her bedroom to retrieve spare clothing for Ginny hoping Wizarding War 3 wouldn't break out in her living room, on her return she was slightly surprised to see the three on the sofa reminiscing about their children growing up.

"Here you are Gin" Ginny smiled appreciatively, taking the clothing from her friend's hand she changed her cardi and shoes and said their goodbye's to the kids.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch, Hermione and Draco conducted various games of sleeping lions, follow the leader, Simon says and hide and seek with the kids. For their tea Hermione cooked –with the help from all 5 children- homemade pizzas. Whilst the pizza making were commencing Draco tidied the living room and set colouring books down on the floor with the pencils in the centre of the room in a plastic tumbler.

"Tea won't be too much longer" Hermione whispered to Draco upon his hearing his stomach growl.  
"I don't ever want this many children" He chuckled at the hectic afternoon as Hermione froze slightly.  
"Do you want more children?" She asked, turning around to face him.  
"Maybe, If I find the right person myself and Scorp adores." Hermione forced a smile on her face, should she think so far into the future? Possibly not, she still had to go to Malfoy Manor on Sunday and come out of it alive.

The five children, Hermione and Draco ate their pizza's on their laps whilst Hermione put a movie in for the children to watch, Lily wanted to watch Beauty and the beast but of course the boys wanted to watch Monsters Inc or Toy story so Hermione settled on Ice Age3 which all the children agreed whole heartedly to, soon after all the children were snuggled on cushions sleeping soundly.

* * *

"Well this looks cosy" Luna whispered in her dreamlike way, peering down at the five children taking a nap after their tea.  
"Draco" Luna smiled politely and left in search for food.  
"So that's my closest friends who know we are a couple, how many of your friends know we are a couple hmm?" Hermione probed cheerfully but sobered up once his face hardened.  
"I do not have such luxuries"  
"Oh, I do apologise I didn't know" Draco waved it off and pulled her into his body.

"No worries, I speak to Theo but that's about it,he comes over once a month to see Scorpious but only because he is his Godfather, if he didn't have the obligation I would think he wouldn't come at all, Pansy and Blaise are married but live in Italy, I don't speak to them or them Greengrass Family have disowned myself and Scorp, but do you know what? I am happier this way"

Hermione entwined their fingers and rubbed circled with her thumb into his palm.  
"You have me" She whispered feebly.  
"I remember the first time I saw you" Draco laughed at the fond memory.  
"Your hair, oh my I loved how wild it was, your perfect little dimples in your cheeks, the way you would bite your quill in concentration"  
"Been watching me have you Mr Malfoy?" Hermione smirked  
"And if I have?" He asked leaning in a little closer  
"I would think I rather like it" She moved a fraction so their noses were touching.

* * *

"Were bacccckkk" Ginny announced, but quietened once she saw the sleeping lions.  
"Sorry, did we interrupt something?"  
Harry eyed the position they sat in, Hermione simply smiled at his over protectiveness and pulled slightly away from Draco.  
"No problems, Albus and Lily fell asleep at 6, Teddy at Seven and James has just nodded off" Harry smiled fondly at the children, picking Teddy and James up he cooed them to go back to sleep.

"Thank Hermione" Ginny kissed her friends cheek and left some flowers on the coffee table.  
"Gin you didn't have to do that" Ginny smirked slightly.  
"The yellow ones are meant to give you good luck, I thought you might need it with tomorrow and everything" With one last cheeky wink the Potters dissaparated home for the night.

* * *

"My Family won't hurt you Hermione" Hermione almost winced at the tone of Draco's voice.  
"I know that, I am more nervous to what they will think of me" Draco nodded _almost_ in understanding.  
"I better be going" Hermione reached for his arm.  
"Must we part on bad terms?" Pulling her closer to him Draco kissed the top of her nose.  
"We are not my dear, I must be getting Scorp to bed, dinner is at 12 but you might want to come early … say 11?" With a couple of kisses to Scorpious's head Hermione allowed the Malfoy's to floo home.

"Good night?" Luna asked from the doorway dressed in an all in one cow printed sleepsuit.  
"Very actually, all the children were very well behaved"  
Hermione smiled fondly, once the friends bid each other goodnight Hermione curled into a ball in the middle of her double bed, dreams of Draco almost certain for the evening set a permanent smile of the witches' lips.


	4. Entering The Snake Pit

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing/following and Favouring this story. I think this is my preferred writing styles so my other stories will be changed as such. I am still on the look out for a BETA so thank you profusely for being very patient with spelling and grammar. :)

* * *

Unzipping the knee length dress Hermione quickly stepped out of the sexy little number and threw it on the pile of clothes, currently residing on her bed.  
"I preferred the black dress"  
Luna sauntered over to the pile and dug the black dress from the bottom. One thing she learnt quite quickly when living with Luna was the fact she rarely knocked on the door before entering, too nervous to feel embarrassed about only wearing tights and a bra she let this one slide.

Hermione had to admit it looked good on her, a simple black tulip style dress, a high rounded neck, with buttons going from the nape of her neck down to her bum. It gave Hermione the modesty she needed at least when going to lunch with ones parents … Yes that is all she was doing, having a meal with her boyfriend's parents. If she started to think of them as the Malfoy's her breathing would hitch slightly, which was something she needn't be doing right now.

"Would you like to borrow my lace shoes to go with the dress?" Hermione nodded eagerly knowing Luna didn't lend her shoes out to just anybody, maybe she was scared of her school life creeping back up on her, but who wasn't? Pulling the cotton dress back onto her shoulders and a simple wandless spell later, the Topshop dress was situated on her slender frame.

"Please don't spill anything on them" Hermione smiled appreciatively as the young witch left her room, slipping her small feet into the black lace heels she heard the familiar sound of the floo fire roaring to life..  
"Is she ready?" The all to familiar husky voice echoed through their apartment.  
Throwing her cardigan over her shoulders, wand in bag and a spray of 'Nina Richi Apple' on her wrists and neck she was ready. Taking a deep breathe she left the confinements of her bedroom and walked into the living room, Draco stood in the middle of the living room wearing a black shirt and slacks, flowers outstretched in hand.

"You didn't have to" Hermione smiled as she approached the flowery man.  
"Of course I did, you look lovely by the way" Heat rose into Hermione's cheek as she accepted the flowers and asked Luna to arrange them in the dining room.  
"The yellow ones are for luck" Draco almost purred into her ear, Hermione smacked his arm playfully away from her lower back, not missing the cheeky grin on his face.

* * *

"Miss Granger, you came" A surprise tone in the Patriarch Malfoy's voice.  
"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy" Hermione wasn't quite sure how to approach the two.  
"Miss Hermione" Scorpious ran into the room, barging straight past his Grandparents and into Hermione's arms.

"Why good Morning Master Malfoy, did you sleep ok" Scorpious nodded whilst absentmindedly playing with her hair.  
"Did you have any dreams?" Scorpious seemed to think over the question asked of him for a few minutes.  
"I did, There was a cow in a field … it went mooo" Hermione was surprised when it turned out to be only her and Scorpious laughing at the dream.

"Well as peculiar as the dream was Scorpious I find it rather funny … would you like to know what horrid dream I had?" Scorpious nodded, even if Lady Malfoy turned tense beside her husband whom in turn was shooting her a nasty glare.  
"I dreamt I was in chocolate land where everything is covered in chocolate, the paths, the houses even the people"  
Scorpious giggled with his hands over his mouth.  
"That doesn't sound all that horrid dear" Draco whispered slightly confused behind her.  
"Oh but it was, I couldn't eat any of the chocolate" A chuckle bellowed from the bottom of the young boys stomach.

"Oh my" Hermione glanced to Lady Malfoy patting her hair slightly and Lord Malfoy giving her a rather strange look. Had she said something wrong? Thinking back on her conversation she couldn't place anything out of sort.

* * *

"Let's go out to the porch then shall we?" Lord Malfoy held the door open for everyone to leave the floo room before closing and warding the room behind himself.  
"You hair is really pretty Miss Hermione" Hermione stole back the piece of hair that Scorpious was in the middle of twiddling in his hands.  
"It never used to be Master Scorpious, horrendous it was … like a Lions mane" Draco carelessly snickered to close behind her. oh he was going to get it later when alone.  
"That's the furry bit on a lion's head right?" He asked sceptically  
"That it is … wow you are sooo clever for a five year old" Scorpious beamed and rested his head on her shoulder as they walked outside.

* * *

"Hey Scorp, why don't you go play with your croquet set for a while?" Draco suggested as an house elf brought the tea out.  
"Will you come play with me Miss Hermione?" Hermione looked around to see the croquet set only on the porch.  
"Just let me slip my heels of then Master Scorpious and I shall" Scorpious ran ahead to position his toys.

"You don't have to love" Hermione looked down to Draco sipping his tea with his pinkie sticking out slightly.  
"Of course I do, and watch a bird doesn't perk on your finger darling" Hermione winked playfully before walking away to learn the rules of croquet from the little boy.

"Well … she is certainly a fresh of breathe air" Narcissa finally broke the ice as the three Malfoy's watched the scene unfolding on the porch.  
"Meaning …"  
"Meaning Draco, she is wonderful … Although I did think she was going to tell Scorpious something other than a Chocolate horrid dream" Lucius 'hummed' obviously thinking along the same brain wave.

"So … does she have your approval?" Draco asked almost nervously.  
"I haven't decided yet" Narcissa smirked at her husband and watched Scorpious escort Hermione back over to the adults.

* * *

"Daddy, Miss Hermione has hurt herself" Hermione giggled slightly at the serious tone of his voice.  
"I'm fine, stood on a stone is all" Sitting back in her chair, she helped Scorpious onto her knee and slid his green juice tumbler over the table, in reach for his little arms.

"I put a status charm on your ice tea" Hermione nodded in appreciation to Draco, at least nothing could creep up and crawl into her cool refreshing beverage.  
"So … Miss Granger, what is it that occupies you during the day?" Lady Malfoy asked out of the blue.

"I help Severus out at the apothecary during the week and when needed, it was only supposed to be a temporary job at the beginning until he's nerve endings built their strength up again, but we get along nice enough that I kind of stayed, with or without his permission … rather rude when I come to think of it actually"

"Indeed" Lord Malfoy drawled, very much like Severus would back at Hogwarts if he suspected the 'Golden Trio' were indeed causing mischief, which fair do's to the ex-potions master 9 times out of 10 they actually were causing trouble.

"Lunch is served Master" An house elf covered in a simple one shoulder white silk tunic announced.  
"Can I have the honours of escorting you to the dining room my lady?" Draco bowed slightly offering his hand.  
"I would be honoured" A gentle flush of heat rose upon Draco's cheek as Hermione placed her hand in his own.

"Did I see you blush a little back there" Hermione whispered with a smile in her voice.  
"Malfoy's do not blush … must have been the heat from the sun or something" Draco whispered feebly.  
"Right, the heat, gotch ya" Hermione smirked inwardly as they walked back through the Manor.

* * *

Upon arriving in the dining room Draco pulled Hermione's chair out before sitting to her left, as she sat she saw Scorpious pull out his Grandmother's chair before sitting in his own, a small smile crept upon her features before she noticed to her right sat Lord Malfoy.

Pulling her napkin out of her wine glass so Draco could pour her a glass of Chardonnay, she placed it upon her lap just in time for the house elf's to bring dishes' of Penne carbanora with parmesan cheese neatly grated on top.

"Don't think me terribly rude for asking such askew question Miss Granger, but my wife received a very unwelcome letter yesterday"  
Hermione's hand froze in mid-air for a brief moment. knowing full well what the letter contained didn't bode well with her for some unknown reason, placing the fork back in the bowl she masked her features and made sure her mental walls were fully blocked.

"Oh, and what might that have been?" Hermione hoped playing dumb might have been best.  
"That you took my own Son and Grandson to see a person on my Wife's side who has been abjured from the family tree" Obviously not, Hermione nearly grimaced under the piercing glaze of Lord Malfoy.

"I am sorry if this caused yourself and Lady Malfoy any inconvenience but Andy and Teddy are very much family to me, I am Teddy's only Godmother which means if for what any reason his guardians are unable to care for him, he comes straight to myself for sole custody"

"But what about us? We are family Miss Granger" Lady Malfoy sounded slightly hurt as she also placed her fork into her dish.  
"I am afraid not Lady Malfoy, as eloquently as your husband has just pointed out, you do not see nor talk with Andy, therefore in the laws eyes you have no given rights to Teddy."

"Hmm, Still I do not like you taking Draco and Scorpious behind our backs to meet with Ms Tonks" Lucius huffed.  
"I am sure Draco can make his own mind up for himself and Scorpious; after all he is a big boy, but if myself and Draco are in this for the long run then both him and Scorpious will be seeing a lot of Andy and Teddy" Hermione's glaze upon Lord Malfoy's did not waiver, she was not going to stop seeing her godson because _Lucius Malfoy_ did not approve.

* * *

Hermione did not try and dwell on the dinner conversation too much, no matter how much it high rated her she had promised herself she was giving this a go for Draco if for nothing else.  
"Would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?" Hermione whispered to Draco as they moved from the dining room to the parlour.

"Mother, I am just showing Hermione to the Bathroom, We shall return momentarily."  
"Put a silencing spell upon the portraits dear" Lady Malfoy called over her shoulder; thankfully Hermione wouldn't have to put up with the crude words from generations after generations of Malfoy purebloods.

"I am sorry about my Father" Hermione shook her head and twiddled her fingers to keep her temper at bay.  
"Mother was rather elated after all these years her older sister popped up from the blue and wrote, of course Father stepped in and had a word or two to say about the matter".  
"No worries" Draco opened a random door for her to step into.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, she couldn't help but be in awe the luxury of the bathroom. Emerald tiles graced the bathroom walls with dancing sea horses spluttered around, a large white bath big enough to fit 10+ and a walk in shower in the far right corner with a frosted glass cover.

"I really like the bathroom" Hermione announced closing the door behind herself, retrieving her wand from her bag and cleansed her hands.  
"Did we not have any soap on the sink?" Draco frowned at her movements.  
"I'm sure you did, my hands are very sensitive to what I use on my hands, If I carelessly used anything they come out in blisters and burn, I have been to St Mungos so many times I cannot count. It just seems easy to cleanse them with my wand, besides what's point being a witch if I do not utilize my magic?" Hermione smirked and held Draco's outstretched hand.

"I am sorry if I caused any trouble Draco" Draco looked down at his witch threw his fringe.  
"You haven't honestly, and he at least allowed Mother to write back to Aunt Andromeda this morning, personally I don't think he is as angry as he lets on to be in all honestly dear"

Hermione was in awe walking back down the grand stairs, apart from Draco's family sneering at her from their respective portraits the hallway was quite beautiful. The ceiling domed at the top with pained cherubs floating amongst the walls, clouds floated carelessly on the ceiling –obviously enchanted- and not forgetting the famous entrance hall chandelier floating, Draco half pulled her playfully down the last few stairs into the parlour room.

* * *

"Mother, Father we must be going, Scorp kiss your Grandmother goodbye please"  
Hermione noted at how the little boy was sat crossed leg on a rug near the fireplace, head in hands looking bored stiff. He almost kissed his Grandparents in robotic movements.  
"Come on then little man" Hermione held her hand out for him to take.  
"I thank you for a lovely afternoon and meal" Hermione addressed Draco's parents accordingly.  
Lucius gave a stern nod as Narcissa smiled warmly at the witch.

"Ready?" She asked Scorpious excitedly, holding onto his hands and her arm around Draco's wasit they apparated to the Weasley's burrow.


	5. Thrown Into The Lion's Den

Ooops, this is my first disclaimer from this story, I do not own anything, just the plot :)

Thank you to everyone reviewing,following and favouring this story.

I am still finding a BETA so thank you to everyone for being so patient. :)

* * *

"Molly" Hermione shouted through the house as soon as stepped from the fire, a loud grumble within the house could be heard as children and adults alike ran towards the floo room, bending down she picked Scorpious up into her arms to keep him away from the impact.

"You're here dear" Molly stood in the middle of the doorway to stop anyone barging in.  
"Don't just stand there come in, come in"  
Hermione held on Draco's hand and led them inside to the kitchen, from the corner of her eye she could see his platinum blonde hair slowly being surrounded by gingers.

"What's your name little man?" Molly tentatively asked the little boy in her arm.  
"Scorpious and I am Five" He held up five fingers and smiled proudly.  
"Well aren't you cute" Pulling Hermione in for a quick cuddle she whispered her words of encouragement and acceptance for her relationship with Draco, which meant a lot from her Second Mum.

"Boys leave poor Draco alone please" Molly shouted through the mass as she made her way to cuddle the non-phased Malfoy.  
"Hermione, where's Teddy and Albus?" Scorpious whispered into her ear, she kind of gathered he might feel like a fish out of water with the amount of people in the house.

"I am sure they will be here soon darling, do you need the toilet?" Hermione noticed his squirming slightly on her hip.  
"Can you take me please?" Smiling she led herself and Scorpious from the kitchen up into the bathroom.

* * *

Standing outside the bathroom until he had finished she noticed Percy coming down from the loft and onto the second storey of the Burrow.  
"Hermione, long time no see" Percy pulled her in for a hug in greeting.  
"Good to see you Percy" She heard a quiet 'finished' and a tug on her dress as she peered downwards.

"And who is this?" Percy smiled and bent down to his height.  
"Scorpious Malfoy" He held his outstretched hand to Percy, seeing him plenty of times on the front of his Grandfather's Paper, he gathered he might be important.  
"Percy Weasley" Percy shook his hand with a wide impressed smile on his face.  
"Shall we go downstairs? I am sure everyone is hassling Draco" Percy smirked and allowed the two go down the stairs first.

* * *

"Daddy" Scorpious ran to his Dad whom was sitting at the table talking quidditch techniques with Harry and Ron. Hermione stood on the doorway seeing her four favourite boys getting along made her heart swell.  
"Hermione dear, Ginny is in the living room" Hermione nearly ran to see Gin as the excitement bubbled up, they had seen each other the day previous, but hey what can you do when girls get together?

"There you are" An aspirated Ginny shouted form the sofa, in between Angelina and Lavender Brown. Obviously she didn't miss the look of disgust sent her way.  
"Have you brought your Death Eater" 'Lav Lav'sneered at her, unfortunately Mrs Weasley took this opportunity to enter the room.

"Miss Brown I would very much like it if you were to leave immediately, things of that nature are not be said in this house and I will not have my atmosphere clouded by your narrow mindedness." Molly nearly screeched.  
"Yes Mrs Weasley" Lavender hung her head in shame and left to go find Ron.  
"Dinner will be ready shortly girls, the boys are teaching the kids to play quidditch … yes I have set the wards up" Mrs Weasley added for an after thought and she left the living room as quickly as she entered it.

* * *

"So you and Mr Malfoy?" Hermione's cheek flamed under the scrutiny of the two Weasleys.  
"Do you love him?" Ginny outright asked.  
"I think I do … Oh gosh" Hermione slowly lowered herself down to the chair next to the fireplace.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of" Ginny probed gently.  
"He never divorced his wife, if she comes back that could be a problem" Angelina suddenly popped up.

"How do you know Ang?" Hermione's brow furrowed slightly.  
"Um, I work in the divorce section of the MOM, For a divorce to be finalised it has to come through me for approval, I have been working there for 7 years Hermione and I could tell you every single one divorce I have finalised and when." Hermione's face fell a great deal.

"Which means if Astoria decided to come back there would be nothing for you to do but to step down" Hermione inwardly cringed at the notion.  
"But she isn't going to, she has been flaunting it in Spain so don't worry about it love"  
Hermione tried to forget it but there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, something important she was missing, something she didn't know about.

* * *

A child's cry ran through the house, getting closer to the living room door. Angelina and Ginny sat abruptly expecting it be one of theirs but instead Scorpious came running in, tears streaming down the little boys face and arms outstretched for Hermione to pick him up.

"Oh dear me, what happened darling?" She cooed as he snuggled closer to her still bawling his eyes out.  
"Fell of his broom" Hermione looked up to Draco leaning on the doorframe smiling at how Hermione cradled Scorpious in her arms and how her body rocked back and forth with his son in a sign of comfort.  
"Are you hurt?" She felt his head shake 'no' in her chest.

"Go give it another go then sweetie and if you fall again I am sure Daddy won't make you try again ok?" She swept his fringe from his eyes and kissed his little button nose.  
"If I fall again, promise I can come and sit with you Hermione?"  
"I promise darling"

Scorpious jumped from her lap and ran to his Dad's outstretched hand.  
"Oh, Hermione, your my bestest friend" He called from the hallway before closing the living room door behind him.  
"Awww" The girls beside her cooed in a motherly fashion.  
"I know" She smiled sheepishly and turned in the spot to face her _'girlfriends'_ once more.

* * *

The next hour the trio of girls had a good catch up, talking children, work, relationship's and what was bothering them. At least Hermione could kind of participate with the children conversation, after all they were her nieces and nephews they were talking about. After their second servings of coffee Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen that the food was ready.

"Hermione, I did it" Hermione beamed at the little boy running in from the garden to the kitchen.  
"Well done Scorp, but I need to clean you up before you touch anything" The little boy covered in mud, Pulling her wand from her pocket she cleansed his hands, clothes and face.

"There we are, all nice and clean to eat now darling"  
The dinner conversation was light and amicable, no bitterness between the old enemies occurred, to Hermione it felt like Draco and Scorp belonged here, they were her family as much as the Weasleys were. Different members of the Weasley family would shoot random questions to Draco in attempts to get to know him better and to accept him into the family, and he replied with as much amicability as they did asking the questions.

"Finished Hermione" she looked down the little boy covered in mash potatoes and gravy  
"Oh dear, what are you like sweetie"  
Taking her napkin from her lap she made good work of cleaning his hands and mouth, from the corner of her eye she saw Ginny doing the same thing with Albus and Teddy before smirking at her actions.

* * *

"Right then children how about we play a little game?" Hermione smiled as all the children jumped up and down and cheered.  
"Ok Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry have scattered little bags of sweeties around the garden, there is one for each and every one of you but you only get one"  
Hermione noticed the kids trying to see if they could spot Harry and Ron from the nearest window to get a head start, much to their dismay the blue blind was tightly shut.

"On your marks … get set … go" And they were off, all the kids bundled for the door, how none of them get hurt she had no idea.  
"You're really good with Scorp" A husky voice whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
"He's a really good kid Draco; it's easy to like him"  
"Does that extend to his Father I dare ask?" Hermione bit her lip and nodded.  
"Good" He leaned in, closing the distance as their lips connected as one in a small but passionate kiss.

"Daddy I got the first bag" Scorpious came running into the kitchen holding the bag of sweets up as they quickly pulled apart.  
"Well done little man" Draco ruffled his hair as Hermione kissed his cheek.  
"I'l give Molly a hand with the cleaning up" Hermione slid out of the bench and grabbed a tea towel from a draw to help with the washing up.

* * *

"He's a changed man" Hermione smiled fondly.  
"He is, the boys seemed to like him and Scorp" Molly 'hummed' in agreement.  
"Like they had a choice in my house … and ooo that Lavender Brown has done nothing but get on my last nerve this last couple of months" Hermione couldn't help it as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Laugh it up Hermione, it's been marriage this and baby making that. I wouldn't mind it, but you can see Ronald really isn't up for that commitment yet. I fear he will be as bad as my Charlie"  
"I doubt that Molly, he just needs to find the right Witch is all" Hermione reached up and placed a glass in the cabinet.  
"And you … have you found the right Wizard I dare ask?"  
She turned her head to see Draco and Harry running after the children pretending to be dinosaurs, squeals of happiness surrounded the room from the children.

"I think I have, I mean it is still early days to say the 'L' word, but I don't think I have felt this strong towards anyone, nor their kids, now you know I am not the maternal type"

* * *

And it was true, she wasn't the maternal type, she had long but accepted that she was going to be a single woman in her 90's, with a few cats living in a nice cottage having her nieces and nephew pop over frequently and sadly enough she was happy with it.  
"Hermione love, I think I better get this one home for a bath and bed" Hermione turned and nodded to Draco holding his Son's hand.  
"Give me a minute love" Folding the tea towel up and placing it on the counter she retrieved her cloak and Scorpious's coat from the hallway.

"Come here then little munchkin, arms in" She held the coat wide open for him to manoeuvre into.  
"Daddy is being a dinosaur Hermione" The little boy, obviously still giddy as a kipper, at least allowed Hermione to zip him into his coat.

"Come on then Mr home time"  
She said her goodbyes to the family and allowed them to encircle herself in hugs upon hugs. Of course she didn't envy Draco being the centre of the attention within the Weasley's, receiving more hugs and kisses than she had -especially from Molly-  
"We are having a birthday party for Scorpious on Friday and would like it very much if you could all come, it starts at 1.00pm and the floo will be open awaiting your arrival."  
Draco asked as casual as he could, sighing happily when they all wholeheartedly accepted his invitation.

* * *

Laughing could be heard through the unusually quiet Malfoy Manor as Hermione stepped out of the floo fire with little Scorpious clutching tightly to her hand. They had left Draco at The Burrow being 'Mothered' by the Weasley Women.  
"Come here, you still have gravy around your mouth" Hermione licked her cardigan sleeve and whipped the corners of the little boy's mouth.

"Thank you" he whispered shyly as they waited for Draco to eventually come through.  
"Rawwwrrr" Draco suddenly appeared, imitating a dinosaur.  
"Argh, Scorp run" Hermione and Scorpious ran from the floo room and into the entrance hall, both still screeching as 'Draco the dinosaur' ran after the two.

Somebody clearing their throat loudly near the parlour room made the trio come to a sudden standstill.  
"Father" Draco nodded in greeting as he sobered himself up.  
"You best come through Draco" Hermione didn't quite like the tone in his voice, the same tone a bearer of bad news would use.

* * *

With Scorpious still holding her hand she led them into the room and came to an abrupt stop, nearly making Draco and Lucius bump into her.  
There situated next to Lady Malfoy wearing the latest fashion sat a composed Astoria Malfoy.  
"I see you finally got a nanny, although I am very surprised to see whom you hired for our son Draco"  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at the younger witch, her hand resting rather calmly on her wand.

"Come and give mummy a cuddle then Scorpious"  
Hermione watched in silent horror as she stood and outstretched her arms half expecting the boy to run into them.  
"You're not my mummy, Hermione is"  
The little boy curled himself around Hermione's leg, making this even harder on herself, All eyes turned on her to watch her reaction.

Bending down ever so slightly she gently forced Scorpious to stand up and look at her in the eye.  
"Scorp, you know how your my favourite man right?" he nodded with understanding.  
"And you know we have had fun over the last couple of days?" Again he nodded.  
"Well you see the woman standing next to Grandma?, she is infact your Mummy, and I know she hasn't been around a lot but I am sure she is here to rectify that ok?" Tears rolled down the little boys face.

"Bu.. but Hermione, you have to be my Mummy, you just have to be. Teddy and Albus's Mummy love's them, read's to them, feed's them and even take them to the potty. You love me don't you?" A single tear rolled down Hermione's face as she nodded feebly.  
"Then don't go, you can still be my Mummy, please don't leave me" Hermione couldn't stop the tears from rolling more freely now.

"I can't stay I'm afraid, but I can still be your best friend"  
"In the whole wide world?" she nodded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.  
"In the whole universe sweetie"  
"Will you still see Daddy?" If Hermione's heart hadn't broken before, it had now.  
"No Scorp, I am afraid I cannot, but if you still allow me I will be more than grateful to come to your birthday party"

"I think it's best if you stay away" Hermione gritted her teeth at the conniving witch, taking a deep breathe to stop her from hexing the witch where she stood, feeling a little more composed she smiled again at Scorpious.  
"I will stay in touch, don't you worry little man"  
Nobody was going to stop her, even if they wanted to she had grown a fondness to Scorpious and extending that invitation to his Father. Leaning in she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and stood to leave the room. Hermione couldn't look into Draco's pleading eyes, she just couldn't. It took every ounce of strength to just leave the room and again that crumpled her.

As soon as the door was closed she allowed the tears to roll more freely than she would want. Wanting to leave the Manor as quickly as possible she entered the floo room and flooed to the one place she felt welcome. Spinners End.

* * *

A/N Dont worry guys this still is a DRAMIONE story, but first we have to get the wife out of the way first :D


	6. Getting A Few Things In Order

The same evening at Malfoy Manor:-

Draco turned his icy glaze to his estranged wife.  
"Mother please take Scorpious upstairs" Narcissa rose from her seat to escort her grandson from the room. If he was going to lose his temper with the witch he didn't want his son to bear witness, Merlin knows he had seen plenty of horrendous fights between his parents as a child, he wanted better for his son.  
"What are you doing here Tori" Astoria smirked and stood –More ungraceful than his mother had- from the sofa.  
"Why darling, I have come home" She outstretched her arms, very much similar to the actions with her son earlier on in the evening.

"No … No, you have been gone five years, in the MOM eyes we are divorced"  
"Oh darling, it would have been five years, 14 days from now. I am still your wife and you my husband." Draco grimaced slightly, at lost for words to say to the wretched woman.

"Binky" Binky appeared with a 'pop' and bowed in front of Lucius.  
"Please escort Miss Greengrass to the south wing, the red room will do"  
"Of course Master" The elf rudely ushered the witch from the room.

"I demand to share Draco's room, they are the best in this place"  
"Quiet witch, or it is the dungeons for you" Lucius bellowed as his patience wore thin. Astoria struggled against the elf's persistent to remove her from the room in the end Binky used elf magic and apparated the two away.

* * *

"Father, what am I to do?" Draco followed his Father as soon as the door was silently closed, Lucius –with a flick of his hand- opened his alcohol cabinet and poured two shots of fire whiskey.  
"I am not quite sure what it is we can do son, we do not have the same power in the ministry to demand a decree absolute in a matter of days" Lucius handed a shot over to his son and watched as he gulped it down. This is was the first time he had heard his father so pessimistic.

"Wait … Angelina Weasley is the Witch that finalizes divorce's at MOM, I heard George boast about a high priority case she had just approved of this afternoon, maybe … just maybe I have made a good enough impression on her that she can help"  
A smile of pride swept across Lucius's face at how grown up his son had become.  
"Brilliant Son, see if you can arrange a meeting with Mrs Weasley at her office, ask her for a wand oath if you must, but in the meantime you are just going to act the doting father and dare I say it … husband"

"But Hermione …"  
"I know son, me and your Mother will visit her during the week, will this satay you?" Draco gave his father a simple nod.  
"Where is she residing currently?" Draco 'Accio' a piece of parchment and quill and wrote down her apartment address, -not that he knew it off by heart of course-  
"Failing this try Spinner's End… in fact try Severus's first" Lucius gave his son a nod and topped up their drinks.

"Re-invite her to Scorp's party will you Father, he will be crushed to not see her on his Birthday, even if we have to smuggle them into a room together"  
"Indeed" His Father drawled, pausing in the middle of his sentence as his wife graced the room with her presence.

"He's fast asleep my darling. Binky has been placed on watch until you go up and strengthen his wards" Draco had become slightly obsessed somebody was going to steal Scorpious as a kid, so put a protective ward on his room, nobody could enter his bedroom unless keyed into the specific wards.

"Why did you let her into the house Mother" Draco slumped down on the sofa, not quite sure who he frustrated at, himself for not looking into a divorce sooner, Astoria for just turning up out of the blue, his parents for demanding she leaves or Hermione for just giving straight up.

"Draco she was sat here when I returned from Rose's grovveling to see Scorpious, I was going to through her out if you hadnt reutnred so soon, she is up to something, I don't know what her motive is but I will use any means necessary to find it, This family is finally back to how I want it and no one, I mean no one is going disturb that ambiance"  
Nobody could miss the malice in the matriarchs' voice as she spoke so strongily about her family.

* * *

"I'm going to go up" heaving himself out of his chair he gave his Mother a kiss on the cheek before apparating to his son's room, leaving his parents alone in the parlour room both staring absentmindedly at the fireplace.

"What are we going to do?" Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her into him.  
"I'm not sure Cissy; let's hope we can sort this out before he turns 30" Narcissa snuggled into her husband's embrace.  
"And the curse …?"  
"I am just hoping the Gryffindor in Miss Granger will help us"  
"She will, if not for Draco we can always pull the Scorpious card"  
"Forever the cunning Slytherin my sweet sweet wife" Lucius tipped his wife's chin backwards to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Scorpious abruptly entered the dining room the next morning, hoping last night's memory was just a dream. Stopping in his tracks, his face fell to see his '_Mother'_ and Grandmother sat in silence eating their breakfast.  
"Come in sweetie"  
Astoria moved a chair back -next to her own- for him to sit in. Thankfully Scorpious has his father's intelligence and wit and knew she was up to something, he didn't trust her, he didn't want her, he just wanted _his Hermione_ back.

Moving around the table he sat next to his Grandmother and remained in silence as she buttered him a slice of toast.  
"Would you prefer triangles or squares today?" Scorpious took a second to think.  
"Squares please Grandmother" Taking a napkin from a glass he shoved a corner down his polo shirt ready to eat his jam covered squares.

"When you have finished maybe we can go up to your room and change your clothes?" His _Mother _asked, eyeing his muggle clothing across the table with disdain.  
"No thank you" He replied as politely as he could, truth be told she was irritating him to no end already and she had only asked him one thing, she wouldn't eat with her mouth closed, she breaths to heavily when eating and not to mention how she slurps her coffee. The list could go on.  
"Ok, how about we go to the park then darling?"  
"I want to see Teddy and Albus Grandmother" He turned to his Grandmother ignoring the woman across from him.  
"We will see, now eat up all you toast sweetie"

"Come here you have made a mess" She leapt over the table to help clean his mouth, but Scorpious didn't like the swift and quick movements so he jumped from his chair and hid behind his Grandma.  
"For Merlin's sake Scorpious, I was trying to help" The high rate witch stormed from the dining room leaving Narcissa staring icily at the back of her head and a shaken up Scorpious cowering behind her.

"I want my Hermione back Grandmother" Narcissa picked the little boy up and sat him in her lap.  
"Me two sweetie, me two"

* * *

Draco came down the stairs as Astoria bounded up them.  
"Morning _dear_" Draco stopped his _wife_ to kiss her cheek in greeting.  
"Morning sweetie" A flustered Astoria ducked her head and allowed her hair to cover her face.  
"He will get used to you, it take's time is all" Astoria snorted in an un-lady like manner.  
"I will take him out for the day and see if I can get through to him, it will allow you to become reacquainted with the manor, I am sure you remember where you are able and unable to go" With a quick nod she practically ran to her room.

* * *

Hermione had stayed in her bedroom at Spinner's end, Why did she feel so broken? It wasn't like she loved Draco … was it? No she couldn't love him they had only known each other properly for over a week and before that they hated each other, it must be the strong connection she missed with Scorp, what a sweet child he was. It was the next day in fact that she heard the familiar voices through the floorboards.

Silently opening the door she heard the trio come from the living room.  
"Try make her see sense my old friend, if anyone can do it I am sure it is you"  
"I will try, Hermione is stubborn though and if she does not want to go I shall not make her, why hurt her more than she is doing?" The front door opened and closed creeking in the process.

"Hermione come downstairs I know you were over hearing our conversation you little chit" Hermione frowned and left the comfort of her room.  
"Severus you cannot …" Hermione stopped at his smirking face.  
"Oh really mature Sev" He held his hand out for her to take once she came in reach.  
"It made you come from your room didn't it?" She blushed and took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the living room.

"We have been re-invited to Scorpious's birthday party, you will be going" Hermione shivered slightly at his intense gaze.  
"I will join you later in the afternoon, as the muggle saying goes 'there is no rest for the wicked'" Hermione smiled slightly and accepted a cup of coffee of the floating tea tray. Hermione was just pleased she was able to give him her birthday gift.

"Are you ready to tell me what it is he has done? Surely you know I am not one to read the silly gossip columns magazines"  
"Why when i already know Lady Malfoy has filled you in?"  
"Humour an old man and fill me in" Hermione smirked and shook her head.  
"Astoria returned yesterday, she wants the boys back … Severus what am I to do? I don't want to let them go nor do I want to be known as his mistress"  
She deflated into the chair as Severus patted his young friends hand in a comforting manner.

"Hermione, I believe, if she has returned after all this time there is an alternative motive behind it. In fact Cissy is sure of it. She does not share Draco's rooms or interact well with Scorpious"  
"How is this helping?" Hermione half snapped.  
"All I am saying is, be patient my child; we do not know the whole story. There still might be time for you yet sweetie, go about your daily activities, have tea with your girlfriends just don't let the media think your reacting badly, if asked comment on how she couldn't of come back at a better time."

"But she came at a worst time Sev, am I the only one to see this? She just came back out of the blue, right when I found a little bit of happiness after …"  
"Now … there is no need to be thinking of that right now my darling, what happened wasn't your fault"  
"Of course it was, I should have been more careful, this is something Draco want's and … " Severus silenced her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in tight.

* * *

Draco entered the floor Anglina was in charge of and sought out the reception desk.  
"I need to see Mrs Weasley please" The receptionist looked over her round spectacles at the platinum boys in disgust.  
"You will have to make an appointment, Mrs Weasley is really busy at the moment, it will take up to 14 working days for your appointment to be addressed." Draco grinded his teeth at the lying witch.  
"Aunty Angelina" Scorpious shouted at top of his lungs, he wasn't quite sure why he called her Aunty but it got the desired reaction.  
"Dear me what is all this shouting … Scorpious, Draco" Anglina frowned slightly.  
"It is a surprise to see you on my floor; would you like to step through to my office?" In all honestly she had no idea what to say to the two without Hermione or George being there.

"I need your help" Draco finally addressed the witch staring at him interestingly from her seat.  
"Is this about your estranged wife coming back …" Draco nodded his head swiftly  
"I'm not quite sure what it is I can do, both parties have to willingly sign for a divorce before it is presented to me, I take it Mrs Malfoy doesn't want a divorce?" Draco groaned inwardly and slunk in his sit.

"Ms Greengrass does not know I am here, I want to keep it that way"  
"Draco, the only way I can help you get a divorce without her consent is if she were hurting you or Scorpious physically" Scorpious's heart fell. It seemed a step further from_ his Hermione_.  
"But I want my Hermione back" A tear fell down his cheek as he stared at Angelina.

"Come here pumpkin" She opened her arms out for the little boy to be embraced into.  
"I will try my best to get her back for you, ok? Merlin knows she was happier with the two of you" She kissed the boys head and allowed him to return next to his father.

"Sorry for such an intimate and private question but have you slept with her?" Draco shook his head.  
"Good, don't. She may have got herself in a spot of trouble and has returned to you for help. She may also be running away from the law. Both Magical law enforcements and muggle, you will need to phone around the authorities, get as much information about her little trip away. By law you are legally allowed access to all her records in the Wizarding world, muggle I am not quite sure if it works the same way you would have to find out.

I will have a private investigator assigned to watch her for the next few days, see who she visits, what shop's she chooses to visit, whom her friends are both muggle and magical and more importantly where her money is going. We can discuss the findings once the kids are all in bed on Friday, is this ok?" Draco nodded his head enthusiastically, happy to receive any kind of help from the witch.

"But Draco" Ang stopped the Malfoy's as Draco's hand was on the doorknob.  
"Try and act the perfect pure blooded husband, I need you to speak of this with no one, and for heaven's sake please inform Hermione, I'l try my best but I cannot promise anything" Draco and Scorpious left the office and immediatly returned to the Manor.

"So what did she say son?" Lucius abruptly entered the floo room with Narcissa casting a silent charm around the room behind them.  
"She's going to try and help … but we have Scorp to thank for all this, He isn't even five and he knows how to wrap a girl around his fingers"  
"Of course he does, he is a Malfoy after all isn't he?"  
"How did your meeting with Hermione go?"  
"Severus refused for us to see her but promised she will be here on Friday"

Scorpious face light up at the prospect of _his Hermione_ returning, if just for a short period of time.


	7. Party Full Of Snakes Part I

Hermione heeded Severus's advice and invited Ginny and Luna for a coffee in Hogsmeades.  
"Severus I'm going" she shouted from the hallway.  
"Hermione come in here please" Severus called from the kitchen.  
Hermione begrudgingly hung her coat back up on the hook before slugging into the kitchen.

Severus sat at the table -set for two- with his paper out in front of him.  
"Please don't make me" Severus raised an eyebrow at her nonsense.  
"Sit down" He drawled and carefully kicked the chair back.  
"But I'm not … "  
"Just like you haven't been for the last 3 days Hermione, now you will not leave this house until you have eaten that sandwich" Hermione pouted but didn't resist as soon as the bacony goodness hit her senses.

"You know me far too well for your own good"  
Severus almost smiled at seeing her enjoy eating something he had cooked.  
"Not enough one would say, if I didn't force you to eat, you wouldn't eat until dinner and in my books that is not good enough. If you wanted a pity party and to be fed until you could burst you would have gone to Molly's at the very beginning"

Hermione smiled, a smile that said a thousand thank you's and more. Of course Severus just acknowledged it by pulling his paper up –to cover his face- anyone who didn't know him would think he was dismissing the notion. Not Hermione, she knew it was so she couldn't see his true feelings and truthfully she was fine with how their relationship worked.

"Wash your plate up, orange juice is in the fridge" Hermione let a groan escape her lips –much to Severus's amusement- as she washed her plate up.  
"You can be insufferable at times" She whispered under her breathe.  
"What was that dear child" Severus quietly asked from behind her, Jumping out of her skin she placed a handover her heart.  
"Merlin Severus you could of killed me"  
"Well if that all it takes I wish I would of done it long before now"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the smirking git, before retrieving her coat from her peg.  
"I'm going now" fastening her coat up to the top she picked her set of keys up from the key hook.  
"Don't be late home" He muffled behind the prophet.  
"I'll be home when I feel like it" came her cheeky reply, she apparated away to soon to hear his own snarky remark.

* * *

"There you are" Ginny wrapped her arms around her friends neck.  
"Calm down Gin, Severus made me eat breakfast before I left the house is all" Luna stood and pulled Hermione in for a loose cuddle before returning to her notes. Hermione with just one look knew something was on Luna's mind, she bit the top of her pen and her perfectly blonde eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Ok, out with it" She stared pointedly at the witch.  
"You don't fancy giving the Quibbler a quote do you? It's just next issue is due tomorrow and I have nothing to give to the readers." Hermione inwardly sighed at the grimace crossing her friends face. Everyone who knew Luna knew she didn't like to ask such things from her friends.

"First official interview with my friend, why not? At least you won't print lies" Luna didn't involve magic in her writing, plain paper and an ordinary pen. Muggle style if you will.  
"Ok just give me an official statement I won't ask questions, I don't want the readers to pry … too much" Luna added as a quiet after thought.

"What do I say?" She sighed sloping into the metal chair and toying with her cup of coffee Ginny had pre-ordered. She had never given a statement when a relationship had gone down the crapper, and Severus had dealt with her end of the bargain with her and Ron's no so very private split.

"Say how you want to slice his …. Off" Ginny smirked and sipped her cuppa.  
"But I don't" Luna raised an eyebrow.  
"You love him" It wasn't a question and she knew it.  
"I wish I didn't, I wish i had told him to bugger off when he came into the bookstore, I wish I had never gone to coffee with him, I wish how I don't like his perfectly chiselled features, I wish I hadn't fallen so hard for someone I barely know, look's what has happened?" Hermione caught hold of her emotions before they got a hold of her.

"Ok, Just print something along the lines of, I have come from our week together stronger, I wish Draco and _Astoria_ all the best for their future and any future Malfoy heirs that are to grace the wizarding world" Luna smiled appreciatively.  
"I trust you will expand" Luna nodded already on the job.

* * *

"How are the children?" Hermione turned to Ginny.  
"Fine, Teddy is with his Grandma for the day, James and Albus are with Ron and Harry –its take the children to work day- and my Lily flower is baking cookies with mum."  
"So is Ron taking Albus around the ministry again?"  
"No, no he learnt his lesson from last year and is taking James instead"

Last year Ron had taken his nephew Albus, much to dismay he learnt Albus had spent way too many hours with his Uncle George and had a love for practical jokes.  
"So, will you be going to Scorpious birthday?" Ginny reluctantly.  
"Yes, Severus will be coming in the afternoon"  
"I didn't ask if Severus was coming, I asked about you Hermione" Concern seeped through every word.

"I will be going and I have just received his present today" Hermione smiled, she couldn't wait to see his face when he opened the surprise.  
"Are you ok with going, I mean She is going to be there and she will make sure to be draped all over Draco's arm" Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, she had already thought all this through.  
"I know, but what can I do? Be the desperate girl who can't let him go? No I refuse, I will charge through Friday and be there for Scorpious."

"It's ok not to be ok" Luna called over her papers.  
"I know Luna, but that's what I have Severus for"  
"I will never understand how your relationship started with our snarky potions teacher" Hermione tried to stifle a giggle.  
"If I told you the whole truth you wouldn't believe me" Hermione told her friends what was necessary.  
"Have you … you know?" Ginny wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend.  
"With Severus? … No … It would be extremely wrong"

* * *

When Luna had finished the statement and handed it to Hermione for a proof read they were able to properly be together for a while, eating cake and all. They discussed how Luna's paper was fairing, how Ginny was at her wits end with Lily's tantrum stage and Hermione's best seller book. All three stayed truly away from the 'Malfoy' subject as to not cause any bad ambiance between the great day.

"Right I must be going to get this printed, I will send you a copy Mione'" Luna kissed her friends and left for home.  
"I must be going too, Harry will be home soon and I am hoping I can make some cake before he comes home, would you like to stay?" Hermione shook her head.  
"Severus is making rhubarb crumble, don't tell on me Gin but I swear it beats your mum's hands down. I will send you some tonight for you to taste" The two cuddled in goodbye and departured in their different directions.

* * *

"Hermione" knock knock.  
"Wake up" knock knock.  
"It's 12.00" Knock knock. Hermione flung the door open, nearly splintering the wood in the process.  
"Why didn't you wake me already"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I have been at work all morning. Remind me next time to take the day off of work just to wake you up early" Sarcasm laced from his mouth as he turned for the stairs.

"Thank you" She whispered feebly but Severus was already slamming the living room door shut.  
Pulling on some blue chinos, a black top and her black biker jacket she bounded the stairs pulling her hair in a messy bun in the process.  
"Are you ready now?" Hermione frowned slightly.  
"Were not leaving until were on a good note Severus"

"Sorry, I don't want to go today and allow you to get hurt, if it gets too much let me know and we will come straight back home. Promise me Hermione"  
If it was anybody else he would of hexed them into oblivion for attempting such a thing, but with Hermione he couldn't ignore her requests, anything she asked for she got without questioning.

* * *

With a gentle smile she held onto his preferred arm as they flooed outside the Manor's door, an house elf automatically opened the door.  
"I did wonder when you would whore your back in here" Hermione clutched tightly to Severus's arm, trying hard to ignore the witch coming from the stairs.  
"Couldn't have my husband so you choose his godfather …. How sick" Hermione rolled her eyes at her immaturity.

"Ms Greengrass" Severus rudely pushed past her and into the Manor half dragging Hermione with him.  
"I don't think your quite welcome here, a _blood traitor_ and a _mudblood_" Hermione rolled her wand between her fingers in her coat pocket.  
"I do believe we are, Lucius thank you for personally inviting us" Severus never took his eyes off the Slytherin witch for a moment as Lucius came out from the shadows..

"Severus my old friend, come in come in. Ms Greengrass you should know protocol. Stand by the door and greet the guests"  
"Lord Malfoy" Hermione smiled slightly shy, she hadn't seen the Malfoy's or the Manor since the night she left.  
"Please, I am sure we are well acquainted for you to call me Lucius" Reaching down he gently held her hand and pressedd it to his lips briskly.

"Come through to the garden, Scorpious will be delighted to see you both"  
"And what about me Lucius?" The girl asked from the stairs.  
"Know your place girl, Lord Malfoy is my correct title" He bellowed at her quivering form.  
"What are you doing to the poor girl" Severus smirked as he allowed the trio to enter the gardens.  
"Nothing she doesn't bloody deserved … Scorpious" Lucius called to the circle of kids.

* * *

Scorpious took one look up at his Grandfather and sprinted across the lawn.  
Draco whom was watching his son intently followed his gaze to the most beautiful witch he had ever seen stood with his Father and Severus, of course he knew who she was. Who could miss those beautiful eyes.  
"Patience" Angelina Weasley whispered into his ear, they had just come from his study discussing the findings on his _Wife_.

"Hermione" The little boy screeched as he lifted his arms up. Hermione scooped him up and ran in a circle with him.  
"I missed you darling" She stopped spinning and returned next to Severus.  
"I missed you two, Father has been terribly lonesome without you"  
Hermione plastered her best smile on, knowing she was probably being watched by everyone and Draco himself.  
"I'm sure he is doing fine sweetie, would you like to open my present?"

She placed Scorpious on the floor as he nodded eagerly and lowered herself so she was sat on the floor across from him. Pulling a brown paper wrapped object from her bag she handed it to the little boy, monitoring his reaction. Scorpious ripped open the paper and sat cemented into the ground.  
"But you said …" Hermione smiled  
"I know but you wanted it, this is the first one out yet. Open it up" He did as instructed and smiled.  
"That will be on each and every book that is printed" On the first page read; To a little Scorpion who knows plenty about dinosaurs. He placed the book carefully on the floor and jumped into her arms.  
"I love it, I love it" The little boy squealed"

* * *

"What is it that Miss Grange has bought you son" Hermione looked up to the beautiful grey eyes.  
"Look Daddy, Hermione bought me 'Dragons and Other Tales'" Draco raised an eyebrow obviously impressed.  
"How did you manage that one Granger?"  
"Back to first name basis are we know Malfoy, Surely you're adult enough to call me by my given name" Hermione smirked slightly.

"Fine … _Hermione _how did you manage to get Scorpious a copy of your new book?" Hermione loved the way her name rolled elegantly off his tongue.  
"Simply that … It's my book, I requested one to be printed early especially for Scorpious" Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Thank you for giving Scorpious such a gift, Scorpious thank Miss Granger accordingly" Hermione frowned slightly at his awkwardness.  
"Thank you Hermione, We were just about to play quidditch with the adults … would you like to play?" Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
"I will sit on the side line, is that okay sweetie?" With a nod Scorpious ran back down to the pitch were his friends were surrounding Hary and Ron, supposedly the referees.

* * *

Hermione made her way over to her girlies as soon as she saw the two sat under an apple tree, ignoring the constant staring at the back of her head she held her head high.  
"Why do I feel like everyone is watching my every move" She whispered carefully in Ginny's ear.  
"Because silly, they are. Every journalist is here from the important papers watching how you interact with Draco" Hermione looked around the garden as if somewhat bored, noting in fact that Ginny was correct, Even Luna was taking a few pictures for The Quibbler.

"Don't look, but Astoria is trying ever so hard to flirt with Draco, and he cannot keep his eyes off of you" Ang poked her elbow in her side suggestively.  
"Please, she can have him" Hermione returned her eyes on the kids on their brooms. Angelina frowned, she thought Draco had told her.

The game had been going well, Scorpious's team was winning not that having James and Teddy on their team wasn't a big help. Being the birthday boy he was the captain and the seeker for his team, flying higher than she was comfortable with Hermione watched in horror as Scorpious fell from his broom.

Ginny immediately gripped her arm back keeping her securely in place. Of course Astoria ran across the field, pretending to be the doting Mother. She tended to him and made sure he was ok before giving him a cuddle. Disgusted Scorpious pushed her way from him, standing by himself he ran freely to _his Hermione_ crying all the way. Ginny –with a smile securely fit into place- finally let go of her friend to allow her to embrace the boy.

"Are you ok darling?" She pushed his hair from his fringe as he nodded.  
"Your mummy could have made you feel better you know" Scorpious stepped away slightly with frown securely in place.  
"She is not my mother never mind a mummy" He half screeched not caring who heard him.  
"Ok darling, ok come here" Hermione pulled Scorpious closer to her.

* * *

"Are you ok Scorp?" Draco out of breathe stopped in front of the trio of girls.  
"I am now, Hermione making me feel better … see, can she make you feel better Daddy?" Ginny and Anglina covered their mouths to stop them from laughing.  
"I am sure your Daddy is just tired from work darling, a good night sleep and a hot cuppa will sort him out" Hermione answered Scorpious, expertly ignoring Draco's intense gaze.

"Go play with your friends sweetie" Hermione gave him a final kiss on his forehead and stood up.  
"Stay away from my son Granger" Hermione bit her tongue at the irritating voice quickly coming into view.  
"Miss Granger was consoling our son, something you couldn't do. You are embarrassing yourself Tori. Go inside and calm down" Draco demanded of his wife, and of course the dutiful wife agreed.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, Hermione stayed by her girlies side throughout the whole function, she kept her wandering eyes on Draco's interactions with his wife, they didn't seem like the loved up couple the Prophet had portrayed them over the week. Severus stayed with Lucius on the outskirts on the gardens whilst Narcissa -always the perfect hostess- wondered around each guest tending to their needs.


	8. Party Full Of Snakes Part II

Once 3.00pm came guests and paparazzi alike were slowly filling out of the Manor. Hermione thought it weird that Ang would constantly make excuses to run off and speak to Draco during the party, nether the less Hermione returned to Severus's side –at the end- and stayed put once her friends left, where was her comfort zone? Without them there she felt like a fish striving for oxygen out of its bowl.

"Lucius has invited us for diner; do you mind that I accepted Hermione?" Severus peered down to gaze at her reaction.  
"Not at all Severus, Thank you for the invitation Lucius"  
"Don't mention it, shall we?" Severus placed Hermione's hand in the crook of his elbow to escort her inside.

The Manor had been redecorated Hermione noticed, well the parts she had been dragged through had been. It was eloquent and chique at the same time. If she visited Queen Elizabeth in Buckingham Palace she would have hoped it would be decorated and furnished very similar to Malfoy Manor. Not an object or artefact out of place and you would need a white cotton glove for dust inspection -if there were any-.

"Ah Hermione dear, do come in" Severus almost pushed Hermione inside the parlour where Cissy sat in a Green chair next to the fire, was he purposely trying to annoy her today?.  
"Lady Malfoy" Hermione smiled and sat down in a red beside Cissy.  
"Please Hermione, I am sure you can call me Cissy by now" Hermione smiled at the informality she was granted over their own Daughter in law.

"Hermione" Scorpious ran into the room to his favourite person  
"Why hello birthday boy, are you having a good birthday so far?" The room dropped a few degrees once the little man's parents had entered the room but she didn't give it a second thought.  
"I am now I know you came"  
"You are just the cutest" Hermione gently tapped his button nose with a finger.

"Which is your favourite present?" He tapped his chin with a finger in thought.  
"I really liked the potion set Uncle Severus got me, and I love the broom Daddy bought me but my best present is my new book you gave me, will you read to me when it is my bedtime?"

"Well I am sure your mummy or daddy will want to read your bedtime story sweetie" Scorpious shook his little platinum head.

"Mother doesn't read to me, Daddy does. But I want you to read me my book. Please Hermione; it is my birthday after all"

"Yes Hermione, it is after all the boy's birthday" Hermione wish she could slap the smile off Lucius Malfoy's face at the moment but instead she steadied her nerves and smiled brightly back to the young Malfoy.

"Then of course Master Malfoy, I would be delighted to read you a bedtime story" Scorpious smiled and rested his head on Hermione's chest.  
"Has all that running around made you tired darling?" She felt him shake his head, but she is _he's _Hermione so of course she knew better.

* * *

"Dinner is served" An elf called from the doorway.  
Severus held his hand out for Hermione to take but Scorpious pushed it gently away.  
"It's my birthday there for I get to escort the pretty lady in" Severus stifled a laugh and allowed him to do his job.

"Miss Hermione will you allow me to escort you into the dining room" Hermione smiled and took his outstretched hand.  
"Why thank you Master Malfoy, I will be delighted"

Hermione sat in between Severus and Scorpious at the table and helped him to cut up his braising steak.

"Daddy says dinosaurs would eat steak, is he telling the truth Hermione?" Hermione smirked at Draco before turning to his son.  
"Dinosaurs would eat anything they could Scorp, including little blonde haired boys" She tickled his tummy -much to his amusement- before cutting her steak into bite size chunks, not stabbing the fork in the meat and chewing it -much like a dog would- as Astoria was doing, Hermione wanted to put a shield up to protect herself from her saliva flying everywhere. Needless to say I am sure everybody was delighted once she finished her steak.

"I must ask Miss Granger, what you being my Husband's mistress and all, are you using a contraceptive pill or that muggle rip off with him?" Hermione's face paled an incredible amount.  
"You see, of course we don't want to worry about catching anything or any bastard children that procure"  
Hermione held onto Severus's sleeve as her magic crackled around the room -making her hair frizz slightly-, she wasn't going to lose her temper in front of Scorpious, she was better, she is better than that.  
"Such words at the dinner table Ms Greengrass and in front of your son as well, I am very disappointed in you" Lucius drawled whilst squinting his eyes ever so slightly at his son's wife.  
"It's Mrs Malfoy, and you will do well to remember that" Severus smirked at the temper sure to rise from Lucius Malfoy.

"You dare to disrespect me in my own house" He roared banging his knife and fork on the table –much like children would waiting for dessert- Cissy patted her Husband's hand to try and quiet him down and take hold of the situation.  
"Astoria, remove yourself from my dining room. The elf's will bring your meal up later on" She tried to be calm for the sake of her Grandson, Merlin knew Narcissa Malfoy nee Black could Avada the girl with a flick of her wand … and make it look like an accident. Knowing when she had gone too far, Astoria excused herself from the dining room and sulked off up to her room.

* * *

"Sorry about my wife's behaviour, she has been under some stress at the moment" Hermione quietly wondered just what stressed he was referring to, the stress of abandoning her family for five years and the coming back to see she doesn't fit in or the fact she knows she is not welcome at the Manor.

"Not to worry, we just hope whatever it is she will recover in full health, don't we Hermione"  
Hermione nodded her head simply, not trusting a snidy comment to come from her mouth.  
"I must ask godfather, to what your relationship is to Miss Granger?" Hermione and Severus booth smirked at the jealous tone used in his voice.

"Shall you tell him or shall I dear?" She placed a hand on his arm; Severus shook his head at her antics and the colour quickly draining from his godsons face.  
"Hermione is my ward of court if you must so know" Severus willingly smiled.  
"How did that come about?" Cissy asked aloud, obviously curious and rightly so, who wouldn't be?.

"During the war I obliviated my parents memory, I had no way to go, no home no food nor shelter. You see I hadn't thought that far ahead rather stupidly of me, I am usually one to think things thoroughly to end, I don't usually jump into anything with my hands and feet tied, I wanted them safe but that was not the case at the end." She paused to glance at Lucius's face, studying it for a brief second.

"I walked until no one was in sight and begrudgingly called upon the knight bus, I asked Stan to take me to Hogwarts but he stupidly dropped me off outside an abandoned street, I knocked on the only door that wasn't boarded up and Severus opened the door. Rest of the story short he took me in and looked after me."

"How heroic of you, my old friend" Hermione laughed slightly at Lucius's gaze, it didn't scare her as much as it once might have, What Severus did was nothing Heroic. No Severus Snape should be a saint for the things he has put up with from Hermione in the past so many years.  
"Finished Hermione" Hermione smiled at Scorpious's gravy covered face.  
"Why is it, every time you have gravy you always manage to make a mess?" Retrieving the napkin from half way down his polo, she tentatively wiped his mouth.

"You're a better Mummy than Astoria" Hermione paused for a fraction of a second before finishing cleaning his chops.  
"I am sure you don't mean that darling, because that would be rude and mean"  
"But I do mean Hermione, I really do" Draco scraped his chair back and picked the little boy up before things got more out of hand.  
"Come on, Daddy's little scorpion needs a bath" Scorpious pleaded over and over that he didn't need a bath but Draco was having none of it.

* * *

Hermione stared down at her hands not quite sure what to say to diffuse the awkward tension.  
"Scorpious is having a hard time adjusting to Astoria suddenly coming back" Cissy decided enough was enough.  
"He misses you terribly Hermione" Hermione met Cissy's gaze with her own.  
"He will get used to her I'm sure, he just needs time, I will not be in contact if that is what he needs…"

"Draco misses you more my dear" Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She didn't need to hear this.  
"As do I, but I refuse to be known as his mistress, a common whore or a bed warmer perhaps?"  
"Hermione" Severus chided the snarky tone in her voice; she had definitely learnt a few things from him.  
"We weren't quite thinking that, let's get straight to the point Hermione I hate to dance around a subject, I wish to hire you as my Grandson's nanny, he loves and adores you. What else is needed in such occupation?"

"I already have a job Cissy"  
"I will allow you time off for what is necessary" Severus hastily agreed.  
"Why is everyone so intent on making this harder?" Groaning she placed her hands over her face.  
"Maybe you should read Scorpious his bed time story now my dear, shall we?" Lucius offered her his hand to take.

* * *

He booted up a conversation as soon as the dining room door was shut.  
"Maybe you can tell me more about your relationship with Severus?"  
"Where to start?"  
"At the beginning is usually best" Lucius smartly pointed out.  
"Ok, I will make this short. After Severus took me in I was a mess. I didn't want to fight the war anymore it got to the point that I was depressed and didn't care whom won. I had lost so many friends and family in the beginning that it really sunk home. Severus allowed my childish ways for no more than an hour. Why should he have me sulking in his own home? And rightly so too. I remember one night when you dropped by unexpectedly and of course my stuff lingered around the house. What choice did he have but to say he had a lady friend? I didn't hear anything you was discussing" Lucius raised an eyebrow at her blatant lie.

"Ok so I heard you talk about some curse, but apart from that I don't know what else was said. Severus allowed me out of the house and he gave me the care and security I so craved. Once we won the war we made it official via old blood magic. In all but genetics I am Severus's daughter, even the MOM recognises me as so. Our blood freely runs together in our bodies."

"But you don't take his name I see?" Hermione shook her head.  
"I wanted to, but Severus had such a horrible childhood he wanted me to keep my name. I didn't protest ... much"  
"You don't need to tell me my friend had a crap childhood, I know. I have seen the memories" Hermione shuddered at the bitterness in his voice, she hadn't seen the memories but the story's created just as much of a vicious picture.  
"The magic between us allows him to be open with me, he can't lie or be angry with me -much- ... I honestly think this is what he needed, someone to love and take care of him in his time of need"

"We don't expect you to be a 'common whore' as you put it earlier my dear"  
"It pains us terribly that they are both pining for you" Hermione swiftly wiped a treacherous tear from her face.  
"Don't cry over trivial things. I and Cissy have the situation in hand"  
"What does that even mean?" Hermione raised her tear stained face to Lucius who stopped in his tracks.

"Here we are, he should be tucked in for bed by now, today has done him a boat load of good but he has tired himself out beyond belief." Lucius kissed her cheek and swiftly left her alone in the deserted hallway speechless.

* * *

On entering the room carefully she saw Draco pulling a top over his son's head and turned to the noise of the door opening.  
"Ready for your story little man?" Scorpious nodded tiredly.

"Jump in then munchkin" Hermione pulled the duvet up to his tummy and lay next to him on the bed.  
Draco sat in the rocking chair in the corner watching Hermione read to his son sending him to sleep with her soothing voice. He contemplated telling her many times before now, he had Two years left. Two years in which he had to marry, bond and have a daughter with the witch, that was plenty of time ... right?  
"The end" She whispered quietly, he looked up to see Scorpious fast asleep cuddling his toy dragon.

"Hermione we should talk" Climbing from the wooden dragon bed she placed the book in his bookshelf.  
"I am afraid Severus is waiting for me" She made an attempt to leave.  
"I need you" He pleaded, gently holding onto her wrist.  
"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry I'm trying to be there for Scorpious, merlin knows I care for the kid but everybody is intent on making this harder" Draco escorted her from the room quietly away from his son's sleeping form and down into the parlour in more neutral ground.

* * *

"I apologise for upsetting you earlier dear" Cissy wrapped her arms loosely around the young witch.  
"Apology accepted" She tried to smile, sadly failed but she tried.  
"Just think about my offer … please?"  
"What would I have to do?" She didn't want to belittle herself to being a nanny but she needed a more stable income, being a writer is only good as long as the books are _constantly_ flowing and truth be told she wasn't all that serious of a writer. Working with Severus gave her the company she so lacked but not the challenge … not that she dare admit that to him.

"Fantastic, Draco leaves for work at precisely 9.30am … or he is supposed to. You will be expected to wake up 9 and come down …"  
"Hermione will not need accommodations at the Manor that is pushing it a little too far Cissy" With a brisk nod to Severus she let that one drop.

"You are expected to be here at 9.00am where I would have already fed and dressed Scorpious, you will tutor and look after his general needs, any questions or requests?"  
"Yes, as I am looking after him during the day, Miss Greengrass is to see Scorpious in her own time, not mine. I cannot promise I won't hex her and I would really like to refrain from doing so around Scorp" Lucius smirked behind the witches back at her notions; she was far more Slytherin than she let on to be.  
"Granted, most days she is out or in her rooms."

"Now that everything is sorted, we thank you for your hospitality but we must be returning home" Severus wrapped his arm around his ward and apparated them both home. She wasn't quite home when she heard Draco shout at his parents.  
"I'm trying but she doesn't love me" A tear fell down her face, if only he knew how much she loved him.


	9. A Different Side To Every Story

A/N So I am suffering with the flu at the moment so I apologise extra hard on grammar and spelling mistakes still trying to find a BETA for this story. Thank you to each and everyone of you for your encouraging words. :)

* * *

Draco watched disheartened as Severus escorted Hermione home, his heart immediatly ached with the loss of contact .  
"Have you told her yet son?" His father breached the subject first in a hushed whisper.  
"No" He slumped down into the sofa, his elbows resting in his knees and he's head resting in his hands.  
"And why ever not? She is our last chance; do you want this curse to be passed onto Scorpious? You are not trying hard enough to grip onto her" His Mother whispered harshly.  
"No of course I don't want this for him. I'm trying but she doesn't love me, kind of defeats the object don't you think mother?" His voice rose slightly.

"Calm you anger son" Lucius put enough authority into his voice for his son to take heed.  
"Sorry Mother" Narcissa elegantly glided across the Malfoy parlour room to comfort her son.  
"I know this is causing you stress, do you want to tell me what Mrs Weasley's investigator managed to scrap out?"

"She has been spending her money on baby things and hiding it in a muggle property somewhere in the south of Spain, which explains her absence from the Manor days at a time. He then followed her to a type of hospital in muggle London but he wasn't allowed entry, a cloth of god kept guard at the reception"

"Is she involved in any charity work?" Lucius asked knowing his Wife went to such hospitals.  
"The only charity Astoria Greengrass knows of is herself" His Mother spat out in anger, Lady Narcissa Malfoy since gaining such a title had been heavily hands on within her charity work, not one afraid to get her hands and nails dirty she was always the first to pick up a microphone and ask for donations or organizing fun runs.

"Ok, but why else would she go to a hospital? She knows we have a private healer if she is ill"  
"Unless she has caught a muggle disease and a healer cant heal her" Narcissa suggested.  
"No, that doesn't explain why she would keep it so quiet" Draco allowed his head to roll over the back of the cream loveseat as he stared up at the ceiling thinking of various scenarios but with every one of them he came out blank in the end. Astoria was up to something he it didn't bode well with him.

"Ang thinks if we can find a crime against her the decree absolute is in our hands reach" It irritated Draco to no end, having something so close and not being able to touch it, he needed the divorce for himself and Scorp.  
"You need to tell Hermione son, she has no clue and you, you clueless idiot has left her out in the cold thinking you want Astoria over her" His Mother scolded not too happy with how clueless her boys were being.

"Is it too late to go over now or would Sev kick me out on my behind?" Draco pulled his sleeve up to reveal it was only 7.30pm on his black Armani watch.  
"I shouldn't think so Son" Lucius walked over to the fireplace and tapped his wand against the marble to set the floo going.  
"Keep an eye on Scorp for me, I shouldn't be too long" With a parting nod he stepped into the fire and called out 'Spinners End' -praying for a miracle that Severus had it open-.

* * *

"Apparating always makes me feel so sick and dizzy" Hermione moaned as she placed her cold fingers to her forehead in hopes to lessen the pain as their feet touched solid ground  
"You shouldn't let go of Draco so soon my dear" She turned on her heel, frowning at her protector.  
"What am I missing Severus? Everyone is telling to keep my talons securely in his back but you all know I don't want to be known as his mistress, in or out of the papers. So I ask again what it that I am missing?."  
Hermione's arms placed across her chest and her foot tapping silently on the brown carpet, not taking her eyes away from Severus's glare. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I think I should let Draco explain that one my dear"  
"Let Draco explain what?" A familiar voice behind her made her spin so fast on her feels she tripped over her own footing, she expected to come face to face with the brown carpet, not warm arms embracing her stomach that held her up.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asked, righting herself onto the ground.  
"I'll leave you two to talk alone" Severus left the room to presumably do his own thing.

* * *

"Can we sit down? I think you will need it" Frowning she showed Draco the sofa's although they were plainly in view, she knew it to be polite.  
"Where to start" He nervously wringed his wrists.  
"At the beginning is the usually best" Hermione quoted Lucius form earlier with a nervous chuckle.

"Right, the beginning. Many Malfoy's ago a curse was placed upon our family's name. I will cut this short. No Malfoy can give birth to a daughter unless bonded in heart and soul with his Wife. The two must match perfectly in every shape and form. We didn't know the bonded part until Grandfather Abraxas died. Now Mother and Father are bonded as the Witch wished but after having me it nearly killed Mother and I so they refrained from having any more children …"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't you be telling this to Astoria?" Draco shook his head.  
"You know when she is the one; a pull of your heart can be felt when she is near and an ache when she is far away. I feel this with another who is not Astoria"

Swallowing her dry tongue Hermione shakily asked who?  
"You my dear, it has always been you" He raised his hand to stroke her cheek which in instinct she leant into.

* * *

"No, you can't your married Draco." Hermione refused to admit this could be happening and moved her head away from his warm touch, No he needed to be in love with Astoria with Scorpious hanging around their ankles it would do her no good to get her hopes up.  
Draco recoiled; she was rejecting him of this he was sure. His heart crumpled slowly into tiny pieces, he needed her for his heart and soul like he needed oxygen to breathe.

"Yes that, Ang is helping us find a way out of it. You see Astoria has been doing something extremely fishy these last few days and we cannot find out what. She has been visiting buildings our spy has no excess to" Draco's body ached for some contact with the beauty in front of him.

"Can your spy not read? Surely he knows that most buildings do have a sign above the door" Draco smirked at his observant little witch.  
"That he does, She has been going into a hospital. A muggle hospital in muggle London and our spy is a wizard he knows not of the building and we would need a muggleborn to help us. What muggle will willingly work with 2 ex-death eaters on such a private matter?"

Hermione nodded at his logic but she still didn't understand what it was he wanted, It's not like she could go and be their 'spy' she had way too much attachment to the Malfoy's as it was and now becoming Scorpious's Nanny sure wasn't going to help the situation. She will be looking after his child whilst he brings floozy after floozy in flaunting them around her.

* * *

"I hope you find what you need Draco" Draco sighed, she wasn't making this any easier for him.  
"Hermione Granger it is you I need, You i love, Once my decree absolute comes through I promise to ask Severus for your hand, we can be bonded under the waterfall of Aphrodite's and then have lots of practice to make our little girl" Hermione allowed Draco to hold her hand loosely.

"What happens until then?" She carefully pressed letting a little hope rise in her chest.  
"Until then I am afraid I burden you with our child" Hermione didn't understand, our child? She didn't have a child. Draco had Scorpious ... is that what he meant? Draco watched as realisation dawned on her.

"Scorpious loves and adores you and has asked over and over again for you to be his Mummy, you are his Mum to us love" A tear fell down her face, brushing it away with the back of her hand a few more fell down. This was really happening; her small dream was becoming brighter into the horizon. She could have her little family with Draco and Scorp, a dream come true in her eyes.

"I am only asking for you to be patient for a little longer, look after Scorp and ignore Astoria until the time comes my dear. Can you do that for me?" Tears streamed down her face as she nodded her head eagerly.  
"Come here pumpkin" Draco pulled the witch into his lap, his heart soared -a thousand feet into the air- at the love for the girl he cradled.

Hermione snuggled into his chest, she felt like she was home with him holding her tightly.  
After a while he kissed her temple and placed her on her feet.  
"I must be going darling, Astoria will be expecting me" Anger bubbled up inside of Hermione.  
"We don't share a bed my love, that is where you will lay very shortly" Smiling she wrapped her arms around his waist as his went around his shoulders.

"Until tomorrow my dear" Hermione stayed cemented into the ground. Silently watching him disappear in apparition away from her fingertips. If she opened her mouth she would have begged and pleaded for him to stay with her for the evening. Hermione knew –deep down- Draco would comply to any wish she may have, she kept shut he had Scorpious to look out for.

* * *

She didn't see Severus enter the room once more and pull her into his arms. It wasn't until the familiar scent of his aftershave entered her nose that she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tighter.

"Why are you sad? I thought he was here to explain things"  
"So you knew everything than?" she hadn't meant to sound bitter but it surely came out that way.  
"Hermione don't be like that, I found out earlier today. If I pulled you away from Scorpious and told you, I do think you would have caused an unnecessary scene." Hermione nodded her head in agreement into his chest.

"Do you remember when you first held me when I cried?" She wiped a tear away as Severus led her back to the sofa and called for the tea tray.  
"How can I not? The blood magic we are bonded with works in the same way as any other Father and Daughter relationship Hermione; I am your Father in all but the genetics –this you know-. It cut my heart into two to see what Weasley had done to you"

* * *

*** Flashback***

Hermione slammed the double black door shut and ran up into her room, how she wished Severus would key her into the apparition wards. It annoyed her every time she returned home she had to apparate outside the wards.  
"Hermione, is that you?" Severus called from the bottom of the stairs.

Jumping to her feet she stood in front of her vanity mirror and looked at her bloodshot eyes. Severus needn't see her like this; he would only say something snide and _'I told you __so_' remark to follow shortly after. Casting a glamour spell on her face she slumped back onto her bed and pulled the nearest book off of her book shelf.

Severus entered the room quietly observing Hermione for a few minutes.  
"Remove your poorly casted glamour spell Hermione" Placing her book on her duvet –spine down- she frowned at Severus and swung her legs off of her bed.  
"Now Hermione" The authority in his voice rolled off in violent waves.

Obeying Hermione removed the glamour spell with her head cast down.  
"Look at me Hermione" She couldn't disobey he's requests even if she wanted to. Stupid blood magic.  
"Would you care to explain why you have been crying?" She shook her head childishly.

"Hermione don't make me use other forces" Sighing she twiddled with her fingers as Severus pulled her computer chair out from under her desk.  
"I can sit here all night if I have to …" he lowered himself onto the black leather chair.  
"I went other to visit Ron after my shopping trip with Ginny and he was in bed with another" Severus frowned, why would he want to choose anyone besides his Hermione. That Weasley git had it good with her, why stray?

"Did you know who with?" Hermione nodded her head.  
"Lavender Brown, she was in my year and a fellow Gryffindor if you remember"  
Of course Severus remembered, he made it his life work to know every one of the Gryffindor's he taught Potions to.

"Is she the girl with high pitched voice? Didn't they date back in 6th year?" Hermione, again only nodded her head.  
"Well, I say good riddance to him then. If he can easily lower himself to a chit like that you're better off with someone who has more brains."

"But … but I don't want anyone else Severus, I only want him" Her lip quivered as a single tear fell from her face.  
"Come here" Severus moved to sit with her on the single bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"You'll feel better soon, go have a crazy shopping day with your girlfriends, have a makeover and do something outrageous. Do you want me to sort him out? …. I can make it look like he tripped" Hermione giggled slightly but shook her head.  
"No need. Harry has given him quite the beating ... and that was before Bill and Charlie allowed the twins at him" Severus never did like the Potter boy nor the Weasley's, but at least they looked out for Hermione.

*** End Flashback ***

* * *

"You still haven't keyed me into the apparition wards yet" Hermione -for the first time- saw a slight look of panic on Severus's face.  
"Come, it is bedtime for you my dear. Tomorrow is a very big day for you" Hermione groaned and placed her empty cup on the tea tray. Severus helped her up from the sofa and kissed her forehead in good night, something he had done from day one of her living with him. He didn't care she had moved out a few years ago as Spinners End would always be their home.


	10. New Occupation

I just want to immensely thank viola1701e for your suggestion in this chapter and a previous chapter.

* * *

"Severus which jacket goes better with my skirt?" Hermione held two different black jackets up in her hands. To Severus they looked exactly the same but he knew that picking the wrong jacket could be fatal.  
"The one in your left hand" He inwardly grimaced –not that Hermione would have noticed- when she frowned, he instantly knew he had made the wrong decision.  
"But this one goes better with my shoes" Hermione held the one up in her right hand.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione they both look good and the odds are high that you will remove it before you even get into the Manor" Hermione childishly pouted and pulled her preferred jacket from its hanger and slid into it.

"Have you eaten?" Hermione nodded and sipped the rest of her scolding coffee.  
"Well … what was it that you ate?" Hermione sighed and played with her cup.  
"Some cereal" Grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl she peeled the skin and made a show of biting half of it -so they didn't get into the whole cereal is not nutritional enough for breakfast debate-.

"Will you be flooing home for some lunch?"  
"Will you be here for lunch?" She shot back.  
"I should think not, but I would be interested to know your eating arrangements"  
"I will probably eat at the Manor with Scorpious but I shall be home for dinner"

Severus was immensely proud of how grown up Hermione has become, granted being around him her attitude attuned with his, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He remembered the first night she stayed at his house, merlin had that been a wild night.

* * *

***** Flashback *****

"This is the spare bedroom where you will sleep until further arrangements can be made" Severus turned around and allowed the chit to become accustomed to the room, if she had half of a brain he knew she had then she would be on the next night bus to the Burrow. He's house was not used to having female's in -never mind a student at that-, nor was he. Severus didn't want her getting too comfortable to be able to move her things into his personal space. No he would personally floo her over to the Burrow in the morning.

He wandered down into the kitchen wondering what he could cook them for dinner. He naturally hadn't planned of having a guest over -Not that he would let any in-. There was nothing in the cupboards or freezer and he only had a block of Swiss cheese in the refrigerator.

"Miss Granger" he called up the stairs waiting patiently. When no sound of her rustling around the room came he wondered what in merlin's name she was doing. Anger rose up in his body as he planned on dragging the witch downstairs if necessary.

"Miss Granger I will not call your name again" He knocked on the door once and walked in, after all this was his house and he was certain she knew locking spells to cast if she was not appropriately dressed.  
"I expect you to answer when I call" His voice held a deadly tone in as he watched the witch on the bed. Hermione was hurdled into the corner lying in the foetal position staring forward at nothing.

"Miss Granger you will get off the bed, stop feeling sorry for yourself and make your way downstairs this instance" Severus's annoyance shone through each and every word he spoke clearly to the witch.  
"I give up, I have no hope left sir" Severus scoffed, no hope. If only she knew what he had to put up with to win this war.  
"Now" He bellowed making her sit up and make her way downstairs like a robot, he had no time for her no can do attitude.

* * *

"Now, would you prefer Chinese or Indian food Miss Granger?" Severus asked in a lighter tone. Hermione choose the brightly coloured leaflet since neither their names were no give away to the cuisine, as it turned out she choose an Indian takeaway and ordered a chicken masala.

Severus flooed the order in and sat back in his black chair as Hermione stood in the doorway twiddling her thumbs.  
"Do you plan on standing there all evening Miss Granger?" quickly scurrying into the room she sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Care to explain why you are here?" Hermione shook her head whilst counting the flowers on the carpet, so far she counted 25 red roses and 16 yellow gerbera daisies.  
"You will explain or I will use other forces Miss Granger" Hermione's head shot up in rage.  
"You cannot do that Professor"  
"Pray tell why not Miss Granger, you are in my home I do believe I can do what I please" Hermione immediately wished Stan had taken her to the burrow and not here.

Taking a deep breath she didn't think for one moment her Potion's Professor was one for empty threats.  
"I have ran away from home sir" Severus knew the girl didn't know his true alliance so he decided to play a little.  
"I see, you know I am a Death Eater and I can hand you straight over to the darklord?" Hermione's eyes wandered down to his arm and gulped audibly.  
"I trust you sir" He scoffed at her Gryffindor courage, trust was something he needn't have from the annoying chit.

* * *

"Take away order for Master Snape" A head poked up from the fire handing the bag over with the receipt Severus handed the food to Hermione to settle the cost.  
"It was rather silly thing you did Miss Granger" Severus wandered into the kitchen for cutlery before rejoining her in the living room.  
"That isn't the half of it Sir" He glanced warily down at the witch before handing her a fork and knife.  
"Explain yourself Granger" Severus was worried she had gotten herself into trouble and half expected it to come to his door.

"I oblivated my parents memory" Hermione kept her eyes on her curry praying for the tears to disappear.  
"I see, I suppose you thought if deleted your parents memory they were saved from the war?"  
"I thought it was rather clever really ... until I got onto the night bus and the dark mark appeared above my house.

He had to admit he probably would have done the same thing she had done in the same situation, his head suddenly snapped up at her sniffling. God the chit was crying. What was he supposed to do now? Should he call Minerva or Molly over and ask for help? No he knew he wouldn't see her again until school, not that he minded but she came to him subconsciously After all that is how Stan works, if you desire to be somewhere other than the d destination you state then there you shall go.

"You have shared something personal with me Miss Granger, I feel I should do the same thing" He stood and offered her his customary black handkerchief.  
"Thank you Professor but I feel there is no need" Sitting back down he picked back up his fork to continue eating.  
"I am not faithful to the Dark Lord ... I also work for the Order" Her head snapped up and realisation dawned across her face.  
Of course she had played with the notion of him being a double agent in her mind over and over again but she never thought it possible.  
"Eat ... it will do you some good" She let the corners of her lips pull up into a smile and ate with a bit more enthusiasm for the first time in a while she really felt like things were going to be ok.

***** End Flashback *****

* * *

"Until then Hermione" Severus stood from his chair at the table, gave Hermione a swift kiss on her head and left for work.  
Grabbing her keys from her hook she shoved them in her bag, put her reading glasses securely in place and flooed to Malfoy Manor leaving an abandoned Spinners End behind.  
"Here goes nothing" She whispered to herself as she felt the familiar magic of floo course through her body.

"Miss Granger" Pleasurable shivers ran down her spine at the husky voice that awaited her.  
"Mr Malfoy, such a pleasure for you to meet me" Hermione brushed the soot from her skirt and jacket. How was she supposed to greet him?, A lingering kiss?, Possibly a polite nod of the head or even a professional handshake? Draco saved her the trouble and walked forward to kiss her cheek, staying a tad bit longer than necessary.

"Scorp is in the dining room awaiting your arrival. Shall we?"  
"Lead the way Mr Malfoy" Hermione patted his pert bum in his black slacks as they walked through the hallway.  
"Naughty" He sent her a sexy wink over his shoulder before allowing her entry into the dining room.

* * *

"Hermione" Scorpious squealed from his seat.  
"Good morning Master Malfoy, are you all geared up ready for a day of learning?" The little boy shrunk into the seat and sulked.  
"Can't we just play today, and maybe tomorrow we can learn?" He asked hoping for results.

"I promise I have lessons packed with fun Scorp, you won't even know you're learning"  
"You promise?" Hermione nodded  
"I promise little man, now finish eating your toast or we won't be doing any fun at all"

She watched in awe as the little man scoffed down his breakfast.  
"I didn't think you the type to move a mistress into the our house dear" Astoria entered the dining room in slippers and a very revealing dressing gown.  
"My house, Ms Greengrass and Hermione is here to help with Scorpious" Hermione looked to the left and for the first time she realised Cissy and Lucius were present at the table.

"Of course Lord Malfoy" Her head bowed submissively as she sat down next to Draco.  
"Hermione may I look at your study plan for Scorpious please?" Cissy held her hand out expectedly.  
"Of course Cissy" Hermione pulled a large folder out of her rucksack and handed it over.  
"My, such work you have gone to" Hermione blushed slightly.  
"I kind of cheated; you see I was a teacher for an African tribe a few years ago. I just brought it along with me; I have both Magical and non-Magical topics to go over with Scorpious by Christmas"

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of cutlery banging against the table.  
"My son will not be taught anything to do with Muggles, is that understood Granger?" Hermione was silently pleading to Merlin for a chance to wipe the smug look off of her face.  
"I do apologise Ms Greengrass, but certain subjects are required for Scorpious to know such as photosynthesis and oxygen. There will be other subjects he will learn from hand, how to use a camera and how to use a paint brush –not his wand-."

"I damn right refuse, Draco tell her" Hermione looked to Draco to see who he would stick up for, she didn't want to put him in this situation so why was his wife?  
"Astoria stop being petty, I am the one that has employed Hermione and I am the one that has looked over the study plan. Hermione you have my wish to carry on as such" Hermione looked over to Cissy and smiled her gratitude whilst receiving back her folder. Hermione 1 – Astoria nil.

* * *

"Hermione, Daddy says you use a camera that doesn't move, how is that more fun?" Scorpious asked next to her.  
"Well, Magical cameras come out straight away but the one I have for you takes a little longer and looks a boat loads cooler" Hermione pulled a Dragon camera from her bag and handed it over.

"Shall we go into the Garden first?" Scorpious nodded and jumped down from the table.  
"Lead the way then sweetie" He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the Manor. He was intrigued as to what the dragon did but trusted Hermione if she said it was fun. They spent the morning getting familiar with their cameras before she allowed him to go off and take pictures.

"Hermione, it's not working" Hermione looked up from her own camera to the little boy passing the dragon to her.  
"It is Scorp"  
"But it didn't show me it like Daddy's does" Hermione laughed and pressed a button on the dragons tail.  
"Come and look at it now darling, I have already explained that it isn't like Daddy's camera so it works a little differently"

Scorpious was amazed at the end of the lesson the amount of pictures he could take of silly things, a flower, a bee, his Grandma replanting something in the garden and a few others Hermione nor Scorpious could make out.  
"What happens now?" Hermione led the little boy back into the house.

"Well I take these off to be processed and we can cut and stick them into your school book"  
"Is it green Hermione?" Hermione frowned as she opened the Manors door.  
"Is what green darling?" She set about cleansing her hands and Scorpious's with her wand before hanging their coats back up.  
"My school book, is it green?" Hermione shook her head and led her only pupil into the classroom.  
"No Scorpious it is blue" She handed it to him with a biro and asked him to write his name on the front.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt darling but Mummy just needs a word with Miss Granger"  
"Ok Scorpious, copy the alphabet into your book please" Hermione took her glasses off and left them on her desk.  
"What can I do for you Ms Greengrass?" Hermione closed the door behind her.

"It's Mrs Malfoy and you will do well to remember it _mudblood"_ Hermione –wandless- placed a silencing charm around the classroom, She would be damned if Scorpious was to hear anything that came from the poisonous toads mouth.  
"Listen up and listen good, Draco is _my _husband, not yours. I refuse to share him with the likes of you Granger. Stop taking my son off of me as well, I am his Mother, again not you. You will stay away from me and my family and as soon as my husband comes back from work you will resign from your position as our Son's nanny. We don't need your _kind_ in my house putting your mudblood germs everywhere. I have the elves cleanse our son daily after you have touched him. If you don't take heed to what I have said I will make your life a living hell, understand Granger" Hermione swiftly nodded and took the silencing charm back off of the room. If she fell at the first hurdle she would be back at square one.

"Oh and Granger, do remember Draco screams my name in ecstasy in our marital bed, not yours" she sauntered away like she owned the place. Hermione repeated the periodic table over and over in her head just to keep herself calm, if she lost her nerve at the beginning she wouldn't get Draco. Plus she knew whatever Astoria was sprouting were lies it wasn't that hard to tell when beads of sweat dripped from her brow.

* * *

"Right, have you copied them all down sweetie?" Hermione peered over his shoulder as soon as she entered the room.  
"Good, now there is a nursery rhyme to remember the alphabet. Would you like to learn it?" Hermione started off with the meter ruler stick in hand pointing to the letters on the blackboard as she sang. Scorpious listened intently for a while before joining in, _his Hermione_ was right learning can be fun. He wondered if he could invite James over for a study date?.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch with Scorpious learning Baa Baa Black sheep to add to his nursery rhyme collection. Hermione placed a sticker next to each nursery rhyme he had correctly learnt and could recite back to her. Before Draco was due home Hermione set Scorpious down in the music room and set about teaching him the piano. She remembered hating the fact her parents made her go to piano lessons as a child but now she was an adult she found it another sense of release when her emotions got too much for her to handle.

* * *

"How has he been today?" Draco snuck up behind her and kissed her hair.  
"Very well behaved, Astoria might become a problem though" Hermione took Draco from the music room and played back the threat Astoria had laid down.  
"Mmmm, ok I will have a talk with Father on what to do. I don't want her going too far"

"Hermione smiled appreciatively up at him and risked stroking his cheek with her palm.  
"Naughty naughty" Hermione blushed as Lucius came from the shadows, he had been there since he's son approach to the music room.

"Sorry Lucius, I will just go keep an eye on Scorpious" She entered the room closing the door behind her.  
"Astoria has left for Spain again" Draco informed his Father.  
"Not to worry, the more she is not in my home the more your Mother is happy" Draco frowned slightly, what was making her so unhappy these days? She was usually bubbly and bright no matter what was going on around her presence.

"Anymore news?" Lucius pressed carefully, he wanted the witch out of the house and to stop dirtying the Malfoy name.  
"Afraid not Father, I am hoping we will have her out by next weekend if all goes well" Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, knowing when he was keeping something quiet.

"Very well" Lucius turned on his heel, swinging his snake cane in hand leaving Draco alone to re-enter the music room.  
"Look Daddy, Hermione is teaching me the piano" Draco let a smile grace his face as he sat beside the two. He was home, no matter where they lived as long as they had Hermione and Scorpious by his side he would be a happy man.


	11. The Revelation

I am still recovering from the flu so I truly apologize beforehand if somethings in this chapter do not make sense, my head is so foggy that floating pink elephants make sense.

* * *

The rest of the week became quieter as Hermione kept her head in the game. Tutoring Scorpious gave her the feeling she craved with him and Draco, the unexplainable crave she had to the two Malfoy's was just that ... unexplainable, but she just put it down to the curse … would they feel the same once it was to be broken? Draco had said the two must be matched in every way imaginable … so surley he would still want her.

Her weekdays became a structured routine of normality. In the morning she would get up and eat breakfast with Severus in Spinners End, floo over to the Manor and help with Scorp, she made her daily task to teach him something new each visit and in the evening she would floo back home and have dinner with Severus.

* * *

Draco on the other hand was doing some investigating of his own. He had followed Astoria Spain the following day. He wanted his estranged wife out of the manor but in order to do that he needed to prove she was up to something. Draco watched and followed her over the short visit that she stayed in Spain. Astoria would meet with random couples for lunch before apparating back to her muggle flat, but for all Draco knew they could be her muggle friends she had acquainted herself with over the years. The heat and home sickness was soon getting to him so before ordering an ice tea -to go- from a muggle cafe he apparated back to the manor. Back to his Family.

"I'm home" He bellowed throughout the house and waited for the tell-tale signs of little feet running around the manor to greet him. With today being Saturday he had no obligation to work at Malfoy Enterprise freeing the whole day for himself and Scorp.

When he heard no noise he went in search for his monster. Draco put a silencing spell on the soles of his pumps to quieten his steps up the wooden stairs. As he got closer to Scorpious's bedroom little giggles could be heard from inside, he opened the door quietly and out jumped a green dragon.

"RAWWWWRRRRRRR" Draco's heart accelerated into his chest, he had not been expecting this.

"Daddy you are meant to run away scared" his son pulled the Dinosaurs head off from his shoulders, holding it under his arm.

"Sorry ... arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh" Draco made an attempt to run away scared just to placate his son.

"That's much better, don't you agree Master Scorpious?" That oh so familiar silky voice asked behind him making Draco stop in his tracks.

"Oh so this was your idea Granger" Hermione bit her lip as Draco turned swiftly around and stalked towards the two of them.

"I think we should run Hermione" Scorpious whispered up to her and made his way -very easily- past his daddy.

"Run Hermione if you wish though I will warn you ... I will find and capture what is truly mine" Pleasurable shivers ran down her spine as she stared at his predator gaze, his arms bent slightly at the elbow making him look even all the more menacing.

* * *

Draco was too slow as she dodged past his attack and ran out into the hallway, making a quick decision she decided to run left where a green dinosaur with blonde hair could be seen bobbing up and down, she scooped Scorp up into her arms and listened to his laughter in excitement of the chase.

"You can run but you cannot hide Hermione" Draco's voice ringed through the Manor with a possible 'sonorus' charm, Opening the closest door to her right she let them inside, closing the wood as quietly as she could behind her.

"This is Astoria's study" It hadn't escaped Hermione's mind that Scorpious had taken to calling Astoria by her given name not bothering if it high rated her. She watched the little boy walk around the desk and sit in the smaller of the two chairs.

The study was small with only a desk and a computer to occupy it, Hermione wondered if it could even be classed as a study. Scorpious was looking at a few wooden picture frames on the desk of his Father on a broom, he remembered seeing his Father laugh so freely, now if he laughed it was forced, he hadn't been his Father with Astoria been around and he was just glad his Hermione was there to look after him.

Curiosity overrode Hermione as she sat at the desk with him. She did not recognize any of the people in the non-moving pictures so turned her attention to the screen in front of her. Her fingers automatically pressed the power button and turned the computer on praying it wouldn't make a loud wiring noise creating unnecessary attention.

The computer was not password secured so she was able to snoop around the files and photos.

There was a few of Scorpious and Draco when Scorpious was first born, it must have been Astoria's electronic device as she couldn't see any of the Malfoy's using anything so muggle … so alien to the Wizarding world.

There was a file in the documents folder named 'Plans'. More than obvious and suspicious to be named such a thing but if Astoria knew none of the Manors occupants would use her computer she was free to do so. Opening the folder there were plenty of files and maps saved. She moved the cursor over to the first file to double click; Hermione frowned in confusion as she read the first few questions asked.

Name - Astoria Malfoy

Occupation - housewife

Age - 27

Reason to become a surrogate Mother -

Hermione -using her wand- printed the page off and left it next to the computer to view the other documents. She had no reason to read the rest, not really if Astoria wished to be a surrogate than it was the woman's decision.

"Hermione, what does adoption mean?" Scorpious pointed to the file on the computer he had seen, following his finger with her eyes she opened the file. She hadn't thought the Malfoy's the type to allow adoptive children into their family, even if they didn't know about them. Hermione opened the folder and immediately wished she hadn't, gasping at what she was reading, it was making her feel sick as her blood boiled over a manageable temperature if it went any higher she was surely going to combust.

* * *

Printing the rest of the folder off without even looking at what the contents read she stormed from the room to where Draco was entering the corridor.

"Told you I would find you my dear" Draco purred as he stalked closer to his prey.

"Not now Draco" She shook her head and pulled his arm, dragging him downstairs with Scorp on her hip and into the parlour room.

"Hey, how would you like to have a play date with Aunty Ginny and boys?" Scorpious jumped up and down excitedly before running off for his coat.

"Hermione, why are you sending Scorp off? This is the first day off I have had in weeks." Draco moaned.

"I have figured out what Astoria has been up to and I would prefer for him to be out of the manor for the time being"

Draco nodded his head understanding what it was she was getting at, he was slight peeved for her sending Scorp off but he understood the motive.

Hermione fire called Ginny arranging for Scorp to go over for the rest of the day whilst Scorpious and Draco packed a bag of a few of his things. Spare clothing, his dragon teddy and his colouring pens. Things of that nature he may need or want.

When Scorpious came back downstairs holding his Fathers hand Ginny was in the room looking just as angry as Hermione did.

"Going to be Aunt Ginny's boy for a while Scorp?" The little boy nodded enthusiastically and ran to his Aunt.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Draco demanded as soon as his Son and Red had left the Manors wards.

"I will once your parents appear darling, they should just have received my patronus by now" She placed the palm of her hand onto his cheek stroking tentatively.

* * *

Infact Lucius and Narcissa had received the grey floating Otter. Lucius had whisked his wife away for a day to themselves. It had been a while for them to sit in their meadow by themselves without a care in the world. They had come across this particular beauty when on their honeymoon in Holland.

With a flick of his wand champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne came from the picnic basket he had personally packed.  
"My lady" he poured a glass for his wife and attentively passed it to her. Things were still quite fragile between the pair, the war had taken a toll on their marriage and if it wasn't for the strong spark they still shared they would have been living separately by now.

"Thank you darling" Narcissa took a sip of her champagne before resting the base on her lap, she had always adored their meadow, the flowers grew in random places and the swaying of the grass blades in the wind soothed her.

"Open wide" Lucius purred into her ear.

Doing as she was told she opened her mouth for Lucius to place a strawberry in, taking a bite she almost moaned in pleasure. Strawberry's had always been her favourite food in and out of the bedroom and her husband knew it.

"Oh dear me, what in the name is that Lucius?" Lucius turned to where his wife was pointing at frowned at the grey otter coming into view.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have found information on what Astoria has been doing in Spain, you may want to help me with this, I don't trust Draco's anger when I tell him" An out of breathe Otter spoke before dispersing into nothing.

"Shall we Lady Malfoy?" Lucius stood up and offered his hand to his wife.  
"We shall Lord Malfoy" She allowed him to help her up before brushing her black dress down of grass.  
Cissy held onto her Husband's arm as he side-apparated the two of them to the Manor.

* * *

"What have we missed" Lucius Malfoy strode confidently into the room, cane in his right hand and his wife on his right arm.

"Firstly I apologize for snooping; we were playing a game of hide and seek when I came across Astoria's study with her computer in. I didn't think any of you would know how to use the muggle technology so I hacked into it and opened the only folder not containing photos on the system.

There were many files in folder so I printed them all off." With a flick of her wand hand the document papers floated into the air.

"Many of the maps are the outskirts of Spain apart for one, at first I didn't know what it was until I looked closer ..."

"It's a bird's eye image of the manor" Cissy interrupted, standing to inspect the piece of floating paper.

"Astoria has applied to be a surrogate Mother ... Someone who becomes with child and sells the child off to a couple who cannot

produce children" She explained at the confused faces staring blankly at her.

"That might explain why she had tea with two different couples yesterday, I presumed they might have been her muggle friends"  
"But that's no against the law, sure it is unheard of in our world, but that is not a ground for divorce" Lucius almost growled.

"If you please let me finish ... She has also applied to put Scorpious up for adoption" She whispered her last sentence and shuffled her feet in embarrassment for revealing such an horrid act.  
Cissy almost choked on her cuppa the tea tray had offered, Lucius's face turned red and then a shade of purple in anger and Draco sat frozen.  
"Over my dead body will she get her hands on my son" Draco growled and bolted for the door.

* * *

"Going somewhere Godson?" Luckily she had also informed Severus to come over too.  
"Sev, get out of my way" Draco stared icily at his Godfather.  
"Please, sit down and think rationally child before I fully body bind you" Severus strode over to Hermione and placed a kiss on her forehead before inspecting the papers for himself.

"What do we do oh wise one?" Draco mocked Severus as he sat back down next to his Mother.  
"Drop the cheek Draco, just because you have your own child doesn't mean you're not too old for a smack" Draco's usual pale face turned pink in embarrassment as he whispered a feeble apology.

"We wait" Hermione frowned in anger at Severus.  
"Wait, that's your great plan?" Severus nodded and paced the floor slightly.  
"We wait; see what her next course of action is to be. The boy is merely having a sleep over this evening, not unheard of for a boy his age, we will need more children in his class, make it look like Hermione isn't favouring Scorpious.

Hermione you will return home with me and Draco … Please do not irritate the witch. The last thing we need is for this to go ahead without our knowledge. Also inform Mrs Weasley of your findings it will set the ball rolling for now. The Auror's will have to be involved" Draco nodded his head; he knew they would have to get involved at some point.

"I can ask Harry to be the caseworker work with somebody we know and are familiar with. That way if he comes over unannounced it could be to do with the kid's school work" Draco smiled up fondly at _his witch_, what a bright woman she really was.

"I want Andromeda involved" Cissy declared confidently.  
"Absolutely not" Lucius growled and stood up, leaning heavily onto his cane.  
"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I have stood by your sorry arse through thick and thin, I stood by your side when you went to Azkaban, I stood by your side during both of the wars and I definitely stood by you when He came back. I have been nothing but the dutiful Wife and Mother to you and Draco so you will stand by me on this one or so help me" Cissy came nose to nose with Husband, not cowering under his gaze as she might once have done.

"Yes dear" Cissy smiled triumphantly at her success much to Lucius's dismay.


	12. Family Reunion

I had to update this today, I would have updated it at the weekend but it's been hectic, anyway the next chapter is written and will be uploaded Wednesday at the latest, I would do it tomorrow but it's my Son's birthday so hectic hectic week/weekend. :D

* * *

Everyone stayed on high alert over the next few days, looking for anything that might seem somewhat suspicious. Astoria continued to make an appearance at odd times around the Manor but nothing she seemed to be doing was anything to write home about.

The Friday evening it was Andromeda's turn to pick Teddy up from the Malfoy Manor, she hadn't ever been to the home her sister resided in, she was long burnt from the family tree before her sister's wedding to Lucius. Andromeda wasn't even invited to the couple's nuptials, not that she expected to be but it still hurt, she had to find out her favourite sister had married from the daily prophet.

Andromeda had wrote to Cissy ahead of time so they could allow her to floo over, she knew it would take far too long to change the wards and she never liked the idea of apparition anyway.  
"Ms Tonks I believe?" Andromeda brushed the soot from her steam punk dress style dress before looking at Malfoy.  
"Yes, you must be Mr Malfoy?" She knew who he was, who didn't when he's face plastered over every business paper.

"Actually it's Lord Malfoy but we won't get too far into that" Andromeda –after only spending a short period of time with him- wanted to hex the blasted smirk off of his face, how was anyone capable of being in a close perimeter of the pompous git.  
"Is Teddy ready?" Lucius nodded and opened the floo room door.  
"I think the children have yet again tired Hermione out" Lucius let out a small chuckle before opening the study room door.

"Grandma" Andromeda's face immediately lit up at the happy little boy.  
"Hello my darling" She bent down and opened her arms wide open as he ran up at her.  
"Have you been a good boy for Aunty Hermione?" She brushed his platinum blonde hair out of the way; did he always want to look like Scorpious when in the boy's presence?  
"Always, haven't I Aunt Hermione?"

"All have you behaved exceptionally well, apart from Albus but I think Uncle Harry has him in control" Andromeda grimaced, Albus was always such a pleasant young man in his presence.  
"It would seem he has been spending too much time with Uncle George at the joke shop" She tried to stifle a laugh, really she did, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

"Oh dearie me, Hermione are you free tomorrow evening? You see I find myself in some actual company and I do believe you promised to teach me that lovely recipe" Hermione smiled as she packed away the classroom equipment.  
"Beef stroganoff, Oh yes I did didn't I. Then I will make time to come over and have tea with you and Teddy" She ruffled the little boys hair as she walked past him.

"Can I come too Aunt Andromeda" Andromeda looked to her great nephew and smiled slightly, why did they all have to look like Lucius?  
"I'm afraid that is up to your Father darling" Scorpious looked up to his dad with a beaming smile.  
"Please Daddy"  
"Well, that depends, do I get to come two?" He addressed his Aunt with a wide smile.

"Of course" Why all of a sudden she felt awkward she had no idea.  
"Andy, I hadn't been informed of your arrival, please do excuse my manners" Yup that's why she felt suddenly awkward. Sure they had communicated via owls over the last week or so, but she hadn't seen her younger sister in a little over 2 decades.

"Narcissa" She greeted with a gentle nod, keeping her hand on the little boys shoulder.  
Cissy, without giving any warning jumped at her older sister and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug, forgetting who was in the room with the two, throwing all her 'how to act' actions from the window because she missed her older sister and she hoped the feeling was mutual.  
Everybody in the room had no idea where to look; they didn't want to intrude on such a private moment.

"Grandma, Aunt Andromeda has said I can go to her house for tea tomorrow" Cissy smiled at her Grandson as she pulled away from her sister.  
"Can the invitation be extended to us?" Cissy dabbed her eyes with her pocket handkerchief.

"It may but I apologise in advance, my house isn't as extravagant as what you have here"  
"Oh please, Andy has the most homely of homes they can be" Hermione scoffed behind the two sisters.

"I can imagine, when we used to play with our dolls, mine had to be pristinely kept, your dolls always played house and Bellatrix's … well her dolls were just as raged as she was, maybe that should of given us some indication of where our lives would lead" Andromeda bit back a snidy thought at her sisters comment.

"I know you always got along with _her,_ but I ask you to refrain from talking about her in my presence"  
Cissy frowned, what had Bellatrix done that she hadn't known about? Andromeda gave her the benefit of the doubt by casting a silencing spell around the two.

* * *

"Because of your dear sister, I have no Daughter, my grandson has no Mother, S_he_ murdered the only family I have left. Could you do that Cissy? Could you kill family because they were on the _wrong_ side?" Narcissa shook her head no, feeling unnecessary guilt rise up into her throat. Even if the devil himself ordered her too, she couldn't kill family. It had practically crushed her when her parents announced Andromeda no longer belonged to the house of black.

"Maybe she didn't know she was your daughter?" Cissy suggested.  
"Impossible, my Nymphadora –until the day she passed- looked like Bellatrix in her younger days"  
"Yes, so did you if I remember, everybody used to stop Mother and ask if you were twins"  
"Ah yes, did you know I still received gifts and such off her? Even Teddy receives a small gift from her on birthdays and Christmas's" Narcissa smile lit up.

"Mother would love to see you; she was ever so envious when I told her we were back in touch. Father died just before the war broke out" Her voice softened at the thought of her Father.  
"I know, of course my family paid their respects … at a much later date"

With a flick of her wand the silencing charm had erupted around them.  
"Finally come back have you dear?" Lucius kissed the top of her head.  
"Oh do behave" Cissy shooed him away playfully.

"Well we must be going, plenty to do before this monster's bedtime" Andy picked Teddy up and rested him on her hip, ignoring his protests to walk like a big boy.  
"Do be quiet Teddy, you are as tired as …."  
"As a Dragon" Scorpious laughed out giggly.

"Yes, that would work, you're as tired as a sleepy Dragon, which reminds me of a song I used to sing to your Mother, although the lyrics are something to be acquired" Hermione laughed lightly and closed the classroom door behind everyone.  
"Puff the magic Dragon by any chance Andy?" Andromeda nodded and smiled at the younger witch.  
"Yes, I dare say it might not even be appropriate to sing to such delicate ears" Everyone walked them to the floo room where Lucius tapped his wand to activate the floo.

"Hermione, do bring Severus tomorrow evening. I do believe it has been a while since we last had a good chin wag"  
"Andromeda, it was only last week" Hermione protested with a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Oh yes, still, bring him so he is not on his own for the evening" Hermione smiled and watched the two of them floo home.

* * *

Hermione flooed over to Malfoy Manor before heading over to Andromeda's, _of course_ Draco was inclined to invite Astoria, and _of course_ she accepted. She was only glad that Severus –had with much persuasion- decided to come along.

"Do stop fidgeting" Severus sneered down at Hermione, not that it had the same effect on the little chit, no she had to make it worse by bloody smirking up at him.  
"Don't fret Sev we will be at Andy's place soon" He automatically brushed down his waistcoat feeling slightly self-cautious … Not that he had a clue about what she was hampering on about.

"Are we ready then dear" Lucius drawled as his wife entered the room looking absolutely stunning.  
"Of course darling" Narcissa took her place next to Lucius as Hermione keyed the coordinates into the fire.  
"It's Tonks mansion we need to floo to" Hermione spoke to everyone making sure they didn't go to the black place (Grimmauld place) by mistake.

* * *

Hermione cringed at the floo magically whisking them away, she absolutely hated the floo network and avoided it at all costs.  
"Aunt Hermionnnneee" No longer had she stepped away from the fireplace had Teddy gripped onto her leg.  
"Hello little man" She bent down to pick him up and smothered him in kisses.

"Aunt Hermione don't, Scorpious will be here soon and you will show me up" Heat rose into her cheeks from her telling off.  
"Well then, that's me told" She smiled gently at Andy -whom Severus had yet to let go of-

The greetings had undergone and Andromeda was showing them into the parlour room.  
"It is a lovely home you have here Ms Tonks" Lucius allowed his wife to sit on the sofa before sitting himself.  
"Thank you" Andromeda smiled and waved the floating tea tray over from the cabinet.

"Is this your late Daughter? She really does like _her_ " Cissy asked as she picked a picture frame up next to the sofa.  
"It is with her Husband, that was her wedding day" Draco peered over with a raised eyebrow.  
"I didn't know she married Professor Lupin, does that mean that Teddy will …." Andromeda shook her head with a smile.

"I had Severus check for the tell-tale signs the minute he was placed in my care, Nymphadora refused time and time again to have him looked at. She said she could live with it if he was, but I wanted to know and not for it to be a surprise" Draco begrudgingly sat back down next to Astoria; he pinned to be near Hermione to be able to touch and smell the familiar aroma of Vanilla.

"I suppose congratulations are in order of your return Ms Greengrass" Andromeda started off pleasantly enough.  
"It's Mrs Malfoy and yes I _suppose_ they are" Cissy's eyes narrowed at the young witches tone towards her own sister.  
"Oh dear, but you see if I call you Mrs Malfoy I will simply get confused as I see Cissy as such" Hermione inwardly smirked at just what game Andy was playing. Very clever indeed.

* * *

"Spain is lovely this time of the year is it not?" Astoria stiffened slightly and nodded her head, giving out a heavy sigh as if she was bored.  
"I remember when my Ted took me for my honeymoon to Spain" Teddy lit up at the sound of his Grandfather and sat on Andy's lap.

"That's my Grandfather isn't it?" Andromeda stroked the little boy brown hair and nodded.  
"It sure is sweetie, it sure is" Teddy frowned and turned around on his Grandma's leg.  
"Uncle Lucius" Lucius looked up surprised at the little boys familiarity with him.  
"Yes" he didn't know whether to play nicely or drawl like Severus tends to with people he is unsure with.

"I overheard Grandma and Aunt Hermione speaking once about you, why do you hate them so?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at Andromeda and Hermione.  
"This was many many moons ago Teddy darling" Hermione interrupted gently.  
"And you should have been in bed little monster"  
"I don't hate them as you put it Teddy, there was a big disagreement before you came and even before your Aunt Hermione was born" He steered his gaze to Hermione, the little witch was smirking at him. The cheek. She is definitely Severus's ward.

"A disagreement, that's a falling out isn't it?" Lucius sharply nodded his head and raised his coffee cup to his mouth.  
"Did you hate Grandfather because he was a muggleborn?" Lucius nearly spat his tea out over the cream Persian rug.  
"I did not have the pleasure of knowing your Grandfather Teddy so I cannot say"

"I think it is time you go show Scorpious were your toys are darling" Andy placed him on his feet and waited till the boys were out of earshot.  
"I apologise for Teddy's lack of manners this evening, he is rather fascinated to where he has come from. You should be here when Harry comes over, he is firing question after question at him although I am reassured he does no such thing when he is there"

* * *

Hermione pulled Andy in for a side-ward cuddle to stop her getting ahead of her emotions. Cissy sat rather tensely across from the two, hoping it was her whom could comfort her Sister as such.  
Draco fiddled with his nail beds on his fingers, his estranged wife irritating him to no end with her tea slurping.

"Did you not get sent to eloquence school before marriage girl" Severus spat out, staring her down.  
"Severus, do behave. I am sure it is not Ms Greengrass's fault" Andromeda reprimanded the frowning Wizard.

"I see it is time for us to make tea, have you bought everything in I asked for Andy?" Andromeda nodded and allowed Hermione to help her up, old age and sore ankles were doing her no good.  
"Would … would you like to join us Cissy?" Andromeda held an outstretched hand to her surprised younger sister.  
"Thank you" Cissy smiled and stood up gracefully, following the two into the kitchen.

"Don't find me terribly rude for asking Andy, but do you not have house elf's? This house is surly too big for you to clean by yourself"  
"Of course I do but do you think I would hear the end of it from Miss Granger here if she saw one working this fine evening whilst we are cooking?" Hermione tried to protest but couldn't come up with a valid reason to argue, Andromeda was right, she would have kicked off.

The trio of witches tended to stay on amicable subjects, neither of them wanted to avoid hexes in the amazingly tiny kitchen.  
"So would you care to tell me why the last time I saw you, you were all over my nephew and now your avoid his eye contact like the plague" Hermione -wandless- warded the kitchen and pulled a stool out to cut up an onion.

"There is nothing to say on the subject really Andy, his wife came back, wanted him, got him and that's the end of it" She refused to meet the eyes of Narcissa staring at her, strangely even.  
"Mmm, you know I don't believe you right? There was so much spark and chemistry flying between the two of you. I don't need a lab to know the two of you are matched perfectly together, just become his …"

Hermione stared icily at her friend as magic crackled around her.  
"No, you of all people should know my feelings of the subject Andy" Cissy rose an eyebrow at the exchange between the two but naturally refused to ask … just observe.  
"Of course, I forget sometimes dear, I do apologise" She offered Hermione a weak smile, she really did feel bad.  
"Don't, Andy it's fine. I really should thank you over and over again … but then you would have my guts for garters so I shall not. Anyway what is going on with you and Severus?" It was Andromeda's time to blush in response.

* * *

"This cannot leave the room" Andromeda threatened with her spatula pointed at the two witches.  
"Severus and I have been enjoying each other's company for the last couple of months now"  
"I knew it" Hermione cried joyously as she reached over the counter to cuddle the witch.

"You … You're not upset?" This rather did confuse Andy, they had put off telling Hermione for a while.  
"No, should it?" Hermione seemed just as confused, sure herself and Severus were close but she could live with him having women.  
"I, we just didn't tell you sooner with your relationship with Severus growing we didn't want to endanger it" Hermione burst out laughing at the over sensitivity.

"Honestly Andromeda I am just glad that you both have found happiness with each other, you should have left me out of the equation"  
"You need to find somebody that makes you happy Hermione, after …" The temperature in the room fell below the minuses as Hermione passed the vegetables over to the cook.

"I think I will be fine by myself, honestly I have been alone for such a long time you get used to it"  
"You forget who you're talking to Hermione; it gets lonely and terribly frightening. If you have found happiness with my dear nephew grab him by the horns and hold on tightly because merlin knows the harlot in my parlour is not going to let go of him easily"

Hermione glanced over to the ever so quiet Narcissa whom was browning the steak like a pro.  
"I agree, I welcome you to be my daughter with open arms Hermione" she wiped the tears from her eyes –from the onion of course- and grabbed the bottle of wine which she had hidden in her bag.

"Oooo I could always count on you for the good stuff, oh dear me. Cissy do you remember at one of Mother's balls, I was around 17 so that would make you 15?. We had to be there of course to be paraded around like a bunch of circus folk talking and dancing to the right people, anyway Mother stupidly left some of the expensive wine in our reach and downed the whole bottle between ourselves?"

Hermione watched this significant moment in silence as she poured the wine into glasses.  
"And do you know who gave us the hangover potion to keep us from being in trouble?"  
"I just presumed you had them" Andy put the casserole dish into the oven and led the girls back into the parlour.

"Oh no, I have never been good at the art that is potion making. No it was Lucius that had an elf go out and buy us some before Mother or Father found us in the state we were in" They entered the room with smiles on their faces much to the relief of the gentleman who honestly did think a war would break out between the trio.


	13. Family Reunion Part II

I have so many of you to thank for this story happening. To each and every one of you that read/favourite/follow this story, this chapter goes to you my fellow Potterheads. :D

* * *

"Then Lucius I have to thank you for gathering such a potion for our weak young minds"  
Hermione's steps faltered as soon as they step foot into the parlour. Draco was running a hand up and down his wife's arm, whispering something into her ear to make her giggle like a school girl. She wanted nothing but to hex them both apart. It reminded her of … No, she couldn't think of that right now.

"Are you drinking" Severus eyed Hermione's glass in hand suspiciously. Severus hadn't seen her drink since ...  
"Geez Sev, lighten up. It's one glass, I'm not working tomorrow, I have nothing to get up for and I have no commitments" Severus still glared at his ward, it wasn't like her to let her hair down so loosely.

"I think it is improper of a lady to drink so early in the evening" Astoria straightened her back properly.  
"Well I think it is improper of a lady to slurp her tea, but hey we are all entitled to our opinions are we not Ms Greengrass?" Andromeda retorted before Hermione had the chance.  
"Oh we are indeed" Her eyes sized Hermione up with disgust.

"Remember your manners Ms Greengrass" Lucius's eyed the witch dangerously under his gaze.  
"I do think I am behaving impeccably well thank you _Lucius_" Hermione smirked at her stupidity.  
"Tori do be quiet, your giving me a terrible headache" Draco rubbed his temples vigorously if by _magic_ the headache would disappear.  
"Yes Draco, can I get you anything Draco? A pain relief potion perhaps might be best?" Bringing her glass up to her lips so she could hide her snigger, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how far up her head went?

"Got anything to add _mudblood_" Raising a newly plucked eyebrow Hermione's hand twitched in instinct towards her wand.  
"Oh plenty, but I am having dinner with friends and people I call family so I hardly think now is the right place nor time _Greengrass_" Severus inwardly glowered at the maturity shown by his ward.  
"Draco, are you really going to let _the help_ speak to me in that way, I am above her" She all but screeched.

"Ms Greengrass, I have just had about enough of your cheek towards my guests" Andromeda –for the first time Hermione had met the witch- raised her voice above her normal tone.  
"I don't even know why we are here, you just as low as she is" Astoria focused some of her anger on the host.  
"Leave" Cissy stayed relatively calm, compared to the anger that was soon to be eroded.  
"I said LEAVE Astoria, Leave and I will deal with you later" She allowed some of the malicious to seep through as she eyed the witch leaving via floo.

* * *

"I apologise for my wife's behaviour Aunt, it is completely out of order and will be dealt with … sufficiently." Andy smiled affectionately at her nephew.  
"It's honestly not a problem my dear child, come dinner should be ready" Looking around she realised Teddy was walking side by side with Scorpius towards the smell of food, Lucius was obviously escorting his wife and Draco was just approaching Hermione.

"May I have the pleasure?" Shivers tingled down her spine at her lovers husky voice.  
"Of course, Thank you Severus" Andy stood and allowed him to place her hand in the crook if his arm.  
"Can I escort you into the dining room my lady?" Draco bowed low, making a very tipsy Hermione laugh.

"What was that with Astoria earlier?" She hadn't meant to sound so harsh … technically none of it was her business.  
"Hermione, she is still my wife I have to make her believe I still love her"  
"Are you sleeping with her?" Draco's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe.  
"No ... No definitely not, but if I don't play along she will think something is up"

"You know, your wife needs a good slap" If she hadn't drank her whole wine glass she wouldn't have the courage to say such a thing.  
"Not now Hermione, please allow me to enjoy what little time alone I have with you" Unknown to the two, Andy and Severus had closed the door behind them giving them some needed privacy.

"What am I to you" She finally allowed him to pull her up.  
"Your my …" Shaking her head at his reluctance she took a slight step back away from him.  
"You're my everything, the Mickey to Minnie, Mr Darcy to Elizabeth, and Romeo to Juliet" Tugging her back so she fell into his embrace he swept the hair from her eyes.  
"I am falling for you Hermione and I am afraid, so afraid at what I am feeling."

"You're falling for me?" He nodded with a smile.  
"But you're still married" His eyes down casted but he still nodded his head.  
"Then I am nothing to you, nothing but your Son's nanny" Her heart broke, was he denying his wife still stood by his side, she waited impatiently all week for news of … well anything. Draco had stayed distant and only spoke to her if it was about Scorpius's schoolwork, nothing else.

* * *

"Are you two going to stand in here all day or are you going to let your dinner get cold" Lucius drawled from the doorway.  
"No, we're coming Lucius." Hermione quickly wiped her tears away and left the two dumbfounded Malfoy's behind.

Closing the door Lucius turned around and eyed his Son with suspicion.  
"Care to explain why she is in the state she is Son?"  
"I have no idea Father"  
"You're lying, try again" Lucius demanded, his fingers stroking the snake head on his cane.

"She's trying to define our relationship Father, what would you have me tell her? Oh sorry Hermione the thing you didn't want to be most is the thing you actually are, a Mistress." Settling back down on the sofa he rested his head in his hands.

"The problem with you two is patience; Hermione impatiently wants you and you impatiently want Astoria out of the picture. Patience my boy is the key to everything and I expect you to apologise to Hermione as soon as dinner is over. Now come Andromeda has set out a lovely dinner and you will miss it if you sit here and self-pity yourself."

* * *

"Are you ok Hermione?" Severus obviously concerned asked aloud.  
"Fine, hormones I guess" One word gets the whole male population away from a subject. 'Hormones'. But of course the females know better and watched the witch throughout dinner.

Hermione spoke when only spoken to and ignored all eye contact with Draco when possible.  
"Hermione leave the dishes, it will make my evening more entertaining" Andy tried to laugh her loneliness off, in fact she had become extremely lonely when Ted and Nymph had died. But Severus was slowly but surely relighting her life back up. Teddy kept her busy –sure- but of course he had to spend time with his godfather.

"I be back shortly, a trip to the little girls room calls" Hermione excused herself and left the room, a shared look between the two former black sisters and Cissy followed shortly after.

* * *

"Ok what in the name have you done to Hermione?" Severus glared across the table to his godson.  
"Absolutely nothing Sev, she asked me what she is to me and then she got all sentimental on me" forgotten memories emerged in the former Potions Professors head, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine.

"You have no idea just whom you are messing around with, Hermione has been through so much and if it wasn't for your Father's word and your promise to return to her side after _she_ has gone, I would have had you hung drawn and quartered by now boy" Severus whispered harshly hoping the two boys at the other end of the table was too engrossed talking about dinosaurs that they wouldn't be listening.

"What exactly has she been through Sev?" Leaning back into his chair he rubbed the back of his neck and allowed Andy to stroke his arm in comfort.  
"I can only tell you what I know. Just after the war and exactly the day after she was officially made my ward she met a charming young man by the name of Adrian Pucey. Perhaps you know him?" Of course Draco knew Pucey; he was the one to always bring the fire whiskey into Slytherin dorms for the younger years.

"Hermione was smitten with him, head over heels in love with him, thought the sun shone from his backside. I however saw different, I saw the real Pucey; I taught him at school and remember what a conniving little chit he was even back then. One night he had arranged to pick her up for an evening out. Hermione looked beautiful, had her hair put up in a bun, a lovely dress and heels sombre on and Mrs Potter came around to finish her make up off. Anyhow she met with Pucey at the arranged destination where he was with his friends … hammered out of his head. He dragged Hermione off to a corner … and anyway it wasn't nice.

Luckily she still kept an item on her presence she used to contact Harry with during school. She called for him and he brought the Auror's. Mrs Potter had also expressed her deepest worries towards their relationship. He always looked at her through those predatory eyes.

Once Hermione was realised from St Mungos she came home with me, Andy –with the help of Mrs Potter- had made sure her room was comfortable enough for her to call her own. She slipped into a deep depressed state, the nightmares returned, and her body weight plummeted to a dangerous level. Nobody could get through to her but Andy and I think that is why she feels so close to you" Severus glanced at his love and stroked her palm with his fingers. Silently thanking her for everything she had done.

"The trial came and went within a week, she couldn't face him alone. I … we all went along to give her Dutch courage. Pucey was only sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban, not enough … not enough by a longshot. As the Auror's escorted him from the podium, he turned to Hermione and said. _'You was just another little bed warmer my sweet mistress, but be warned to keep eyes in the back of your head when I am out my pretty'_. She fainted in the docks … in my arms. Hermione now finds it hard to trust anyone so if you're just messing her around stop whilst you're ahead, I do not care if you're my godson if I find out you have hurt my little girl you better run to the far ends of the earth boy for I shall find you" Draco recoiled slightly at Severus's protective tone, of course he had heard Pucey had been slammed into Azkaban for what he had done, but the Prophet didn't name the victim.

* * *

Hermione was just coming out of the bathroom when Cissy caught up with her  
"Are you ok my dear?" Hermione plastered her most convincing smile on and nodded her head with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.  
"I'm fine Cissy; this last week has just been emotionally draining is all. Thank Merlin for the weekend is all I can say"

Cissy smiled along; of course she didn't believe a word the younger witch said. It wasn't hard to see she was very quickly crumbling inside. But over what?  
"I want you to know if you can't turn to anyone, I would hope you could come to me. I know you can confide in my older sister and I am hoping someday to have a great relationship with the two of you"

Hermione audibly gulped and again nodded her head.  
"Of course Cissy, but honestly I am just emotionally drained"  
"Shall we then?" Cissy started down the stairs with Hermione soon following.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Severus's threat.  
"Now now Severus, no need for the over protective Father speech" She smirked and returned to his side to kiss his cheek.  
"Andy thank you for inviting me for dinner but I am afraid I have to cut my visit short" Severus frowned at the back of her head.

"Of course my dear, you go home and get a good rest" Andy rose elegantly from her seat and kissed Hermione in goodbye.  
"Severus I need to nip over to the flat before I go home …. Yes I have my keys on me" Hermione couldn't help but feel …. Loved by Severus, he really was like a Father to her.

"Aunt Hermione are you going already?" She looked down to the two sad little boys, a tear fell from her eyes much to the confusion of everyone.  
"I am darling. But I promise to see you real soon. Ok?" She smiled a watery smile and pulled the two in for a tight cuddle.

"Remember your Hermione's favourite boys ok?" The two nodded and returned for the playing.  
Before anybody could comment on her emotions, she apparated her arse out of there to her and Luna's apartment.

It was quiet … to quiet for Hermione's liking. Even at this late of evening someone was always watching television or singing on the karaoke systems. Twiddling her wand in hand she swallowed her fear away, Hermione opened the door to be only pressed up against her hallway wall losing the wand to the carpet floor. A hand pressing tightly against her mouth and a body pressed flushed on hers.

"I missed you my pretty" Hermione screamed into the hand.


	14. Missing Day 1

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and liked the drama, I know I said this would be up in a few days ... but hey you gusy deserve it for giving me such fantastic reviews!

* * *

Hermione's breathing hitched, her fear at its all-time highest since the war. Looking into Pucey's raged filled eyes she finally understood what Severus had meant by _'he stares at women with a hunger in his eyes'._  
"Missed me my pet? I did say I would come for you and come for you I have"  
She audibly gulped praying the contents of her dinner would not make an embarrassing show.

"Now I am going to take my hand away from your mouth but you must promise not to scream" Unwillingly she nodded her head for 'yes', she wanted to stay alive even if it meant being in such a close proximity with him.

Adrian slowly but surely removed his hand from her mouth but kept his leg in between her Luscious thighs.  
"Have you missed me?" Was he mad?  
"Terribly" She swallowed back down the vile in her throat.

"She's lying" Someone screeched from the corner of the darkened room.  
"Be quiet wench" For a split second he diverted his eyes away from her.  
"What you did wasn't very nice now was it? It separated me and you for a very long time and when I finally escape I am terrorised to see you on the arm of another Wizard." A finger gently caressed her cheek in somewhat of a loving crazed manner, with only a candle lighting up the entire room she could sense there was more than herself, Adrian and the screeching corner person.

"I think you should be severely punished for the hell I have been through my pet but until then …" With a nod of his head Hermione was carried off into a room by two gentlemen with extremely cold hands, never one to go quietly she kicked and screamed the entire way.  
"Do keep her quiet, I want her submissive when I attend to her" Hermione's eyes nearly bulged from her sockets, her nightmare would be relived.

The two gentlemen dragged her off into her bedroom and threw her inside where her bottom came into contact with the cold flooring. A ball of fear rose into her throat bringing on a small panic attack. Her windows had been bordered up by planks of wood and surly by magic, her door was locked, her room had been totally emptied and the raised voices down the corridor did nothing to clench her need for escape.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she had been sat there until her door opened slightly.  
"Pucey just give me five minutes with her … yes yes I won't hurt her much" That voice, Hermione would recognize the haughty tone anywhere.

"I am sure you know who I am" No crap Sherlock.  
"Greengrass" Hermione nodded her head to the shadowed figure.  
"Don't speak until spoken too _mudblood_" Something cold and thin was pressed into her throat.  
"It wouldn't take much for me to whisper those little words; I have killed before so one less filth to grace this world will do nothing to my conscience . .patience"

The wand came from her throat as she watched Astoria's manic shadow pace the room.  
"I had this planed from the very beginning, all of it. You were to come into Draco's life for you to have relations, Lucius and Narcissa to adore you, than all of a sudden you would just simply disappear leaving me my grand entrance to walk back into my family's life. You wasn't however, meant to be so involved with my son nor was you to be his nanny so what am I missing? The plan would have gone perfectly well if there wasn't one thing missing …. Oh yes that's right. You stole my Husband from under my nose, he fell for your whorish ways more than I had planned" The Witch screeched as she sat across the room. Astoria had no clue of the course did she?.

"And then I found out about your incident with Pucey who of course dotes on the ground you walk on, would do anything for you if you just forget the slight mishap of his drinking problem. I helped him escape Azkaban with the help of a few others you know … but they aren't important. Adrian wants you on his arm, to be his wife, bore the children he so desires and to stand by him until death do you part. Quite simple if you ask me."

Hermione shuddered at the mere thought of being Mrs Adrian Pucey it was enough to send anyone bonkers.  
"Do you love my Husband" Hermione shook her head at the obvious question.  
"I really thought I did, but he did nothing but let me down, he is all yours" Hermione spoke nothing but the truth … or was it the Alcohol affecting her judgement? The wine was vintage that had been passed down through her family's generations, she wasn't even totally sure if it was safe to drink.

"I expect you to gracefully bow out, I can deal with Scorpious. A new broom here and some new dragon teddy's there and you will be history, in no time at all he will forget all about you and return to calling me Mummy" She saw Astoria's shadow creep back up the wall as she stood to her full height.

"This will be the last time I see you Granger … if you know what is good for you" For a good measure of her threat, Astoria cut –via slicing hex- Hermione's upper chest. Cackling as she slammed the door behind her, were all pure blooded woman mental? Hermione mused, mentally kicking herself of dropping her wand. Taking her cardigan off of her she patted the cut delicately.

* * *

The room had begun to grow chilly and the sounds of owls awakening in distance could be heard. Her fear was bubbling constantly but she felt relatively calm considering the circumstances.  
"Here you must be hungry" Hermione's head snapped around to Pucey's food offering she hadn't even noticed he entered the room, how long had he been standing there?.  
"I am not" she turned to glare back out of the boarded up window, hoping to see … well anything.  
"God damn it Granger" Hermione flinched as the china plate came into contact with a wall, smashing it into smithereens.

"Yes?" Her eyebrow hitched slightly, not that he would be able to see it.  
"Your owl has sent word to Severus you will be staying here over night; it should reach him just about now. By tomorrow we won't be here, we will have moved on" Pucey said indifferently. Azkaban has done a number on him and he just wanted his witch back.  
"Where do you plan on taking me?" His facial features softened as he sat down beside her.

"Somewhere safe my darling, If you cooperate all tomorrow I will let you sleep on the couch"  
"How very kind of you" Hermione sneered in a very Snape like fashion.  
"I don't have to be nice to you, I can have my wicked way with you and not take things slowly, If that's what you want …" His hand lingered by her voluptuous breasts.

"No … no slow is good, we can get retuned to each other's needs" The thought did nothing to her current nauseous state.  
"Very well, get a good night sleep" He kissed her hair and swiftly left the room.

Holding her hand tightly around her Garnet pendant she prayed and hoped Severus was in tune to their blood magic. She needed the little hope she had to stay sane, without it she was a goner. The pendant was a gift from Severus as soon as their bond had become complete and she hadn't taken it off since that day.

* * *

Severus Snape buttoned his frock coat up, ready to departure for the evening.  
"Must you go Sev? Teddy is staying at Cissy's, we have the whole house to ourselves" His witch placed a hand on his chest suggestively and reached on her tippy toes to nibble his ear.  
"As much as your offer entices me my dear, my greater need is to be there for Hermione this evening. Something isn't right …. I can feel it in my bones" Andy nodded, knowing full well what he meant, her Nymphadora was always giving her that feeling when she too was troubled.

"Then go my dear" She patted his chest, making sure his buttons were all correctly positioned.  
"I leave with the promise I shall visit you soon" With that promise he swooped down to claim her lips with his own.

'Peck Peck' 'Peck Peck' Severus pulled away with a frown, it was far too late in the evening for his witch to receive mail.  
"A secret lover on the side I should know about my dear?" He quizzed half-heartedly as she let the bird in.

"Nope, it is for you love" Handing the letter across, she shooed the bird away with a bit of left over bread. Severus untied the parchment and rolled it out to read.  
"It's signed from Hermione but it is a poor mimic of her handwriting"

Infact it looked a lot like Hermione's own penmanship and if Severus hadn't spent most of his life living as a spy he might not have noticed the slight differences.  
"Well what does it say already?" Andy grew impatient by the second as she snatched the letter from his hands.

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_After much deliberating I have come to the conclusion of staying at the apartment this evening, I shall return to Spinners End for Lunch tomorrow.  
Yours Hermione._

* * *

"Right well let's think of this logically, Hermione obviously hasn't written this letter, but who has? Why? What would they gain?" Different scenarios of his Hermione popped up into his head each one more terrifying then the last.

"It has been too long for someone to claim ransom on the War Heroine but it is not unlikely, the letter could be true and she could be staying at her apartment but why ask someone else to write the letter for her? My only other way of thinking of is she has been kidnapped" Severus paced the length of the hallway with his hands tightly clasped behind his back as he listened to his witch.

"I didn't like the way the Greengrass girl smirked at Hermione as she left" Severus steps faltered.  
"I will bloody murder her" Severus growled as he span in apparition. It didn't take a minor second to know _she_ was involved, of course it all made sense they were all eating the bread in the palm of her hand from the very beginning.  
He didn't give his legs time to recover as he stormed throughout the manor and into the parlour room.

* * *

"Where is she" He roared as soon as he's eyes locked with the young witch.  
"I have no idea what you are going on about you deranged man" Severus gripped the girl up by her dress, leaving a good foot between her slippers and the floor.

"Now Severus my old friend" Lucius placed a hand on his friends arm.  
"Tell me where she is or so Merlin help me I will kill you on the spot girl" He spat angrily.  
"Where who has gone?" Cissy asked joining her Husband's side.

"Hermione, she wrote me a letter saying she wouldn't be returning but somebody else wrote it, care to enlighten me with whom?" Astoria's legs still hung uncomfortably in the air.  
"Severus that doesn't mean something has happened to her … now put Astoria down" Lucius commended, doing as he was asked Severus practically threw her on the sofa.

"You don't understand, she would never ask someone else to write a letter for her, they are so private even if it only contains one word she has to write the letter. It has been that way since her school days." Severus rubbed his forehead in hopes to ease his headache.

"Even if I knew where she was … which I don't …. She will be long gone by now" Astoria leaned back into the sofa with a sly smirk on her face"  
"Astoria what do you know" Narcissa's narrowed her steely eyes on the witch.  
"Nothing Lady Malfoy, I came home upon your request … remember?" Cissy's patient wore patient with the witch.

* * *

Stalking towards the sofa she placed two hands on the either side of Astoria's face, closed her eyes in concentration and looked into the witches head.  
Lucius knew how strong his witch was, she could break down anyone's mental barriers with just one touch.  
"What do you see my love" He caressed her back lovingly.

Narcissa zoomed through many memory's over the last few weeks … months even.  
"Be quiet girl … they are jumbled. She's with someone, a male … he's wearing prison robes. Identification number 34627 … mumbling something about Hermione" Narcissa pulled out, slightly tired she needn't exuberate herself so early on in the guaranteed long evening to come.

"Draco take the boy's back to Andy's and make sure her wards are up to scratch, Severus contact Potter, he knows everything so it makes sense to have someone on the inside and Lucius please drag her to the cellar … where she belongs" The Malfoy matriarch all but screeched as she patted the back of her bun into its original place.

Watching her boys walk away with each task in hand, Narcissa sat on the floor with her legs crossed and channelled her magical energy.  
"Gods above I call upon you to make sure our Sister Witch Hermione Granger is safe, protect her, keep her sane and for merlin's sake point us in the right direction, we need her for the greater good of our family" Shaking out if her state she didn't like people knowing the stoned faced witch actually prayed in dire need. White wisps of magic flowed from her magical essence and out of the window. Smiling triumphantly, Narcissa knew she had done the right thing.

* * *

Hermione sat on the cold floor playing with the hem of her cardigan; she wished Severus would come to her. Merlin she wished anyone would come to her help even if it was Malfoy. Twinkling in unison the stars sat in the dark sky unaware of her predicament. It reminded her of the story of Jesus's birth; a bright star led the three wise men to the chosen one. Her Mother would read her the story of Jesus every year on Christmas Eve, obviously when she found out she was a witch Jean Granger stopped reading such story's. A bright wisp of translucent energy flew through a crack in the boarded up window and swam around her body. Once the wisp stopped it absorbed into her magical core making Hermione scream out in pain. Pucey ran into the room to a grey glowing Granger floating two feet from the ground.  
"Pack up the float boys, they're coming" Pucey cackled and threw Hermione over his shoulder –fireman lift style-.

* * *

"Potter is on his way" Severus re-entered the room with the Malfoy boys in tow.  
"Did she go in ok my dear?" Narcissa asked her Husband as if it was an animal they were referring to.  
"No she bloody scratched me" Ok so maybe she was animal.  
"Come here" Narcissa called upon her medical kit to see to her Husband's wounds. It wasn't the first time she would tend to her Husband's cuts and grazes and it definitely would be the last.

"Master Potter" The house elf bowed and disappeared with a 'pop before Harry could enter the room.  
"I gathered as much information as I could" He plopped onto the sofa and laid various papers out in front of them on the coffee table.  
"Did you use a time turner or something boy?" Lucius asked slightly impressed with his findings.  
"No, the Missus didn't exactly agree with Hermione's judgement considering your son, waffling on about there being more than just mutual attractions so she has been following Draco and Astoria around for the last month or so." Harry didn't bother to look up to Draco's offended gaze.

"Astoria met Azkaban inmate 34627 The Wednesday after last, guard's say she didn't stay for long before 34627 was escorted back to the cells. However Ginny said the meeting lasted longer than an hour. Inmate 34627 broke out of Azkaban earlier this morning with the help of one Astoria Greengrass …"

"Just spit it out boy, who is inmate 34627?" Severus growled impatiently.  
"You're not going to like this Sev …"  
"Put me out of my misery, confirm my worst fear Potter" Severus willed his eyes to stay open.  
"Adrian Pucey … we will get her back Sev I promise. There is already a team of Auror's … I trust at her apartment now" Harry started to slightly panic at the predatory gaze in Snape's eyes.

* * *

"No there isn't, Auror Nott dropped by with an update. They fled the apartment before the Auror team arrived" Mrs Ginny Potter entered the doorway in all her finery.  
"I told you to stay at home" Harry's gaze almost pleading with the witch.  
"Oh hush will you Potter, this is my best friend we are talking about" Draco procured a whip from the end of his wand; swishing it into thin air it made a cracking sound.

"You can be quiet as well Malfoy … I don't want to know what Hermione is going to do with you once she's found, you will be lucky to be with her when your 30" Ginny placed her hands on her hips, meaning business. Of course she knew about the Malfoy curse it wasn't hard to figure it out really when you're following people all day and all they go on about is some blooming curse. Her brother Bill knew curses within families, the families didn't even know about.

"Now, I tried to reach out to Hermione using Woman's magic but I couldn't she has already been reached via another Witch."  
"What in the name is Woman's magic?" Severus asked confused, the boys nodded in agreement.

"Woman's magic is passed down through generation of witches; Each magical woman can reach out to two of age females in their life, be their friend, guardian, support system. My Mother couldn't have done it because she reached out to me and Luna. Andromeda couldn't have because if I am correct Narcissa you are the youngest of the Black sisters which meant Andy used her first womanly magic essence on you and her second on her daughter. Care to enlighten us who has then? Unless any other woman knows of Hermione's disappearance there is only one other witch that springs to mind" She glared knowingly at Narcissa.

"Ok so I reached out to her, what was I meant to do? Leave her to think she has no one"  
"But that's just it Narcissa, you know how this works. If you are not informed of the magic via your guardian then you know not of it. Hermione is a muggle born witch with no one to guard her. There is only so much you can read about magic in the books and this is something you cannot find, it's like an oath between women besides each family practice differently." Ginny explained feeling slightly exasperated.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lucius asked somewhat surprised.  
"We can try and channel her, Narcissa would have created half a bond with Hermione now she has reached her, but it will be weak for Hermione knows nothing of it."


	15. Missing Day 2

A/n I am so sorry I have been gone all week but the Mr give me my cold back and I don't like writing with a fuzzy head, heres the next chapter and another will be updated by tonight at the latest :) (GB time)

* * *

The buzz of nearly being caught out ran through in boat loads around the group. The female cackled as soon as her feet touched solid ground, grabbed the nearest man to her only for her tongue to roughly assault his mouth –not that he minded of course-.

Adrian however knew more than anyone how much of a close call it all was. He knew deep down he would be caught out eventually but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind he needn't be thinking such a thing at the moment. He laid his beautiful witch on the plastic covered sofa to regain her strength, Hermione had given him such freight back in her apartment and if it wasn't for the knowledge he knew she was useless at extensive wandless magic, he would start to think she was up to no good.

"Leave" He looked over his shoulder to make sure his minions were indeed leaving the room and not lingering nearby. With precise wand movement's he checked her vitals, any charm that may have been attached and looked for any location detector's merlin knew how protective the-boy-whom-refused-to-die was towards Hermione.

Adrian could not risk months' worth of planning for something so small to be missed. Happy nothing untoward was going on without his knowledge he sat back on his heels and watched his witch in her slumber. His heart swelled what had he done to deserve such a witch?

Hermione –although conscience- wasn't aware of her surroundings and her stubbornness grew when she refused to acknowledge how awake she was, instead she chose to close her eyes and keep very still and to listen insead. Pucey had called the guards out only a few moments ago, but one thing grated on the Hermione's nerve. She knew the witch that was present, the Witch that screeched at the apartment but her high pitched voice could not be matched with any faces that ran wild in her memory.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up my love I have brought you some food" Groaning her eyes slid open slightly to a rather dishevelled Pucey hovering over herself.  
"I can sit up by myself" She slapped his hand away and hoisted her upper half of her body up into a sitting position.

Adrian grabbed her upper arm and pulled her from the sofa up to her full height.  
"I can make this a lot worse for you my sweet little witch" Proving her a point he latched his teeth into the delicate skin just below her ear. Hermione pursed her lips together to stop herself from making a sound. Screaming out in pain would only cause his insanity to increase, this she learnt with her incident with Bellatrix. A small shudder ran down her spine at unwanted terrors suddenly resurfacing.

"I'm sorry" She whimpered when he finally let go, his mouth bloody from … her neck.  
"It's ok my love, you wasn't to know. Let me heal this for you" With a simple flick of his wand her neck was back to normal. Hermione finally let go of her breathe now the metallic smell had disappeared.

* * *

"Sir" An unwelcomed male entered the room after briskly knocking.  
"What" Pucey didn't take his eyes off of Hermione to see whom had disrupted the pair.  
"I was wondering if I can escort the young Hermione around the grounds" Anger raised in his cold eyes as he snapped his head towards the intruder.

"You have your meeting in half an hour and you have that … thing you must do beforehand" Sighing in defeat he nodded his head and allowed the male to fully enter the room, Hermione got a quick glimpse of him before Pucey moved into her line of sight whispering a few things to the guard.

Why did this male look so familiar? Had she seen him in the newspaper?  
"Madame may I escort you around the gardens?" He held out his arm, reluctantly Hermione held onto the male's olive skin.  
"Come I must simply show you the Master's rose bush, it is divine" Oh my dear Merlin they were all nuts.

Hermione stayed silent for the most part, but so did the carer. Is that their official title, carer to the kidnapped witch? Looking up to him through her hooded eyes she couldn't help but think they had gone to school together. Was he in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? He didn't look much older than her if at all.  
"I'm on your side" Hermione snapped her head back around and stared blankly at him.

"Do look indifferent Granger; Although the Master does trust me he does have his reservations. Of course he has a few of the other guards watching us right now. Without even looking I can tell you my Wife is sat south east to us by the lake, One Gentleman is in the bush behind us and a few looking from the house windows."

"Do I know you?" Frustration rolled off of her by the galleon.  
"You should, I was placed with you in every bloody potion assignment since the beginning of bloody Hogwarts." Her eyes widened as she finally placed together who he was.  
"Blaise?" She asked frightened, almost, as if she didn't believe who was standing in front of her.  
"The one and only … don't make a big show of it. The Master doesn't like us touching you, or you us as matter of fact."

"Can you …" She let her question fall knowing he was smart enough to figure it out.  
"Not here, but we must talk. Meet me in dining room once Pucey has announced his leave. I shall explain a few things on how things are going to go around here" He's eyes hardened and a small growl escaped his mouth at the end of his sentence.

"Is she giving you trouble Zabini?" Blaise snorted, not taking his eyes of her own.  
"Nothing I cannot handle by myself, I shall be taking her in now anyway the Master is leaving shortly for his trip and I can only imagine he will love to say goodbye to this" Hermione's gaze fell to the floor when Blaise lead her away by her arm back inside the house.

* * *

Somewhere far, far, far away Narcissa Malfoy was levitating low off of the ground, her legs crossed and elbows on her knees. Clearing her mind for what seemed like the thousandth time Cissy tried once again to open up the connection between herself and Hermione, her magic, body and soul was slowly exhausting herself out. They had tried the night before and through to this morning but still they had no luck.

"It isn't working" Cissy cried as her bum came in contract with the floor once again.  
"Try again" Ginny Potter bit out in frustration, not at all scared by the blonde haired witch.  
"Mrs Potter everyone is tired, including myself I think a small break is in order" Not waiting for her to agree, Lucius helped his wife up off of the floor and escorted her from the room.

Tears ran down Ginny's face when Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"I know Gin, we all want her home but your pushing Narcissa to the brink of exhaustion, and in her own home might I add. Go easy on her will you. How would you feel if it was you that had opened the connection and she was badgering you every minute?" Lowering her head in shame Ginny meekly nodded.

"Now please go apologise darling, she is trying her best … we all are." Taking a deep breath and swallowing her pride Ginny set out to find the Malfoy's.

* * *

Lucius held his wife hand as he led her to the kitchen, he remembered when they were a lot younger and she was in need of comfort he would always fetch some chocolate ice cream with two spoons for them both to enjoy. Of course the sweet times lessened when Draco was born and he was very demanding of the sweet goodness.

"Sit down dear" He pulled a chair out for her and Draco to occupy.  
"I will find her Draco, rest assured I will my dragon" Lucius looked away from the intimate moment, it wasn't that he couldn't stand them, he just couldn't stand letting his family see his weaknesses was all.

Digging deep into the freezer he pulled three small pots of Ben and Jerrys chocolate fudge brownie ice cream's out and sent them flying to the table so he could retrieve three spoons.  
Settling down with his family, he too felt at a loss end without Hermione. She had become the daughter-in-law he was denied, maybe it was the fates way of punishing him for his wrong doings.

Although he personally thought he had made up for his past transgressions when he's wife left their marital bed for Three years after the war. Yes three whole years without somebody to snuggle, kiss goodnight or engage in sexual intercourse. So of course as soon as she allowed herself back into the marital bed he fucked her deep into the mattress for the remainder of the night and following morning, making up for lost time.

"I did it" He was brought out of his musing by his wife screeching in joy.  
"I saw her" Narcissa clasped her hands together in joy and ran back into the parlour to alert the others.  
"Narcissa I want to apologise …" Cissy screeched to an halt and dragged the Weasley girl with her.  
"No time for that now, I saw her, we need to tell Severus"

* * *

Severus Snape stayed in the parlour as everyone slowly but surely left the room. Of course he had been alone most of his life but he wanted his Hermione back, he wanted her warmth back into the house, the joy the love. Now there was nothing but sadness, almost as if the house was sulking on him for losing her. Of course he knew she hadn't been harmed … yet. The blood magic did marvellous things when it came to emotions. He recalled such a time when he felt a thing from his young witch.

* * *

*** Flashback ***  
A small tug of sadness played at Severus's heart and for some strange reason he was hell bent on crying, he tried again to reread the sentence on Lace Fly Wings, Something so simple shouldn't have had trouble setting in, but it did and it annoyed him to no end. Growling he stood from his chair and bookmarked the page. Intent on giving Hermione a good telling of for disrupting his peace he stormed up to her bedroom.

"Hermione, you will do well to open this door right away" Upon request in his own house the door opened automatically.  
"Granger" Severus growled, but stopped mid rant as he saw Hermione sat on the floor sorting through what looked like photographs. Her head raised slightly to meet his eyes, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes bloodshot red.

"Come here silly" All anger forgotten as he sat next to her on the floor and wrapped her up in his arms.  
"I miss them all so very much Severus, I want the pain to go away" He knew what she meant by pain, it wasn't so much if a physical pain but an emotional pain of losing all her friends.  
"It will in time" His arm absentmindedly ran up and down her left arm.

"Did it feel like this when you found lily?" Swallowing a big lump in his throat he nodded. It had taken him years to get over his friends death and even till this day he loved her more than he should have.  
"It made it worse when Potter came to Hogwarts looking every bit of his dunderhead Father, but oh, his eyes were definitely Lily's and I guess deep down he does have his Mother's heart but if you dare tell him I will deny everything" A small chuckle erupted from his little witch's mouth which set in motion for his own bout of chuckling.

"You deserve happiness Severus, find a good looking witch, court her … or whatever it is you older blokes do" A smile played gently on his firm lips.  
"I have you, I do not need no other witch to look after me, now about looking after me my stomach is grumbling for food, So come on witch downstairs and feed me"

Standing to attention she followed Severus down the stairs into the kitchen. All sadness forgotten for another time.  
"This is somewhat child abuse, making me do all the cooking and cleaning" Smirking he passed her the ingredients for cheese omelettes.  
"You love it Granger so please do be quiet before I allow Weasley in here" The threat was great enough for her mouth to be tightly shut for the rest of the evening. Ah peace.

*** Flashback End ***

* * *

"I saw her Severus" Everyone tumbled back into to the room surprised that Severus was sat in the same position as they had left him.  
"Right … well where is she?" A frown almost immediately swapped Cissy's boast of energy.  
"I didn't see, I just saw her with … Hang on Draco who was the charming you gentleman you would bring home in the summer, his Mother is a bit of a floozy" Narcissa whispered the last bit to her son.  
"Blaise Zabini, was he there Mother?" Draco was slightly surprised as far as he knew Blaise had married Pansy Parkinson after the war and were both working with MOM.

"Yes, he said something to her that made her smile" Slipping back into a trance Cissy tried to recall their conversation but only to get aggravated with her lack of strength.  
"Let me darling" Lucius's fingertips gently pressed into his Wife's temples and easily accessed her mind.

"The place is similar … he is on our side but Merlin knows what he is doing there" Lucius was easily allowed to view what Hermione and Blaise was doing and saying as long as Narcissa was able and strong enough to keep the connection going.  
"A lovely rose bush, not as good as my Cissy's of course" he felt his wife stroke his fore arms gently in a somewhat of appreciation.

"Why in the name would he be there" Lucius suddenly growled.  
"What is it?" Everyone simultaneously asked, Narcissa tried to re look over everything, nothing was worth mentioning so how had noticed Lucius seen something she had missed?

"Cissy stop!, just keep going with the flow don't try re living it all" Obeying, her mind fast forwarded to Hermione's current location of Blaise escorting her back into the Manor.

"I can't see why he should of taken her there, but it is definitely the place" gently pulling from his wife mind he helped her to sit down to recover.  
"Where is she my old friend? Where have they taken my little girl?"  
"Riddle Manor" Severus frowned along with Lucius; he too had thought the place had been burned to the ground.

"Well .. what are we waiting for?" Ginny Potter screeched out in annoyance to the group.  
"Shall we?" Lucius asked holding onto his wife hand, Severus held onto Potter's sleeve and Draco barely touch Weasley's hand.  
Draco, Lucius and Severus had been to Riddle Manor before so the three grabbed another who hadn't decreasing the chance of splintering anybody.  
"I'm coming baby" and with that, Malfoy Manor was empty once more.


	16. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N Two Chapters in one day liked promised :)

* * *

Keeping with the charade Blaise didn't loosen his grip on Hermione's upper arm as he led her through the Manor. Hermione made a mental note of the route he had taken her in case she would need it for later. coming to a standstill Blaise knocked on the door and escorted Hermione inside.  
"Master" He bowed low upon entering his study.  
"Leave us Zabini" straighten up he left the confines of the study to seek solace in his wife, he needed her like he needed air, Pansy kept him strong and going in times like this. She always had.

"Come here my pet" Pucey pushed his black swivel chair away from the desk and beckoned Hermione to him with a finger. Obeying, although unwillingly, Hermione begrudgingly walked around the oak desk to where Pucey sat trying to look all high and mighty. She wasn't stupid, she knew she was somewhere dark and sinister, the aura of the house was evil and it gave her the slight chills.

"I have to leave for a few hours but I trust you will be safe within Zabini's care my love" He reached and placed her hand in his two.  
"When I return we will discuss sleeping arrangements, I want you in my bed to put it bluntly Hermione but I respect your wishes enough not to force you" _But you don't respect me enough to kidnap me?_ She thought snidely. At least Severus had taught her fine art of Occlumency and Legilimency strong enough to keep the strongest of people out.  
"Come" He pulled her into his lap where his disgusting arms snaked around her waist and his nose nuzzled into her hair.

"I have missed you so much, the strange aroma of muggle strawberry smelling shampoo to your cute little snores when your asleep" Hermione frowned slightly, as far as she was aware she hadn't actually fallen asleep around him during their short relationship.  
"Say something … please" She _almost _felt bad for his pleading tone.  
"I apologise, I get you back and now your jetting of somewhere, I am trying to come to terms with everything is all" Being a war Heroine, Hermione was smart enough to play along … for the time being.

"I know my love but it won't be for long" He moved her hair over one shoulder and peppered kisses up and down her neck. Hermione closed her eyes in disgust trying to picture she was somewhere else other than being here. The stubble on his chin scraped down her neck making her longing even more than ever for Draco to come get her, but Hermione wasn't stupid. Over the last few weeks he had been pulling himself away from her, rejecting the curse and the bond altogether she could feel it within her magic, did him rejecting her having anything to do with the magical wisp?.

Hermione had excessively read over curses and bonds when Harry found out of the connection with himself and Voldermort. She didn't need hope of Draco to come for her, Severus was a stronger bond with her magic, he would come she was sure of it.

"You must go … the quicker you leave the quicker I am in your arms again Ady" Hermione used he's old nickname hoping to push him along quicker.  
"Of course my love" Setting them both right on the ground Hermione fetched his coat and bag from the coat stand and passed them to him at the doorway.  
"Till I meet you again my love" Leaning forward he kissed her forehead and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"We meet again Hermione" Blaise emerged himself from the shadows of the hallway. Having changed into some black slacks and white button down shirt.  
"We do" With a nod of her head in greeting she closed the door to the study abruptly behind her, it was giving her the creeps. Hermione constantly felt dark eyes on her but couldn't pin point in the study they were coming from, they could have belonged to Pucey but if there was one thing Mad-eye-Moody had taught them it was to suspect everyone and trust no one.

"Shall we walk again?" Blaise held out his preferred arm and she willingly took it. No matter what Blaise and his Wife Pansy were up to she knew she had a friend in Blaise, she did in the second war and she will in this predicament. Blaise was the one to suggest they go to Forest Dean when they were searching for horcruxes; it was a place his Grandfather would take him camping when he was a boy and it was usually deserted.

* * *

"Will they come for you? The Auror's I mean" Blaise asked as they once again walked around the gardens.  
"I have faith someone will come for me, I feel it you see" She gently placed a hand over her heart.  
"Are all muggles as weird as you?" Hermione smirked as they came to a standstill to sit on a stone bench.

"I'm not entirely sure I am a muggleborn"  
"You see my paternal Grandmother is a Pagan Witch" Hermione continued at Blaise's confused face.  
"Ah, I see. Well it wouldn't make you a full blooded Witch nor will you be classed as a muggleborn, you see because she is a pagan it is still classed as Wizardry. Did she go to a Magical school?" Hermione shook her head.  
"She got an acceptance letter into Beauxbatons but she was taught within her Mother's coven how to do magic and to become one with nature" Blaise took in the information and calculated a few things.  
"And were you taught such things?" Hermione nodded with a smile thinking of her Grandmother's coven  
"I was yes, although just like this magic, I am still learning all the time"

"Is your Grandmother still alive?" Hermione nodded her head.  
"Grandmother Imelda and her coven are travelling around Europe the last time I heard off of her" Blaise nodded, looking around the sky and grounds feeling slightly on edge, something was coming and to secretly admitted he was slightly scared.

* * *

"They will fight for me" Hermione's hands absentmindedly reached for her necklace, stopping she pretended to scratch behind her ear. Nobody needed to know just what protection the young witch had.  
"Pansy says you have someone powerful watching over you, that's why you glowed silvery grey at the apartment but she cannot tell me who … can you?" Hermione shook her head; she was just surprised as they were.

"I couldn't even fathom what magic surrounded me but Pansy is right, it was powerful it pushed its way inside of my magical core and they entwined as one"  
"Really?" Blaise asked sceptically as he finally looked around them both one last time.  
"It looks like we have an overcast, come, let's get you back inside before the heavens open" Hermione nodded and allowed him to pull her up but her hands.

Hermione knew it wasn't the weather, they we coming for her, all of them. A small smile spread across he facial features as they walked up the driveway.  
"Don't go wondering, this isn't the type of house you would want to get lost in. If you ever thought Malfoy Manor was bad, multiply it and you have this place" Fear etched within her body slightly, where in Merlin's name were they?.

* * *

Having the wards changed around the Manor was a disadvantage to the group, not a major one. It wasn't like Severus and Lucius couldn't have them disabled within the hour.  
Leaving the gentleman to the wards, Ginny and Cissy sat on the ground, crossed legs and joined their hands together in a silent pray.  
"May we join you?" Cissy opened one eye slightly to see three women peering over them in interest.

The leader wore a long black velvet dress, a purple pashmina to keep her shoulders warm and covered with a pentagram brooch to keep it in place. She was tall and thin with a very strong bone structure that made her look like she could be a stern headmistress. The woman to her left was a larger and a much smaller woman with a friendly smile fixed on her face, Her grey hair in loose curls down her back and yet she wore the same pentagram brooch to keep her green pashmina in place. Now the third woman made Ginny instantly think of Luna Lovegood, she looked as if she was away with the fairy's and didn't look any older than Ginny. Her blonde hair was in two plaits over each of her shoulders and she also wore the same pentagram brooch that kept her blue pashmina in place.

"You are Pagan Witch's?" Narcissa stated rather than asked.  
"We are" The leader nodded sternly and lowered herself onto the floor as the two other woman followed suit.  
"Do you know what we are doing here?" Ginny asked rather confused at their presence.

Imelda looked over Ginny's facial features and nodded.  
"I do Mrs Potter" Ginny raised an eyebrow at the stranger but refrained from saying anything.  
"Do you know who they have captured?" Cissy asked.  
"Sure she does, Granny Granger has come to take her Granddaughter back" The younger pagan said proudly with a nod of her head.

"Your Hermione's Grandmother?" Ginny asked rather surprised at the Granger Genealogy.  
"I am, I helped Hermione with her magic as soon as she was able to talk and walk, which mind you was when she just turned one years of age. Hermione has my blood running through her so I know when she is in danger …" Imelda didn't get to finish before Severus stormed over with a face full of thunder at the newcomers.

* * *

"Imelda" Severus greeted icily.  
"Ah yes, Hello Severus I should of guessed you would be here, Cannot keep her from harm's way can you? I warned you last time boy I would come and get her and get her I have" Imelda rose up gracefully and held her stare with Severus's.  
"Ms Granger with all due respect now is not the right time to be discussing this" Ginny tried to intervene.

"Oh be quiet girl, do keep your nose out of business you have no idea about" Ginny sat back down next to Narcissa feeling slightly vulnerable, only her Mother could give her a fright like that and it unnerved her greatly.

"I take it he has returned" Severus nodded without his gaze wavering.  
"And he has her locked up?" Again Severus nodded  
"When was you going to tell me about this silly curse, I could have had her out before you got too involved You know full well if you had mentioned my name to Hermione she would chose me over you and come home wouldn't she Severus?" Severus's eyes slanted his eyes at the woman but nodded yet again.

"Good, just so that is covered she will be coming home and be joining her own coven" Narcissa, getting rather annoyed with Ms Granger stood up and went to Severus's side.  
"Hermione loves my son and Grandson very much I am sure she will want to stay with them" Cissy declared with every ounce of defiance about her.

"You mean the Son that has been rejecting the bond? You only have to look at his aura to know he is rejecting her and I bet a pound to a penny she knows of the rejection making her one very upset Witch…. Would you like to keep your last statement Narcissa Black?" Narcissa slanted her eyes very much as Severus had but kept quiet, she would speak with Draco later.

"It's done" Lucius lowered his head down to regain some of his energy and placed his wand back in his snake cane.  
"Take this Lucius, it will work better than those silly potions you buy" Imelda thrust a vial into his hand before walking into the Manors grounds with her coven behind her, it wasn't until Lucius looked down did he see a full black kneazle hanging around the witches ankles.


	17. Lets Get This Party Started

Severus's whole body ached knowing full well Hermione would choose Imelda over him; Imelda could probably protect her hell of a lot better than he had so far. Let's face it he wasn't exactly in a run up to win best Father of the year award. He was mentally kicking himself for letting her go alone to her flat a few nights ago; his instincts were screaming at him that something wasn't right so why didn't he act upon them? A cold hand pressed upon his shoulders bringing him back to the current time.

"Stop beating yourself up my old friend, now isn't the time. We need to get in there and get her away from _him_ before she is broken" Severus straightened up and stopped having a mini pity party.  
"How are we going to do this?" Severus heard one of Imelda's coven ask.

Imelda glanced over her shoulder at Severus silently asking him the question herself.  
"Best thing to do is just go straight in, they won't expect an attack form the front" With a nod of everybody's head, Draco opened the front door to Riddle manor.

* * *

"Hermione" Pucey screeched throughout the manor making her cower inside of herself. The door to the room she had been kept prisoner in swung open and there in the doorway stood Adrian in all his monstrous glory. He stormed over to her standing by the window and grabbed a fistful of her hair.  
"You bitch what the hell have you done" Hermione could feel her hair coming out by the roots and if he pulled any tighter she would have a bald patch.  
"Ady, I have no idea what you're going on about darling" With a resounding crack he struck her across the face.

Anger bubbled from her stomach, it was happening over again only this time she was stronger than before, she wouldn't let this happen.  
"Don't you ever" she seethed as her skin grew in temperature as she gripped the hand that was holding her hair.  
Pucey screamed as she burnt his skin to a crisp with just one touch.  
"Who taught you that witchling?" Hermione smirked as he quickly unwound his fingers from her hair and started to step back.

"Somebody you need to be very afraid of you pathetic little boy" Venom laced her every word as she backed him into a corner, Pucey shaking like a leaf with fear.  
"Don't take that from the filth" Hermione's head snapped around to the intruder.  
Gregory Goyle, she should have known he would have something to do with it. The oversized oath is just as large as she remembered. A weight watchers diet wouldn't got amiss.

"Master they have come for her" Zabini ran into the room breathless, completely breaking the tension in the room. Hermione was slowly doing a victory dance in her head, her blood recognized Severus to be near, she was going to be ok she was going to get out.  
"Zabini get the girl and meet us downstairs immediately" Pucey roared as he ran from the room.

* * *

"Did you do that to his arm?" Blaise asked as he threw Hermione over his shoulders.  
"Granny Granger showed me it, of course Nanny taught me how to use it defensively" A smile crept up onto her face at the coven she called her family. Oh the tricks they had taught her were magnificent.

"Take this" Zabini slipped something thin and long deep into her pocket.  
"You have given me a wand?" Her fingers traced over the wood and a small purr erupted from her throat. The wand was 10 ¾ vine wood with a Dragon heartstring core, this was her wand.  
"Thank you Blaise" A single tear fell down her face with the sentiment.  
"Stop getting soppy Granger this is going to get messy and we need you to be on your guard"

Wiping the tear away her body jerked up and down as Blaise ran down the grand stairs with her over his shoulders.

The door swung open just as Blaise roughly pushed Hermione into Pucey's arms. Adrian gripped an arm around her waist pulling her tightly into him and pressed his wand into her throat.  
"Welcome new and old friends" Hermione looked at who had come, they all had … Severus, Lucius and Cissy, Granny Granger's coven and the Potters, even Draco had come to her rescue but she didn't even glance at him she just felt him looking at her.

"Get away from my Hermione or I will Avada you on the spot" Severus growled as they all withdrew their wands.  
"Tut, tut Severus I barely see how you're in a position to start threatening me" Adrian's nose skimmed Hermione's ear as he took in her scent.

"Such a sweet sweet smelling witch … and I should know" Draco was the one who casted the first curse, just skimming past Goyle's head. Sparks flew as curses and spells were being cast. Hermione raised her temperature and once again burned Pucey's arm.  
"The bitch burnt me again" He immediately let go of her giving her time to run through to the nearest room.

* * *

"Who dares to enter the lare of the Dark Lord" A painting hissed sending a shiver down her spine.  
"Lumos" Hermione whispered as her wand lit white.  
"A Mudblood in my house" The painting screeched an ear bleeding sound. Hermione lifted her wand to the painting of a young man stood outside a large building.  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle 31 December, 1926 – 2 May, 1998" She read the name plate aloud before looking back up at the painting.

"Incendio" Hermione's wand pointed at the fire place as the fire roared up to life.  
"Wingardium Leviosa" The painting of Voldermort unhooked from its hinges and she threw it into the fire. Hermione watched almost with insane humour as the painting shrivelled and burnt to a crisp.  
"What have you done you silly little girl, now I will never get my Father back" Hermione whipped her head around at the second human being in the room.

"Lord Voldermort was your Father?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
"He was, he met my Mother in the first war and she subsequently became his bed warmer" Pucey pushed himself off of the wall as he began to circle Hermione.  
"Everyone you cared about has gone; They didn't stand a chance against me and my team"

Panicking Hermione tried to reach out to Severus's bound but was unable, whether it was due to her stressed out reaction or he actually being dead she hadn't the foggiest idea. Had they all gone? Had they all died and left her here to defend for herself? Did she even have a cat-in-hells chance of survival now? Yes she mustn't give up.  
"Accio wand" Her wand flew from her hand into Pucey's as he tossed them both into the corner of the room.

* * *

Severus had knocked back Goyle rendering him unconscious after Draco's failed attempt. His Godson was letting his emotions of Hermione get the better of his magic and he would have to calm down before he would end up injured or worse, maybe that was why Lucius was flagging him?.

He had also bounded the Zabini's, took their wands and left Nanny on watch just in case they were lying about whose side they were really on the last thing he needed was two people undecided on who's team to be on.

He rounded the corner to two males duelling with Narcissa, Of course she was wining against the amateurs but he was a gentleman so with a flick of his wand one of the males flew into the air and back down, banging there head on the stone flooring leaving a large pool of blood. Not a second later the second male was also on the floor lying next to his accomplish.

Cissy patted her hair back into place and gave Severus an appreciative smile.  
"Lucius and Draco are on the next floor up, I think I saw Pucey going into the Dark Lords private rooms and Imelda and coven are searching the dungeons for her Severus, we are going to get her back" She placed a reassuring hand on his arm before leaving to help her boys fight.

Going for Pucey was the first on his list of people to kill, oh how he had waited for this moment in a very long time. Thankfully he knew the Riddle Manor quite well and it only took him a matter of minutes to reach the suspected room.

* * *

"You're going to be a good girl now without using any of your stupid tricks, ok my love?" In a heartbeat Adrian was in front of Hermione cupping her face with his hand. Adrian dragged her over to the pool table, threw her onto the green felt as magical ropes came from each of the six nets and wound themselves around her wrist, waist and ankles keeping her firmly in place.

"I do think you have too much clothing on my dear witch" With a flip of his hand her clothing were ripped off of her body leaving her stark naked.

"Ady, you don't want to do this darling" She tried desperately to make him see sense.  
"Oh but I do, I really really do Hermione. I haven't had anyone apart from yourself and I know for a fact you had that Malfoy tart in your bed" He roughly grabbed her sex making her squeal out in pain.

With the same hand motioning wordless magic Adrian himself was also naked and climbed onto the pool table making him look dangerously enough like a predator stalking his bite to eat and unfortunately that was Hermione. Pucey peppered kisses up and down her legs as his hands wandered up to roughly fondle her breasts. Hermione whimpered and set out a silent pray for someone to come find her quick.

* * *

"Flipendo" A familiar heart-warming voice shouted as Pucey was magically pushed off her, sending him into the wall bidding him unconscious.  
"Severus … You came" A tear slipped down her face as he covered her up with his frock coat.  
"Of course I came for you" He leant down and kissed her tear away as the strong ropes slithered back down into the nets.

Once she had the coat properly around her body, covering everything that it needed Hermione flew herself into Severus's arms and cried. Severus wrapped his arms around her in a sign of protection.  
"I am so sorry I didn't get hear fast enough, when you ran someone set off a fog bomb and it was hard to find you. Everyone is still fighting but we don't have no major casualties on our side. Well apart from someone sending Mrs Potter down a flight of stairs … we gave Potter permission to take her to St Mungos, he would only get in the way with his need to save everyone attitude"

"Severus you came, that is all I care about" He reached up and wiped away the rest of her tears and led her into the parlour room where the Zabini's were being kept.  
"Auror Nott, Nanny Nott" Hermione nodded in greeting.  
"Miss Granger, I need you to certify what Lord and Lady Zabini have said" Hermione nodded and allowed Severus to show her to a seat.

"Lord and Lady Zabini have said they tried to save you" Hermione nodded her head.  
"Lord Nott passed me back my wand as he carried me down the stairway and if I am not mistaken it was Lady Nott whom constantly put on a charade of liking the female sex to have an excuse to help me undress and watch on guard whilst I slept." Pansy smiled as she nodded at her findings.

"Very well, of course the Auror's will still have to question them and you … but that can wait until tomorrow" Severus murderous gaze loosened at Nott, no matter if he was his best male student he taught potions to, this was his Hermione and she came first.

* * *

"Hermione, Darling" Imelda ran over with Lucinda the kneazle quickly on her heel.  
"Granny Granger" She smiled as enthusiastically as she could when her Granny wrapped her up in a cuddle.  
"My darling" Granny pulled away and stroked her face attentively. Hermione barley registered when the Malfoy's piled into the room … well that was a slight lie she could feel the exact moment Draco entered the room as the bond tried it's best to pull them physically together.

"Let me get you to spinners end my dear where you will collect a few things and move in with me, you can even start your own trio of a coven" Granny spoke with such enthusiasm that it scared Hermione out of her wits, is that what she wanted? Taking a step back out of her Granny's arms she looked up to Severus.

"Daddy take me home please" Severus didn't need to hear another thing for him to wrap his little girl in his arms and apparate them both back to Spinners End.

* * *

A/N So what did you guys think? Theodores Nanny as a pagan witch? :D

Ok guys a quest for you all if you are not so busy, I am getting married in four weeks time and need a small poem saying thank you for coming to the wedding, of course we are having an Alice in Wonderland theme so it must in incorporated the chosen one will have the next chapter dedicated to them and cookies :D


	18. Back Home Where She Belongs

A/N I am sorry this is late out again, so last week I just got over another cold from my partner and now this week I have tonsillitis ... grr to the bugs! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

Lucius held firmly onto Draco's arms, restraining him from following Hermione back to Spinners End.  
"Think with a level head Son, she needs her own space at the moment … give her time to come around with what has happened" With a resounding nod Draco stopped struggling against his Fathers hold.

"Draco I need to ask you a few questions" Draco followed Nott into the holding area the Auror's were questioning all whom involved in the attack.  
"Are you going to answer the questions in an impeccable manner or will we be forced to use other methods" Draco scoffed at his old friends threat and lowered himself into the chair.

"State your name, date of birth and occupation for the purpose of this interview" Theo flicked his wand to the left and a red light turned on the recording system and started to record what the two wizards were saying.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy born 5th June 1980 occupation CEO of Malfoy Enterprises"  
"Mr Malfoy what was your sole purpose of the attack on the Riddle Manor and those involved?"

"To rescue Hermione" Theo raised an eyebrow obviously not believing a word escaping the young blondes mouth.  
"You mean mudblood Granger … or as you used to refer to her back in school" Standing up with such force the metal chair he sat on fell back onto the ground with loud bang.

"Don' .Say that word in my presence, she is worth more than the ground you walk on" Draco seethed, at once a male he would call a best friend.  
"Well well well hasn't your tone changed Mr Malfoy? So the Prophet was right, Muggleborn Witch Hermione Granger is indeed your Mistress? What would dear Astoria think hmm?" Nott was provoking him, this he knew but it didn't help his ever bubbling anger.

"My wife has signed the divorce papers and gave me sole custody of our son, where she will return to muggle Spain and leave us alone" Draco lifted the chair back up onto four legs and sat back down.  
"Why Granger? I mean seriously Draco. Hermione Granger? Gryffindor Princess? You were once the Slytherin Prince and could have had any woman in your arms, Merlin you had Astoria Greengrass eating out of the palm of your hands from day one and you have gone for Granger in the end … tut tut I am severely disappointed in you my old friend."

"I am sure we have finished for now Auror Nott" Lucius glared at the young Auror and moved to the side allowing his son to exit the room. Draco hadn't even heard his Father enter but he was glad for the momentary escape.

"My son is smitten with Miss Granger and so is your Godson but of course you wouldn't know that would you? You chose to ignore Draco the moment Astoria finally said yes to his proposals and then furthermore when Scorpious was born. Of course, I believe you were nattering in her ear the whole time bad mouthing my son and raising up your own ego in any chance to woo the young witch. Well she is a free woman now and likely on the streets looking for some kind of … bed warmer shall we say?"  
Lucius's smirk grew as Theodore Nott barged past him in attempts to find Astoria.

* * *

Severus hit solid ground and made his way into the living, with his daughter … yes daughter still in his arms. Moving the throw from the sofa he helped her to lie down and covered her up slightly before sitting in his own high back chair. His chair sat across from the sofa she currently resided on giving him a perfect view to watch her sleep having a box of potion medical vilas nearby just in case any was needed.  
"Severus" His eyes snapped open as he swirled his head around to Andy's head bobbing up and down in the hearth. It was now morning and Severus was somehow able to have a few hours' sleep and was glad to note so had Hermione as she still lay on the sofa.

"You may come through my love" His smile warmed at the sight of his witch when she came through and straightened herself to her full height.  
"Do I even want to know what happened?" Severus shook his head and pulled Andy to sit on the chair arm.  
"She looked so broken again Andy, I don't think she is strong enough anymore without proper help. You know how much it took out of her last time. I don't want my little girl going through that again."

Andy let him say his peace whilst she ran her fingers through his black locks in a calming fashion.  
"It's ok my love, we will pass that hurdle when we come to it. Now we should just be happy she is home and safe, everything else will fall into place as they are meant to be" Severus nodded his head as he snuggled closer into his witch.

"Where are the boys?" Severus suddenly realising she was playing babysitter to Teddy and Scorpious.  
"Teddy has gone back to Harry for a few days … Although Arthur Weasley picked him up this morning and Narcissa came for Scorpious as soon as they had finished questioning her, she wanted to go back to the Manor and get everything settled before the boys followed her … was anybody hurt on our side Sev? Cissy didn't say"

Severus shook his head into her warm arm, he's eyes close in contentment with his witch being close.  
"Mrs Potter was thrown from the stair way, which would explain why Mr Weasley came for Teddy but that was about it. Lucius had to flag Draco to keep him safe … He wasn't thinking with a proper head Andy, he was being terribly careless." Andy sighed and kissed his forehead.

"You would be the same if you was in the same position at the same age Sev" Severus grunted … a little too loud as it woke Hermione up from her weak slumber.

* * *

"Daddy?" Hermione whimpered as she wrapped the blanket around her small frame a little tighter, her eyes blinking erratically.  
"I'm here princess" Severus jumped from the chair -carefull to not knock Andy from the chair arm- and kneeled in front of her, stroking her hair to soothe her back to sleep.

"It hurts Daddy, everything hurts" Severus's heart clenched at the pain she was going through.  
"I have a pain relief potion would you like it?" Hermione nodded her head and sat up with the help of Severus, Andy brought the potion vial over with a gentle smile which Hermione tried to recuperate but it turned out to look more like a wince. The potion was tasteless and thankfully she was able to swallow it past the lump in her throat.

"Can you help me to my room?" Severus nodded and picked her up bridal style.  
"I won't be a moment Andy, can you please pop the kettle on" Severus gently cradled Hermione as he carried her to the room for him only to lie her on the bed. He unlaced the shoes and took the socks off somebody had dressed her in, as far as he could remember she was in heels and a dress the last time he saw her.

"Sleep well my angel, I am only downstairs if you need me" Severus leant down and kissed her forehead before pulling the purple duvet cover up to her shoulder.  
"Has Draco decided to give her some space?" Andy asked as soon as Severus followed the smell of coffee and crumpets.

"I sure hope so, the last thing she needs right now is anyone pursuing her" Andy nodded her head and set both the coffee cups on the table followed by a plate of bourbon biscuits and crumpets. Comfortable silence fell upon the room with the two adults enjoying the warm liquid flowing down their throats and the scrumptious taste of chocolate biscuits.

* * *

"Imelda was there this evening" Severus finally broke the silence as he devoured a biscuit.  
"Imelda as in Hermione's Grandmother, Imelda?" Severus only nodded his head keeping his attention still on the chocolate.  
"What in merlin did she want?" Andy felt quite taking a back if truth be told.  
"She came to take Hermione away. Imelda thought Hermione would run into her arms, run away into the sunset with her Grandmother and maybe in a month or so she would have been ready to start up her own coven" Andy raised an eyebrow obviously silently questioning the Witch's sanity.

"And what of Vladimir? Has he come to stake a claim on the girl?" Andy chuckled slightly at her own little joke.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't already been notified, A pagan for a Grandmother and a Vampire for a Grandfather. It does make me wonder how the two of them actually met and was able to stay together long enough to actually produce children"

"Well maybe they didn't, it might have just been a one-time thing Severus … oh don't look at me like that you know it's not an uncommon thing, wherever you go and whomever you meet in the world Severus people do have flings" Severus straightened his facial features slightly, he hated hearing his witch speak of such horrid things but of course she could of have been right. He had checked the special necklace -her Grandfather gave her on their first actual meeting- and he thanked the gods she stole had it in her person. If it got into the wrong hands they could be a serious problem.

"I should be going dear" Andy rinsed her cup under the tap before retrieving her coat. Severus held her minx coat open so she could put her arms through.  
"What did I do to deserve you my love" Andy rose and kissed his cheek.  
"Well whatever it was I am thankful for it every day … will you keep me informed on her progress?"

"I shall and if that nephew of yours starts to pester you please tell him Hermione will go to him when she is ready" With a parting smile Andy left for home via floo fire leaving Severus to do nothing but to totter around the house.

* * *

Hermione rose the next morning feeling a little better. Slinking into her slouch pants and a baggy t shirt she left the comfort of her bedroom and joined Severus downstairs for breakfast. She felt physically refreshed for having slept for over 24hours but emotionally drained at the same time.  
"Morning sweetheart" Severus stood to give Hermione a kiss in greeting before pulling her a chair out.

"I'm not an invalid I can do it myself" Mentally kicking himself Severus nodded and sat back down to finish off his paper, he should have remembered from last time that she hated being fussed over.  
"What are your plans for today?" Hermione made small talk as she buttered some toast.  
"Not a great deal, just another day at the apothecary. Luna sends her best wishes via mail"

Hermione's knife stayed in mid-air with a clump of butter clinging onto it.  
"Where was Luna …" She let the question hang hopefully he would understand her meaning.  
"In Bulgaria at the time, someone had tipped her off about seeing a crumple horned snorkack so by nature Miss Lovegood's interest peeked and set out to find and hopefully catch the none existent creature."

"Do you think Pucey sent her the tip off? To get her out of the way?" Severus folded his paper and placed it on the spare chair to his right.  
"No, I think it was Mr Zabini or his wife that wrote the letter, think about it they helped you in a subtle way didn't they? If it was Pucey he wouldn't have cared and I dare say he would have killed Miss Lovegood had she returned to your apartment." Hermione closed her eyes tightly and willed her stomach lining to stay put.

"What would your plans consist of on this fine day?" Severus tried to change the subject.  
" I have children to teach" Cutting her toast into triangles she finally took a bite.  
"You can't be serious Hermione" Severus exclaimed looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Why ever not? I will not allow him to break me like he did last time Severus. No I refuse. Now I am going upstairs to get freshened up your job is to contact the children's parents and inform them classes still run as normal"

"There is only Draco and Potter to contact" Severus pointed out as he downed the rest of his cool coffee.  
"Still … contact them and inform them classes run as usual"

"I thought you teaching was only a façade whilst Ms Greengrass was around" Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she placed her plate in the sink.  
"I still want to teach them, it isn't the children's fault … My contact folder is by your black chair" She added as an afterthought before she ran to the stairs. Not that he would need it, he knew Lucius's phone number and he could send Aphrodite with a letter to Potter.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with curling irons in hand praying this wouldn't be too much at any one time. Of course she knew Draco had rejected her and the bond. Why? She didn't know and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know either. Fastening her black buttons on her grey waistcoat she mentally checked herself over. Mentally that was a good one, sighing she knew she would need more than potions to help her get through this time.

"Hermione can you come down here for a minute please" Grabbing her work folder and grey court shoes from under her bed she jogged downstairs to where Severus was sat in his customary black chair.  
"What's up?" She ungracefully plonked her bottom on the sofa before slipping her feet into her shoes.

"I think you might need some professional help"  
"Like a healer?" Severus shook his head.  
"A muggle doctor, you don't need the public pressure like you had last time around. I want you to be able to heal by yourself"

"I will think about … ok?" Severus grunted but nodded his head. He would force his witch to go if he had to. They both knew this is what she would need.  
"You need help Hermione, you really do and I still don't think you going to work right now is the best for you"  
"What would you rather me do? Stay at home in a zombie like state? No I refuse for it to happen again. I will go to work where my mind will be kept busy with the children _and_ then when I get home we will talk about the whole psychiatrist thing"  
Giving a heavy sigh she realised she was being too harsh on him when he was only trying to help.

"Stop being grumpy" Hermione stood and gave him a kiss goodbye on his cheek.  
"I'll be home just before tea" Hermione called from the hallway.  
"Get Lucius or Cissy to apparate you home" Severus called cautiously as he too slipped his feet into some black shoes for the work day ahead.

"Ok Daddy" His heart swelled with her calling him Daddy once again, he thought she had just called him Daddy by a spur of the moment thing whilst she felt vulnerable, but no he was here to stay as her Dad, he finally felt like he belonged to someone and to the world. He mattered to Hermione and that was all he would ever need.


	19. Enter The Vampire King

A/N This is just a filler chapter guys

* * *

Shrugging out of his Fathers hold Draco stormed into the Manor with a face full of thunder. How dare anyone deny him to follow his mate and claim Hermione as his own.  
"Draco … What's the matter?" His mother asked as she entered the hallway with a sleeping Scorpius in her arms. Silently he stepped forward and took his son from his Mother's arms and took them both to his room without another look at his parents.

"Lucius care to explain what I have missed?" Lucius rubbed the back of his tension fuelled neck and closed the Manor door.  
"Come to the parlour my love it is a tad chilly standing here" Forever the gentleman he offered her his arm and escorted her into the parlour.

"I believe it must be something to do with the bond. He was being questioned one minute and sleeping blissfully the next." He helped his wife to sit whilst he fussed with pillow fluffing to keep her comfy.  
"Lucius do behave" Cissy slapped his hands away and got comfy by herself.

"So what happens now?" Lucius asked the all in important question.  
"We have just over 2 years until he turns 30, not a lot of time I know but this cannot be rushed with everything that has gone off this weekend. We cannot expect Hermione to come teach the children any time soon that's for sure and …"

"I thought that was just a façade whilst Ms Greengrass was around" Lucius poured himself and Cissy a warm drink before shooing the tea tray away.  
"Oh give over Lucius, Of course it was but it was something she enjoyed, something she loved and was passionate about so of course it is in her nature to continue doing so"

* * *

"I saw a real life vampire when you left Cissy" Narcissa raised an eyebrow silently asking questions. Of course she, too, grew up with stories of the supernatural. Vampires, Werewolves', shape shifters. You take it with a pinch of salt when you realise your witch I might add.

"He held Astoria by the throat" Cissy picked up a biscuit and placed it by her coffee cup.  
"How unfortunate" Lucius sneered obviously thinking along the same lines.  
"What was this vampire there for anyway?" Lucius shook his head.

"Do you know what, I haven't got a clue, he came and asked Imelda how Hermione was, Imelda gave him a few rude words in return and sent him on his way"  
"How … interesting" Cissy conceded, Why in Merlin would a vampire want to require about Hermione's health she didn't know.

"So what happened to Ms Greengrass?" Cissy was silently, but gruesomely hoping the vampire would have ripped her to shreds.  
"Not quite sure on that one, the vampire took her with him so I didn't see my love" Cissy nodded before taking a bit of the biscuit.

"Did you find out why she had an adoption process started up for our Grandson" Lucius shook his head once again.  
"I'm afraid I do not, maybe Hermione or Draco can tell us when they come around"  
"You have no answers this evening do you Lord Malfoy?" Cissy playfully teased.  
"I'll show you what I have answers for you delectable witch" A fearful growl erupted from Lucius's throat as he pounced onto Cissy.

* * *

"Grandfather what are you doing to Grandma?" A blushed filled Lucius turned his head to the right to see his Grandson sleepily rubbing his eyes and holding his stuffed Dragon Hermione had given him. Merlin that seemed only yesterday since she had come back into their lives.

"Can you not sleep my darling?" Narcissa roughly shoved her husband back up into a sitting position before lovingly reached out to Scorpius It always had been like this, If Draco had had a bad dream or needed some 'mummy cuddles' He was shoved out of the way for a while.

"No Grandma, Daddy is moving a lot in his sleep" Lucius rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet with the sour look his wife shot him. Winking at Scorp he turned in a 360 degree circle in apparition. True to the little boy's words, Draco was sleeping rather restless now he was in his own bed.

"Dragon" Lucius started softly as he shook him gently to try and stir him awake.  
"Dray come on son wake up" Lucius raised his volume and put more force into shaking him awake.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, wake the hell up now" Lucius roared as he dragged the duvet from his son's body becoming rather inpatient by the second.

"Eh … wha … what's up Father?" Draco sat and rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.  
"You woke Scorpius up with your tossing and turning" Sighing he swung his legs from the bed and followed his Father's lead down the stairs.

"Care to tell me what the nightmare was about" Running his thin fingers through his blonde hair Draco sighed a bit reluctant to tell his Father his true dream.  
"Come on, I won't bite … this time" Lucius smirked and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"It was about Hermione, I was scared of losing her. I was so frightened for her life tonight Father it really freaked me out, I haven't felt this way about anyone and now she knows I have pushed her away … I have been a fool Father" Draco let his head fall down in disappointment.

"I dare say you have son, but there isn't a lot you can do now is there … look you try and go get some sleep and we'll keep an eye on Scorp, You are feeling all that Hermione is at the moment through the bond which can only mean one thing" Draco raised an eyebrow at his cryptic meaning.  
"It means she has fully accepted you and the bond … try doing the same son" With that Lucius walked into the Parlour leaving Draco alone and dumbfounded in the hallway.

* * *

Just like Hermione, Draco slept for a full 24 hours leaving Scorpius in the care of his Grandparents. Not that they minded of course. It was a windy afternoon and they were in the process of getting Scorpius ready to visit the local park with a muggle kite.

Cissy was in the nursery with Scorpius just adjusting his scarf and hat as Binky came shakily in the room.  
"What is it Binky?" Cissy stared down at the shaking house elf.  
"Mistress, there is a human drinker in the parlour, Binky was scared for your health Mistress as the Master has just left for town" Cissy silently cursed Lucius; he wanted to surprise Scorp by coming home with the kite and not adventuring into town as a trio.

"Ok, Binky I need you stay close to me just in case I need you to take Master Scorpius. Do you understand Binky?"  
"Oh yes Mistress, Binky is to keep Master Scorpius safe Mistress" Nodding at the elf she picked her Grandson up into her arms and ventured for the Parlour.

* * *

"May I help you Sir" Narcissa closed the door behind herself and the house elf.  
"You needn't keep your elf magic by you Lady Malfoy. I mean no harm to you or the child" Keeping a straight face came second nature to herself after being married to Lucius for Merlin knows how many years.

"I don't mean to be impolite but I do need to be going, so if you could wrap this up and tell me what it is you have come for?"  
"Ah yes, forgive me, where are my manners?" Scorp peered under his fringe at the pale interesting person.  
"I am King Vladimir Count of the Vampire world, I am Princess Hermione Granger's Paternal Grandfather and I have come to formally invite you, Lord Malfoy and Master Draco Malfoy to the hearing of one Astoria Greengrass for abduction of our Princess."

Narcissa might have actually laughed if she didn't think he wasn't being serious.  
"Is my Hermione a real Princess Grandma?" Cissy patted the little boys head gently.  
"You came all the way from your castle just to tell us of Astoria's court hearing. Why not Adrian Pucey's hearing? What about him?"

Vladimir's eyes turned pure black in hatred of the name before they returned to their normal red blood lust.  
"Unfortunately for Adrian Pucey he was dead before I arrived on the scene, no torture method you … humans use would have been acceptable to what I would use for the low life piece of …"

Narcissa immediately covered up Scorp's ears just in case a vile word came from the Vampires mouth. Vladimir for the first time noticed there was a _young_ child in the room, he felt a little sheepish if he was honest. A child shouldn't have to hear such words from any adult's mouth.

"I will bid you farewell Lady Malfoy, Thank you for your kind hospitality" Vladimir rose from the sofa and gave a quick nod to Cissy before staring at Scorpius with an nonchalant expression.  
"You're a human but mini … you're a teacup human" A broad smile appeared on the vampires face before leaving in what one could assume as apparition.

* * *

"Grandma what did he want?" Cissy frowned slightly.  
"To tell you the truth my darling I am slightly confused myself" Cissy stood a few seconds, letting her breathing returns to normal. It wasn't until she looked around the parlour room that she noted a bright red envelope addressed to Lord and Lady Malfoy.

"Accio letter" Cissy whispered, Scorp watched in awe as the envelope flew from the coffee table up into her hands.  
"What is that you have their dear" Cissy knew Lucius had arrived in the room long before he let on, she could feel his magic whenever he was nearby. Sliding a finger under the lip of the envelope she carefully opened the letter and read the parchment quickly.

"Details of Astoria's court hearing … oh my all this sounds silly in my head" Lucius immediately scooped Scorp from her arms and helped her to the sofa.  
"What does my love?"  
"Well just two minutes ago I was talking to King Vladimir of the Vampire world, they are trialling Astoria because apparently he is Hermione's Grandfather, Making her Princess Hermione … Tell me I have finally gone mental" Cissy looked pleading at her husband.

"Don't be silly my love. Come we promised Scorpius a trip to the park"  
"But Lucius …" Cissy tried to intervene.  
"No my darling, we will speak of this no more in front of delicate ears" Her eyes scattered to Scorpius watching them intently.

"Of course, come on dear" Cissy took a few minutes where she left off with Scorpius making sure he was warm enough to brave the chilly winds.

The three Malfoy's enjoyed an afternoon at the park, With Scorpius delighted in the muggle toy called a kite. Of course Lucius used a bit of magic when the wind became too strong for the kite to fly. After dinner and bath Cissy tucked Scorpius into his bed before checking in on her still sleeping son.

"Come to bed my love the bond has made him too physically tired" Planting a kiss on Draco's forehead she joined her husband on the route to their bedroom.  
"Scorpius seemed to have a delightful afternoon dear" Lucius kissed down his wife's neck only half taking in what she was saying.

"I have a feeling Hermione will be with us tomorrow" Sighing Lucius pulled back from trying to get his wife in the mood this evening. It just wasn't going to work.  
"She may do darling but I am sure Severus will warn us ahead of time" Nodding she went back to unpinning her hair for bed.

"Are You still feeling uneasy about Vladimir being here?" Lucius groaned into his hands.  
"You was alone in the same room with a vampire whom came when I wasn't here, I can't help but think if things had gotten out of control you both could have been hurt. It hurts my pride to know I couldn't be here to help you." Gently placing her white hair comb on her vanity she joined her husband on the edge of their bed.

* * *

Lucius woke up to a constant scratching and pecking at the window. Groaning he ripped the sheets from his body and stormed over to the window to let the bloody bird in. Noir flew in gracefully either not knowing she had woken Lucius up way too early or either didn't care. Lucius would bet his whole fortune on the latter.

"Cissy, darling wake up" He shook his wife gently from her slumber.  
"What is it darling? What time are we on?" Lucius smiled at his sleepy witch.  
"It's early my love, I have just received news from Severus and Hermione is coming in for work" Smiling Cissy herself removed the duvet from around her to sit up in a comfortable position.  
"Well we better get ready and wake Scorpius"

"Do we ask her straight out about her vampire heritage?" Lucius asked as he watched Scorpius run ahead to the floo room.  
"Possibly, do we ask over breakfast or after schooling? How does one breach a subject so delicate as this?" Lucius didn't answer as he heard his Grandson delight in Hermione's company.

* * *

"Miss Granger how nice to see you" Hermione nodded in return if not a bit stiff.  
"Hermione" Draco immediately sat up, his breathing erratic as the bond noticed Hermione's presence. Pulling on a black shirt from his draws he raced to see his witch.

"Miss Granger, will you join us for coffee?" Narcissa hooked her arm in Hermione's and led the three of them into the dining room whilst Lucius stayed slightly behind.  
"Son don't act irrationally, she will probably not want you near her" Draco groaned like a teenager as he kicked invisible dirt on the floor.  
"But …"  
"No but's Draco. Hermione needs her time so bloody well give her it, if there is one thing you need to listen to then it is this. Now go back upstairs and smarten yourself up. Your back at work today"

"Hermione …" Hermione buttered Scorpius's toast and cut it into squares before scooping some sugar into her cup.  
"Cissy, I wish not to discuss anything in front of Scorpius" Knowing when to back out of a conversation Cissy returned to her mail.

Lucius and Draco had come in a little later fully suited and booted for work. Lucius sat with Narcissa whilst Draco sat next to Scorpious. The dining room was quiet and filled with an awkward silence.  
"That's us off to work" Lucius rose from his spot at the table to kiss Cissy on her cheek and to mess Scorpius's blonde hair up, earning a sweet chuckle in return.

"Draco kissed his Mother and Son on their cheeks. But when he came to Hermione he wasn't what sure what to do. His body … the bond was shouting at him to claim her as his. Instead he laid his hand softly and briefly on her shoulder before joining his Father in the floo room.


	20. A Sneak Into The Vampire World

A/N Guys I am so sorry I have not updated in a while and please excuse my late writing but i am getting married in 20 days so my time is occupied with my Alice In Wonderland Wedding ... Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Hermione was in her element being back in the classroom, the children were bright individuals all of whom had different personalities. Teddy was the class joker; he would make the kids laugh with his newly coloured hair or his constant need to make 'arm farts'. James the most intellectual of the class, with a vast knowledge of muggle and Wizarding History, Hermione didn't hold it against anyone that James was the eldest so therefore he knew more. Maybe that was not even the case? Albus was the shy kid and would answer a question if Hermione directly asked him; of course, he knew all of the answers. And Scorpious, little Scorpious was the class magician. He was always the first to be able to conduct magic when needed … or not. Of course Scorp proclaimed it was all accidental but Hermione knew better, she didn't have it in her to punish any of the boys if they misbehaved Hermione simply loved them all the same.

The children were currently zipping up their coats and following the parents through the floo fire after the day of education had been completed when Narcissa joined Hermione in the classroom. Of course she knew Cissy would like to have a little chat, it was inevitable that she would considering the circumstances.

* * *

"Maybe you can tell me more about your relationship with Vladimir?" Picking up loose paper balls up off of the floor -Teddy had thrown at Albus during an English spelling test- she turned to face the older witch and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you can tell me more about Womanly magic …. Oh don't give me that look Narcissa" Hermione slightly scolded, being a bookworm at heart it was her weekend's job to try and figure out what had happened. In the end she resorted to writing to Andy for information. It didn't take long for her to piece the clues together after Andy could only put it down to one magical source.

"Fair point, shall we return to my chambers for a spot of tea?" Hermione's magic crackled around her usually calm aura.  
"No more lies Narcissa, I am sick of it. If there is something I am missing bloody spit it out already" Hermione snapped as she straightened the desks and chairs up.

"You are missing nothing, I seem to have offended you somehow. Forgive me" Before she could retort Cissy had left the room as quickly as she had entered. Shaking her head from the angry thoughts she too collected her own coat before heading to the floo room.

"Hermione are you not staying for tea?" Scorp asked from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I can't today darling; I have to have a very long chat with my Daddy. I shall see you tomorrow. Make sure you work on your spellings young man, I will know if you have put in the effort" Draco listened in the shadows. Usually Hermione could never turn down any request asked of her from Scorp, what was she up to?.

"Good afternoon Mr Malfoy" Hermione looked straight at Draco before disappearing into the floor fire. Damn he thought he had hidden quite well … obviously not.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home" Hermione unwound her scarf from around her neck and unzipped her coat before placing them on her coat hook. Magic rapidly flew through her veins, sending a tingly sensations as it flowed freely.  
Opening up the living room door she wasn't surprised to see her Grandfather sat staring at Severus as Severus stared icily back. Each of them not backing down until Hermione spoke.

"Grandfather, what an unexpected visit" Vladimir's face lit up as he rose to greet his heir.  
"Hermione, you grow more beautiful every time I see you" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"Please every time we see each other it usually ends in a vicious row" Vladimir smirked as he sat next to Hermione.  
"Yes, you seem to have got your fieriness from your Grandmother"

"What is it we can do for you" Severus scoffed at his Daughter's question as he handed over to her a red envelope.  
"Your Grandfather has gracefully invited us to the hearing of Ms Greengrass" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"You have Astoria?" Vladimir nodded firmly.  
"Grandfather release her, she has done you no wrong. Hand her over to the Auror's" Hermione pleaded slightly, she knew the torture Humans received from Vampires and she wished that on no one …. Not even Voldemort himself.

"No can do dear, sorry" Hermione squinted her eyes at him, he wasn't sorry one bit.  
"She has done you no wrong" Hermione repeated slightly exasperated.  
"She kidnapped my Granddaughter, the Princess of my world, do you not think my people … our people want justice" Vladimir also raised his voice.

"I have two years to decide on that … don't push it on me, please Grandfather" Hermione replied icily.  
"You will follow in my footsteps" Hermione stood up abruptly  
"And if I choose not to?" Vladimir stood to his full height, easily towering over the young witch.

"I see we are getting to a decision no quicker, her hearing is tomorrow at 10.00am. The Malfoy family have also being invited. I shall bid you farewell until tomorrow my dear" He bent down and allowed his cold lips to touch her warm cheek for brief second before disappearing from the wards.

* * *

"Merlin that man … Vampire gets on my nerves" Severus stood to comfort his young witch and embraced her in his arms.  
"He makes everything so complicated Daddy" Severus sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but you're right, you have two years to decide what it is you want to do" Hermione pulled away from Severus's tight hold to smile warmly up at him.  
"Did you get your information from Cissy you wanted?" Hermione shook her head.  
"I have ways though Daddy don't you worry" Severus smiled proudly at her before following her into the kitchen where he's stomach was shouting at him to go.

Hermione made spaghetti and pasta sauce for tea accompanied with homemade garlic bread. They ate in comfortable silence, Severus worried for Hermione's well-being at tomorrow's shindig and Hermione wondering how slyly she could pry information from Narcissa Malfoy. It wasn't going to be easy but she was sure she could do it eventually.

Severus cleared and washed the plates as Hermione retired into the library where she pulled a few books from the shelves to divulge in. Severus followed suit as soon as the cleaning was done and the bowls and cutlery were put away.  
"Go get some sleep my dear, you will need all the rest you have for tomorrow"  
He had been watching Hermione's eyes close for a brief moment before they snapped straight back open, to only fall back shut again. Kissing Severus on the cheek she retired to her warm bed.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up please" Groggily her eyes opened to Scorpius jumping by her bed.  
"What time is it?"  
"Late, Severus forgot to set an alarm on his wand which is unusual for him" A familiar husky voice answered form the doorway.

"Can you ask Uncle Severus to make me some breakfast whilst I just get ready darling?" Scorp nodded eagerly and ran to find the adults.  
"Have you eaten?" She flung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched her arms out. Thankfully she had chosen her clothes the night before and laid them over her computer chair back.

"Your concern for my welfare is touching" Hermione snorted slightly as she pushed him out of her bedroom.  
"Vampires find human's more delectable to drain with an empty stomach" Hermione delighted in him scowling as he stormed downstairs in search for a food source.

Changing her clothes, putting her makeup on and taming her hair with a few beauty charms later Hermione was ready to join the rest of the clang downstairs. She was thankful she had her magic and wand for unlimited use.

"What took you so long woman" Severus sneered as he stood near the fireplace  
"Oh do be quiet, and good morning to you too Daddy" Scorp brought her toast in buttered and cut into triangles as Draco followed with his own toast.

"Where are my heels?" Hermione asked no one in particular.  
"Your black lace ones? The foot of your bed" Severus answered, Hermione smiled inwardly as she wolfed her toast down and ran up the stairs for her favourite footwear.

Slipping her feet into her favourite pair of shoes she slowly ran back downstairs whilst straightening her dress down of toast crumbs.  
"Where's your cloak?" Severus asked as she stepped away from the stairs.  
"Damn you" Hermione screeched as she ran back upstairs for her cloak and ran all the way back down.  
"Right I'm ready" Hermione announced as she flung her black velvet cloak around her shoulders.

* * *

The group fell into a circle and held hands tightly as Hermione said the incantation to allow them access to the vampire world.  
"So glad you could join us your majesty" Hermione groaned at the voices of the high council. Wordlessly she showed her guests where to sit before begrudgingly joining her Grandfather to his right. The room set out rather like a roman coliseum with the high council and the royals in a special box.

"First task of hand to address the high council is Princess Hermione's coronation.  
"This can be discussed another time" Hermione butted in quickly. Councillor Viscount, His hair –although still black- was thinning every century; A pale elongated face; Piercing red blood eyes and humour so dry water couldn't cure it … even plank of wood has a better personality than the old boring vampire.  
"I'm afraid it cannot it" Gosh how she so wish she could rip his throat out the pushy old man.  
"It can because I haven't made my mind up" Hushed whispers rang around the room in quiet outrage.

"Quiet" The high council demanded as he banged his brown staff on the floor. A magical wave pushed through the audience immediately silencing them.  
"Your majesty, you have little under two years left how can you have not decided yet?"  
"I … I just haven't" Hermione answered sheepishly.  
"Is this to do with your Grandmother? I always did say she would be trouble my King, did I not?"

Vladimir stared down at Hermione, looking deep within their magical bond and tried to access her soul but with no prevail.  
"No it isn't that" Vladimir answered rather confused.  
"I just haven't decided yet … can we push onto more important matters?"

* * *

Vladimir waved it off to the high council, silently telling them to move on.  
"I bring to you, our king, Our Princess and the High council. Mortal Astoria Greengrass Charged for abduction of Princess Hermione." Hisses and growls echoed loudly around the room as two vampires practically dragged a bloody Astoria into the room.

Hermione gasped slightly as her head rose to meet Hermione's eyes. The vampires let go of her body and she slumped to her knees. It made Hermione literally gag at the sight. Astoria's face swollen from the torture she endured, her own dried blood stained onto her white summer dress, scratches and gashes filled her arms and legs. Hermione peered over to Severus and the Malfoy's but there face kept impassive. Maybe it was the many years of watching Voldemort torture others that kept them immune to the obviously painful sight.

"Bring in the traitor" Hermione jumped out of her skin slightly, she was to engrossed in looking over Astoria's broken body she hadn't noticed the hearing had officially started. The same vampires that brought Astoria in, also dragged a male vampire in silver handcuffs.

"What is Arnold doing here?" Hermione leaned into her Grandfather to ask.  
"Tried to escape with Astoria on numerous occasions and has been caught having coutis with said prisoner" Leaning back into her chair she couldn't help the shiver run up her spine making the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"Astoria Greengrass the charges are brought to you as followed, abduction of a member of the Royal Family with intent of killing. How do you plead?" Hermione watched painfully as the younger witch whimpered in front of her.  
"Herr … Herm … Hermione … you can stop this …" Astoria crawled slightly before being dragged back by the guards. She had to avert her eyes away from the Greengrass girl, willing herself not cry. No matter what she had done Hermione was a kind and compassionate person.

"Guilty" Astoria lowered her head southwards towards the floor.  
"Arnold Wagner the charges are brought to you as followed, 2nd party in helping Ms Greengrass escape on more than one occasion. How do you plead?"

"You cannot break my spirit" The vampire spat venom on the floor proving his point clearly.  
"Take them away both to be taken into the yellow room where they are to be restrained until further notice" Four of the vampire guards dragged the two out of the room, the brown double doors slamming loudly as it shut.

Hermione knew full well what happened in the yellow room. Astoria would be drained by a member of the guard and Arnold would be slowly dismantled piece by piece of his stone body.

"Can you stay for a brief talk?" Vladimir helped her out of her chair and back into her cloak.  
"I better not, I have things to be getting on with" Vladimir tried to smile, he did but it turned more out like a sneer.  
"Very well, until I see you again Granddaughter" He bent down to kiss her cheek just as Severus came to wrap an arm around her. The group could apparate away from the room which was a good job as Hermione snuggled into Severus's chest, this place always weakened her magical core.

* * *

Lucius apparated them to Malfoy Manors parlour room where he set about making stiff drinks for everyone. Cissy called Pinkie the elf and asked for an arrange of sandwiches to be brought in.  
Severus helped Hermione to sit on the sofa and gather some strength back up. Draco hovered near her just in case he was needed.

"Can we have that talk now my dear? I dare say we were both a little agitated yesterday to speak of such things" Hermione nodded, accepting the glass of wine from Lucius's out stretched hand.  
"Right ok, How long have you known of your Vampire heritage?" Hermione thought back slightly.  
"As long as I have known I am a witch. I have known my Grandmother was a Pagan as far back as I can remember though. I remember my first meeting with Grandmother and I was scared stiff but thankfully Minerva was there with me" Cissy nodded and allowed Hermione to think of her own questions.

"What does this bond between us entail?" Hermione asked a bit worried about an answer.  
"Nothing really, if you're in trouble I will feel it, if you need a helping in hand I will know. In essence I am your Mother in Magic which is the same of being a normal Mother but I don't want you to think I am pushing anything on you my dear" Hermione smiled, she would like it very much but she didn't want anyone to quite know.

"What did Vladimir mean when you have only two years left to decide?" Lowering her head ever so slightly she accepted the sandwich the food tray offered her.  
"When I turn 30 I have the option to reign by my Grandfathers side as a vampire, if I decide not the role immediately goes to my cousin in Romania."

"And what have you decided?" Lucius retorted in slightly coldly.  
"I have not decided as of yet"  
"But you have accepted the bond" Draco pointed out  
"The bond yes … you no" Hermione bit back some of the daggers in her voice.


	21. Begrudging Acceptance

A/N Hi guys I am sorry I havnt uploaded in a while but I am getting married tomorrow morning :) I am sooo excited. Anyway I thought I would upload a short chapter. :) Enjoy, thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows. If I could be cheeky and to ask all of you to review, :) please :)

* * *

"What do you mean you don't accept me? If you accept the bond between us accepting me isn't that much of a task" The well-known smug Malfoy smirk graced across Draco's face, making a low growl emerge from Severus's chest, how dare he be so presumptuous.

"Watch your tongue Godson, I will not think to hex the bloody thing off" Narcissa becoming uncomfortable with the recent change of moods stood quickly beside her son, placing a hand on Draco's arm and whispered in his ear, low enough for the only the two of them to hear.  
"Think about what you say Dragon, your not wining anyone's favours by losing your temper. .right" Cissy immediately backed down and sat once again next to her Husband.

"Hermione" Draco pleaded, dropping to his knees in front of the muggle born Witch.  
"You know I love you, I need you to make me whole, don't make this any harder than it surely is"  
Hermione glanced upon Draco in amusement, never had she seen the pure blooded wizard grovel for anything in his life.

"Everything's changed" She mumbled quietly as she fumbled with her fingers and thumbs.  
"What, nothing has changed my love, this time I will be different you know I will, this time I will make you feel special you know I will" He stroked her cheek with his hand and it took every ounce of Hermione's strength and will not to lean into the familiar sensation.

"Just because your wife … oh sorry your ex-wife, is out of the picture you feel the need to come crawling back? Do you know how rejected and hurt I felt when she came back? You had her clung to your arm like super glue Draco. Everybody could see how she enjoyed having one up on you –which she did the whole time- I wasn't to know whether or not you would kick me to the curb at any minute I was just your Son's Nanny.

Daddy kept a close eye on me, made sure I ate and slept … and then Adrian came back and no one came for me for hours … for days. I felt more alone than ever. Daddy would come, this I was sure. Daddy would not have left me there because he knew what happened the last time and what it did to me. Grandma Imelda, as much as I loath to love the infuriating woman, she would come. Jeez I even had more hope of Vampires taking out the whole Wizarding world to get to me, But when I sat there in the dark and thought of you. Nothing came into mind, I couldn't think for a minute you would come to my rescue"

"Why ever not Hermione? I have expressed my love for you on numerous of occasions. Scorpious sees you as his Mum, I have taken you out and shown you the finer things of life …"  
"Yes until Astoria showed up and then what Draco? Then what did you do? You left me out in the cold for your Father to explain things to me. You're a coward Draconis Malfoy, A bloody coward" Hermione let her hurt get the better of her as she raged at the blonde wizard.

* * *

"If I can, perhaps starting a fresh with Draco will be best Hermione. Let him court you like he should have done in the first place" Lucius nearly growled at his own progeny for his lack of tentativeness shown to the younger Witch. Hermione was different from any of the witches her own age, not easily bought by charm and money. No, affection and the love of knowledge was what won her over in any male. Could even Draco do that? Could he win her back over?

"Severus, may I ask you the great honour of courting the lovely Hermione?" He glanced up at the stony faced man whom was his Godfather.  
"It may be acceptable if Hermione agrees, if she doesn't you cannot push her on it … and you can only see her on the weekends. Hermione has finally agreed to seek more medical help and does not _need_ added pressure from you" Draco didn't miss the warning in the older Wizard's tone.

This was her internal battle over the last few days; Could Hermione reject Draco and let him live with the curse, it sounded rather delectable around about now, but, could she do that to Scorp? She loved him like he had grown from her own womb. Hermione had to –no matter what- put her own happiness first. Hermione straightened her back and slipped her face of defiance back into place.

"It_ may_ be ok for you to see me on my weekends off, providing we arrange it first. I cannot have you just turning up unannounced, what would the neighbours think?" A small smirk played on her lips knowing full well this was making the Malfoy Family uneasy, if she agreed they would date and maybe break the curse, if she didn't agree then the curse would pass onto to Scorpious. Hermione had to put her hurt aside for a while; she had to give this a chance. This she was sure of.

"We must be going my dear, you will benefit from a bath before supper" Hermione allowed Severus to help her up from the curve hugging sofa.  
"Thank you for the hospitality" Severus nodded to Lucius and kissed Cissy's hand before side-apparating home with Hermione at his side.

* * *

"Shh, somebody's in here" Severus withdrew his wand in a swift motion, as soon as his feet dropped onto the brown carpet the wards informed him someone was intruding.  
"It's Grandfather" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.  
"How do you know?" Sev eyed her suspiciously.  
"My spidey-sense tell me so" Hermione rolled her eyes before pushing forward into the parlour room.  
"No seriously … how do you know?" he asked feeling confused, could she sense him through their bond?  
"I saw his Royal cloak hung up on the banister, seriously Daddy are you sure you even were a spy?"

Severus grumbled at his cheeky witch but followed her none-the-less into the parlour room.  
"Grandfather" Hermione nodded staying by the doorway, leaving Severus to stand behind her in a protective stance.  
"Come sit with me my dear, we have some matters to discuss" Vladimir greeted solemnly completing ignoring Severus, even if he did break into the Wizard's home he wasn't about to apologise for visiting his Granddaughter.

"Ok then" Hermione sat beside her Grandfather awaiting him to start.  
"I noticed you brought Lucius Malfoy to the hearing this afternoon" Hermione nodded her head, frowning slightly.  
"Yes, you did invited them Grandfather" Vladimir nodded his head confirming she was indeed right.  
"I did but I wonder if you knew that Lucius …" Hermione held her hand up, her eyes closed slightly.

"I do" Taking a few deep breaths she calmed her nerves back down to normal.  
"And _you're_ ok with it?" Vladimir hissed  
"No but what do you expect me to do Grandfather?"  
"Get your revenge! You shouldn't even have him in your life my dear"  
"I cannot go raging around to every person whom has hurt me in the past and collect revenge Grandfather. That is not how things are done in this realm. You will not hurt any hair on his head Grandfather, Grandmother has taught me to be one with Nature, do remember that." Hermione left the threat hanging.

"I see you have chosen your path" She nodded her head not looking upon her Grandfather's steely gaze.  
"My life is here, I cannot leave it, plus we both know I am not cut out to be in your shoes. I have more of Grandmother in me and I think that is why I didn't turn out to be a squib like Father"  
Vladimir nodded in acceptance at her conclusion, often he had thought why she had been invited to Hogwarts but her Father had not. His son –and Hermione's biological Father- Nigel Granger did not inherit any Vampire traits from Vladimir or any Magical traits from Imelda.

"Will I see you again?" Hermione sniffed, not realising her tears were rolling down her cheeks freely.  
"You may, I will not disappear out of your life my dear just because you have chosen your path. You are the only living being I have connected to your Father and I will not you go without a fight. Nothing will change between us, I might not see you as much but I will always be in here and be able to feel you between our bond" Vladimir patted his chest where his dead heart would have been beaten rapidly if it was in working order.  
"Until I see you again my dear" He rose swiftly from the black couch and disappeared from the wards.

* * *

Severus sensing his witch needed him, he took over where Vladimir once sat and rocked her back and forth until she could cry no more. Hermione's eyes were puffy and red and her head banged like a bugger. But she definitely felt a little better.

"I'm tired" Severus smiled as he closed his eyes and kissed her unruly hair.  
"I know my dear, you will be for a very long while. You have been so much I am so very proud of what you have accomplished." Hermione sat up with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.  
"Is the great Master Snape giving a Gryffindor a compliment?"

Severus groaned and leaned into the corner of the sofa.  
"I know, don't go telling the rest of your Gryffindor club they will be coming around expecting the same courtesy and I will be left with no choice but to beat them down with sticks." Hermione laughed and snuggled back into Severus.

"Go get some sleep my dear, tomorrow Healer Matthews will be coming to evaluate your mind" Inwardly moaning she rose from the sofa –after exchanging pleasantry goodnight's- and left for her bed. Merlin how she craved her duvet at the moment. Snuggling deep down into the duvets she couldn't help let small smile creep onto her face, no matter what happened she still had her health ... well most of it.


	22. More In The Family

A/n Thank you for being so patient with this next chapter, I am now happily married and have more time to write without worrying or planning a wedding.

* * *

"Morning Daddy" Hermione greeted Severus in her usual way by kissing him on the cheek as he sat at the dining table with the Daily Prophet in hand.  
"Good morning Hermione. Can I request how your sleep was?" Hermione couldn't help but let out a chuckle, sometimes Severus would revert to his old himself around her and talk formal and 'proper' with a stiff rod up his backside.

"Not too bad, the nightmares didn't recur until late morning which is a first. They usually come around early morning" Severus smiled gently at Hermione progress so far. It had been a full week of her return, safe and sound at home and he refused to let her out of her sight … or mind, not that she knew he was in her mind. He tried to tell himself it was not invasion of her privacy but him looking out for his daughter's well-being.

Severus looked up from his newspaper with a frown, Hermione's facial expression copying his.  
"Are you expecting someone?" Hermione shook her head  
"Are you?" Severus with drew his wand and made his way to open the door looking through the muggle spy looker in the door happened to be a god send. Breathing out a deep sigh he hadn't realised he was holding he opened the door and let the Healer in.

"Good Morning Master Snape, I am hear to see Hermione" Severus took her coat and hat and called Hermione into the hallway.  
"Healer Matthews?" Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and closed the kitchen door behind herself.  
"I have just come for a small evaluation my dear, nothing to be scared about, shall we?" Hermione showed the Healer into the designated room and closed the door.

Every evening at 6.30pm Healer Andrea Matthews would _usually_ come and do a special home visit to check on Hermione's progress and then Hermione would spend an hour or so talking -via floo- with Draco up in her room. Each medical visit Severus would show the two lady's into the study –the only sound proof room in the house- and then stay seated outside of the door with a book in his hand. Although it could be questioned as to whether or not he read more than a paragraph without his mind wondering elsewhere. It unnerved him slightly that Hermione was alone in a soundproof room with a complete stranger.

He wanted to be there for her just in case something went wrong and Hermione was in need of a hug. He knew how the head Healers worked. Oh how he knew how the bastards worked.

* * *

** Flashback **

A young Severus Snape of 13 jogged up the spiral staircase into Professor Albus Dumbledore's office. Beating on the door three times with his knuckles he waited a few seconds before he heard a gruff response.

"Enter Severus" Came the Headmasters reply from within the room.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster" Dumbledore motioned with his hand for Severus to take a seat.  
"I did my boy" Severus glanced at the male also in the room, hovering in the shadows behind the Professor.

"This is Healer Webb, the ministry has sent him to do an annual report on your health" Severus's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"I have not been sick this year though Professor" Dumbledore sighed and tweaked his beard, wondering how to phrase this appropriately.

"When you returned home last Summer I believe you witnessed something no boy your age should have to see, Healer Webb want's to ask a few questions before he will be on his way" Severus knew Dumbledore was hinting at Healer to be quick and to not waste anybody's time.

"Do you understand?" Severus meekly nodded his head and turned his attention on the healer.  
"I will just preform a gentle spell my boy" The Healer approached Severus and lifted his wand to his forehead.  
"Legilimens" The Healer whispered as Severus watched from a third person view of his nightmare.

_"Stoooop!" A pained woman's voice screamed in pain within the kitchen as another resounding crack was heard._  
_Severus hovered in the hallway in quite the dilemma. If he tried to save his mother he would be beaten by his Father, if he was caught hovering in the doorway he would be beaten by his Father and when his Father approached him in the evening he would beat him._

_Any way Severus though about it all ended in the same result. Him being beaten by his Father, it wouldn't be the first time. Oh no Tobias Snape had been coming home drunk and beating his family ever since Severus could remember. Of course Eileen Snape would try and take the beating for her son and scream at him to run free._

_"Come here you little shit" Tobias slurred from the kitchen._  
_"I know you are there, I can here you god damn breathing" Severus carefully entered the kitchen automatically looking around for his Mother._  
_Tobias was unbuckling his belt when Severus saw her lifeless body lying in her own blood on the tiled floor._

"I have seen enough" The Healer tuned out of the young boy's mind and took a seat next to him.  
"What happened to your Father Severus?"  
"I don't know" he replied almost instantly.  
"Your Father was reported missing to the muggle police and I think you know where he is" Severus scoffed and looked around the room.

"Why don't you use Legilimency and find out? Or would you rather I write to your superior and inform them of you not following the correct procedure when dealing with a delicate minor?"  
Yes. Severus knew the laws and rules of Healers and there patients, he had wanted to become one in his first year at Hogwarts, well that was until he realised he brew better and more efficient potions than his own potions teacher.

"Listen here you little shit you better not be trying blackmail me" The Healer raised an eyebrow in Severus's direction.  
"Robert" Dumbledore intervened with a warning tone in his voice.  
"Oh dear, being a naughty boy haven't you Robert? What would Mary say of your late night cinema visits with Kirsty?" Severus tip toed out of the Healers mind just in time to dodge the grown man throwing a punch at him.

"Severus return to your dorm please my boy" Dumbledore kept his wand in the throat of the petrified Healer.  
"Of course Headmaster, good evening" With a sly smile plastered on his face the young boy left the office to be greeted by his older friends.

"Did it work Sev? Was you able to creep into someone's mind?" His friends had been eager to ask him all day since their practice in the room of requirement the evening before. Having friends in higher years came in handy when learn new things. At such a young age Severus was successful at casting a patronus and performing Legilimency without a grown man knowing.

"No but think I have got a Healer fired from his post Lucius" A young Lucius Malfoy patted his friend on the back as they descended down the corridor immersing with the rest of the school.  
"Cissy, have you decided whether or not you're coming with me to the winter ball?" By the court yard stood a group of older girls Severus didn't really know. Narcissa Black looked down her nose at the Malfoy heir, flicked her blonde locks over her shoulders and walked off without a word.

"You can't keep pestering the girl" Severus muttered as he watched the three Black sisters walk away, keeping an intriguing eye on Andromeda.  
"She can't keep refusing my efforts for too much longer; my father has the marriage contract to prove it" A sly smirk graced the younger Malfoy's features.

** End Flashback **

* * *

"Are you comfortable sitting their Daddy?" Severus glanced up at Hermione smiling down at him.  
"Has she finished already?" Hermione nodded her head, Healer Matthews had turned up in the morning out of the blue.  
"apparently they have to do a surprise visit once or twice to make sure patients are not lying about their progress"

"How did it go?" He asked as he rose to his full height.  
"Well, Healer Matthews will return on Friday … she thinks I have made great progress" Hermione knew she had made progress burying her old nightmares, but to hear it from a professional was more rewarding then just knowing.

"Fantastic, I propose we go to a restaurant for supper to celebrate" Hermione smiled apologetically as she reached for her coat, hat, gloves and scarf.  
"Silly Daddy, I told you I am meeting with an Aunt on my Mother's side who thinks my cousin is a Witch"  
"Well I shall join you" Severus announced as he grabbed his own coat.

"Why does your Aunt think she has a magical child?" Severus asked as Hermione placed her mittens on.  
"She didn't really say, just that she had a little inkling and would I mind going over for a quick look"  
Severus held onto Hermione's sleeve as she produced to side apparating their destination.

Opening his eyes at the destination Severus blinked in surprise at what was in front of him, it was a beautiful sight, the house was built nicely with a Victorian edge to it. Under the sun, it gleamed a deep blue, with pale ivory running along the edges outlining the house. The house in general, gave a feeling of calm aura or maybe that was Hermione's wards correctly surrounding the property.

It had three floors in total; windows popped out of every direction, but didn't -amazingly- make it look odd. Lastly, indentations of small figures were carved into a surrounding line outside the attic window.

* * *

"Hermione you're here at last … and you bring a guest" A tall slim woman appraised silently as she greeted Hermione with a hug.  
"This is Professor Snape, Severus this is my Aunt Monica" Severus felt slightly put out that she hadn't introduced him as her Father but he could understand as such if the woman was a relative, it would be too much to explain.

"Come, come inside Madison is looking forward to see you" They followed the homely looking woman into the even more homely looking house.  
"Madison, Hermione is here sweetheart" Walking into the living room Severus chuckled and whispered into his daughter's ear.

"I think she is definitely a witch" Hermione swatted at his arm and walked over to her cousin. Every electrical item in the room was floating from their given place as high up in the air as their leads would allow.  
"Hello Madison" Madison looked up from her drawing and smiled.  
"You came" Hermione nodded and looked down at the girls drawing.  
"You like witches?" Hermione asked somewhat surprised at how easy this may turn out.

"I do, Mummy read me the tale about Snow White and I liked the Stepmother" Hermione smiled as she plonked herself onto the carpet and crossed her legs.  
"Do you know how you're doing this?" she motioned –with a finger- to the floating objects around the room.

"No, I didn't know it _was_ me" As soon as the little girls concentration had broken from drawing everything dropped back into place with quite a loud bang. The little girl almost looked heartbroken at what she had done.  
"Child's magic is based on emotions mostly" Severus whispered quietly to Monica.

"I'm a witch" Hermione stated proudly as she made fire appear in the palm of her hands. Madison's eyes widened in surprise and in awe.  
"Do you think I could be a witch like you Hermione?" Hermione nodded her head.  
"But only a select few are chosen so we have to keep this a secret or other people won't believe us will they?" Madison furiously shook her head.  
"Good girl" Hermione appraised.

"Now when you are a 11 you will not be going to the local high school with the rest of your friends, you will be invited to a special boarding school ..."  
"That's ok … I don't have many friends Hermione. They are simply intimidated by my intellect" Hermione smiled at her little cousin, she could sympathise about having no friends, Hermione herself went all through junior school with no friends.

"Did you go to this boarding school Hermione?" Monica asked from the doorway.  
"She did and she has been named the brightest witch of her age" Severus told her Aunt proudly.  
"I brought you a few books to look at over the holidays … ok?" Madison nodded her head and eagerly took the books from Hermione.

They spent the next hour explaining a few things to Monica and more simpler things to Madison, well as well as her 10 year old brain could understand.  
"We must be going Aunt Monica" Hermione kissed her Cousin first in goodbye before being embraced tightly by her Aunt.  
"Don't you dare be a stranger for so long again young Lady, I need you just as much as Madison does"

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around her Aunt, she remembered how much of a fizzle her Mother had gotten into without the help of anyone magical to guide her through the process of Hermione becoming a witch and just about to go to a magical school.  
"I wouldn't dream of it Aunt Mon, Madison will need help and guidance over the next few years and I will be here to help"

"And you will be here also will you Professor?" Monica asked of Severus.  
"I would say so, yes" Severus nodded his head in a gesture of goodbye before holding onto Hermione again as they side-apparated back to Spinners end.

* * *

"That was an adventurous evening I must say" Hermione chuckled slightly as she made her way to the kitchen to get the brews on the go and butter up a few scones.  
"I think that is the understatement of the century" Hermione called from the kitchen to Severus into the living room. No doubt setting up the fire and changing into his cosy slippers.

"Draco's owl just dropped this off for you" Severus came into the Kitchen, taking over with the coffee making duty as he let Hermione open the letter.

* * *

"Dear Hermione,  
I thought it would be best to give you some space this week that is why I have not come around or invited you over to the Manor. I have booked a table for two tomorrow at a quiet but quaint little restaurant I think you might enjoy. If you agree I will pick you up around 4.30pm … if you do not want to maybe I can still come and see you? Send Enro with your reply.  
Forever yours

Draco Lucius Malfoy"

* * *

Hermione could almost picture him sitting at his desk nervously writing the letter; not picturing how many screwed up pieces of parchments would be in his bin.

"Draco asks if I can accompany him on a date tomorrow evening" Severus looked at her with a blank face.  
"Do you want to?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
"I have not seen him all week and it hurts my chest, is that the mating pull?" Severus nodded his head.

"It may get worse, if it is weak for you then it must be tenfold for him" Hermione cringed at the thought and scribbled down a reply that she would be delighted to go for a meal.


	23. The Date

A/N Hey Guys another chapter! :) Thank you for all the Reviews/Follows/Favourites

* * *

"What time are you leaving your old man?" Severus half joked as they sat outside, basking up the sun on the patio of the garden. He had made them some lunch and home made lemonade, lemons hand picked from his own lemon tree.  
"Draco said the table was booked for half Four so sometime before then … I guess"

Severus frowned and watched as she almost robotically attempted to eat her sandwich. He made her favourite muggle sandwich, Beef and onion with plenty of salad cream. Why wasn't she devouring it?  
"What is the matter my dear?" Hermione put her half eaten sandwich back onto her plate.  
"I'm I that obvious?" Severus nodded and also abandoned his sandwich to pay her his up most attention.

"I'm nervous okay" She replied exasperated, he kept quiet letting her get her bearings in order to explain what was eating her alive so much inside.  
"What if I don't feel anything for him? I can't be the person to let him live with a curse if there was something I could have done to stop it" He lent over the table and took her hand in his in comforting manner.

"My sweet sweet Gryffindor, what I'm I going to do with you? Hermione if you feel nothing for Draco …" He held her hand up before she could start to protest.  
"No I said Draco not Scorpious, we all know you love that little boy as if he is your own, but you have been through so god damn much that you need time for yourself. Draco will understand that or feel the wrath of me. If and I mean if, you find there is something there for him than good, go for it. But by the end of the evening you come to me and say 'Dad I don't think I can do this I don't like who is' then that will be the end of it. Nobody will be pushing you into something you don't want to. Me and Andy will make sure of it" Severus announced with every bit of authority he could muster.

"Thank you Daddy" Hermione squeezed his hand in appreciation before listening to the rumbling of her tummy and gave into the amazing aroma of her Beef sandwich.  
"Is Mrs Potter still popping over to help you get ready for this evening?" Hermione nodded whilst she tried to chew the meat currently in her mouth.

"I think I shall dress in a bin bag and then see what he thinks about me" Sev smirked and took their plates back into the house with Hermione hot on his tale bringing the empty glasses in.  
"Go get a nice relaxing bath I made you another bath bomb, it's sitting on the bathroom counter."  
Hermione reached up to kiss his cheek before running upstairs to find her goodies.

* * *

** Mini Flashback **

A few years ago Hermione and Ginny had gone shopping in Muggle London and came across a beauty store that specialised in bath cosmetics called 'Lush'. Severus had done some simple and minor testing on the products before stalking down into his lab with a sample of the bath fizz 'Twilight'.

A few hours later he returned with a triumphant smile on his face which Hermione immediately knew, whatever it was he had been working on was a complete success.  
"Well … what is it?" She asked not being able to contain her excitement any longer.  
"I did some testing on that purple and blue ball you brought home this afternoon … I have managed to make an almost never ending bath bomb"

Squealing in excitement she jumped from the sofa –her book suddenly forgotten- and wrapped her arms around Severus's waist. Why hadn't anybody thought to make anything like this before? She wondered. Severus had then gone into business with WWW making and creating new lines for their beauty range which had become an immediate success both with Witches and Wizards.

** End Mini Flashback **

* * *

Running her bathwater she dropped a bit of the bath bomb into the tub and watched in amazement as it swam around making an arrangement of colours, dipping her neck down slightly, the aroma of lavender and chamomile took over her senses and sent a tingling sensation to take over her body. The bath fizz always lasted her a fair few years thankfully to Severus's excellent potion skills.

Once she lowered her body into the bath she picked her fiction book up off from the cabinet situated next to the bath and opened at the bookmarked page. 'Sookie Stackhouse'. Having vampire blood in her system and being around the rare creatures she knew just how temperamental they actually could be.

Much like a toddler, if nothing goes their way they throw a strop and rip the heads off their action figures. Sookie was currently making breakfast for her cousin's son. Who much like herself was part fairy and was blessed with telepathy. Which made Hermione think back to her own cousin, Madison and her Aunt Monica, she would have to phone or go around this weekend to check up on the two of them.

* * *

"Hurry up in there … I only have a few hours away from the mad house" Ginny screeched as she banged again on the bathroom door pulling Hermione away from her silent musing. Groaning she pulled the plug away from the drain using her toe and left the comfort of her warm bath.

"Happy now?" she swung the door open once she had wrapped a beach towel around her body and a brush in hand ready to attack the mess of hair.  
"Extremely" Her best friend pulled her into the bedroom with a permanent smirk in place.  
"So … where is he taking you?" Hermione shrugged and slipped into some shorts and a strappy top.  
"Nervous?" Sighing she gave up trying to rag the hair brush through her knots and turn to her best friend.

"I am a bit, but I am just going to go with the flow I guess" Ginny smiled and laid out her make-up bag on the duvet.  
"It will be fine, I am sure you will have a great time and promise to owl me tomorrow with every single detail"

"You're to nosy for your own good Mrs Potter!" Ginny smirked and beckoned her friend to the bed.  
"What dress are you wearing?" With non-verbal magic, a black maxi dress -hanging onto a coat hanger- came floating towards them from the wardrobe; it had spaghetti straps and a nice slit up the side, possibly showing more thigh than anything, but it was the only dress she owned that wasn't in her 'work' closest.

"Woooooh now if that doesn't knock the socks of Malfoy than I don't know what will" Inwardly Hermione began to feel flutters of happiness and joy.  
The rest of the afternoon the two best friends stayed up in Hermione's room catching up and only being disturbed by Severus on occasions asking how they were and bringing up coffee and biscuits.

"You smell divine what are you wearing?" Ginny parted the top of Hermione's hair to make it easier for curling.  
"Nothing yet, it's a bath bomb that Daddy made. It's called _'never ending bath bomb'_ but only lasts up to three years. WWW stocks it so how you don't know about it is beyond me"

Ginny poked Hermione with her wand willing her to be quiet with her remarks.  
"Can I have red for my toe nails please?" Hermione pointed the blood red nail varnish and sat back and watched in amazement as Ginny tapped each toe and see the toenails become coloured. It was still the minor things like this that could utterly stump Hermione and make her thankful for being part of this world, Ginny stuck to plain and simple make up with Hermione after once again saying she looked breathtaking enough without the chemicals.

* * *

"Draco's here" Severus popped his head around the door to Hermione sat on the bed with her black dressing gown tied around her waist and Mrs Potter starting to unzip the dress Hermione choose for the evening.

"Well, someone is eager. Let's get you into the dress …. If that's what you can call it" Ginny remarked playfully as soon as Severus was surly out of ear shot. Hermione lifted her arms up for the dress to be pulled over her head and down, the black little number fitted her like a glove and the spanks she wore pulled her tummy in a few inches –not that she needed it.

"Come on then my dear" Gin opened the door just as Hermione slipped her feet into black sparkly stilettos. She had to hold onto Ginny's arm walking down the stairs so she didn't tumble and fall flat on her face.

* * *

A rustling could be heard from the living room as Severus and Draco rushed -like children- to see the first glimpse of Hermione. Draco's bottom lip fell down that much it could have touched his black loathers; Severus silently praised how beautiful his daughter looked until he caught the glimpse of the slit.

"Have trouble with scissors Mrs Potter?" Ginny smirked and grabbed hold of Severus's arm.  
"Come, I am parched and you cannot possibly let a pregnant woman go thirsty" She pulled Sev towards the kitchen leaving mumbling incoherently about insufferable Gryffindor's.

"You can shut your mouth now, I am sure it's not gentleman like." Draco immediately came back down to earth and composed his facial features.  
"You look stunning, shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take in side apparition.

* * *

Hermione kept her eyes tightly closed for a few seconds – even if her feet where safely on solid ground her stomach weren't. Cracking open an eye she was secretly surprised.  
"Where are we?" Draco held out his arm for her to take and they walked out from the dark alleyway into the busy streets.

"Welcome to Venice" He held his arms out dramatically before allowing Hermione his arm back.  
"Wow, I haven't really been abroad" If Draco was surprised he didn't show it as he basked in having Hermione so close.  
"You're going to love the restaurant I have chosen … well at least I am hoping you will" The streets were filled with busy people both tourists and people returning home after a busy day's work.  
"Were nearly there, I tried to apparate as close to the restaurant as possible" Hermione smiled as her curls covered her blush.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Draco stroked his thumb over her hand as they dodged and manoeuvred themselves around body's.  
"Here we are" Hermione looked at the small but quaint looking restaurant. It had two large windows, with half net curtains in a pale ivory –allowing natural light into the building but also allowing the privacy for the restaurants customers-

"What? Not booked the whole restaurant so we could have it to ourselves?" Hermione remarked thinking that would be something he would do to impress her.  
"Na, I didn't think you would want all the attention" She nodded and allowed him to gentle pull her into the warmth.

* * *

"Ah, Master Draco table for two?" Draco nodded at the waiter he didn't know the name of and followed him into an available private booth large enough for six.  
"I shall be back in a few minutes" The waiter placed two menus on the table facing the pair.

"You didn't book the restaurant but booked the biggest booth they offer that could fit the Weasley family?" Draco smirked and kept his snide comments to himself on the large brood of the Weasley's.  
"What do you recommend?" Draco looked down the menu and began to ponder.

"The Baccalà mantecato, the chef here is renowned for his take on it" Hermione closed the red menu and handed it to the waiter who had appeared from nowhere.  
"Would that be the same for you Master Draco?" Draco nodded and handed the menu over without looking directly at the man.

"And for drinks sir?"  
"A bottle of your finest Red wine Prosecco please" he answered without thinking. The waiter nodded his head, wrote it on his pad of paper and left without another peep.

* * *

"This is a really lovely restaurant" Hermione noted. The aromas of Venetian food was drifting out from the kitchen making Hermione's stomach groan in protest at the divine mix of tantalizing food. The walls were divided with a dark wooden piece of skirting board, on the bottom half was wall papered with a rich mixture of colours and the top painted in a cream. There was a bar situated at the back of the restaurant near the kitchens with several alcohol bottles lining the shelves behind the bar.

"Who is Scorpious staying with?" Draco nodded at the waiter who came over with the bottle of red and two glasses and began to half fill the wine glasses.  
"Mother and Father have offered, they don't mind having him in fact they quite enjoy it" Hermione smiled and began to swirl the glass in hand, took in the aroma before tasting the liquid.

"Didn't know you was an expert on wine tasting" Hermione smiled and placed her glass back on the table.  
"I had no choice, in our fifth summer of Hogwarts I was sent –by the ministry- to an exchange programme in Italy. There was only one person who lived in Italy who also attended Hogwarts. Mrs Zabini didn't come home all that summer so I think it was safe to say I was safe. We tended to the Zabini wineries and rode the horses all summer, Zabini taught me how to excel at both."

"Why didn't Blaise tell me?" Draco frowned, he thought he was quite close with the Italian Stallion growing up.  
"It was only one summer Draco, so after that we promised to act like nothing had happened, although he wouldn't tease me as much about my hair or my likeness of books"

* * *

They leaned back in their chairs as the waiter placed the plates on the table. The cod fish was cut into a tear drop shape and had been grilled, the blended fish mixed with garlic and chives was also prepared in a tear drop shape as they stood next to each other, continuing this pattern until reached a full circle of food on the plate. In the middle stood a parsley leaf and some toast had been buttered and put into a toast rack of sorts.

"Isn't this just a polite word for fish on toast?" Draco took a bite of his food and smiled, properly smiled for the first time in a while.  
"I guess it is, love yes" Hermione nodded and cautiously took a bite, it was simple food so it shouldn't be too bad tasting.

"It's not bad" she declared after finishing her first couple of bites. The conversation was light during the meal, asking how their week had gone, Draco asked how Vladimir was as he told her how Scorp was missing her and when Hermione would be teaching the children again.

"Me and Severus found out that my younger cousin is magical" Draco nearly choked on his fish and had to take a mouthful of wine.  
"Wow … different conversations have been whiring around in my mind all day on what we would speak of but that never crossed it"

Hermione had slipped into his side of the booth to thump his back to help him clear his airwaves.  
"She seems so excited already to receive her Hogwarts letter" She smiled wistfully as she thought of Madison's face when she learnt she was a Witch.

"Why don't you bring her with you on Monday, she can learn some new things about magic and I can ask Mother if your Aunt can come, it might be nice for your Aunt to know a few things" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Really? You would let me do that? Would your parents mind?" Draco shook his head and motioned for the bill.  
"No, in fact they may enjoy it, Mother doesn't have as much female friends as she once used to, it saddens her greatly" Hermione squeezed Draco's arm as the waiter came over with the bill and complimentary mints.

* * *

After paying and helping Hermione into her coat they held hands as they strolled leisurely outside into the Venice streets.  
"We have some time to spare" Draco motioned towards the lake as he steered her towards the gondoliers.  
"Really?" She asked as her eyes widened slightly in excitement. Draco helped her onto the boat and paid the man the fee.

The stars had started to spark into life in the chill of the sky like fireflies dancing on a riverbed. The wind rolled through the trees, sending a flurry of golden leaves tumbling through the air around the couple sitting inside the boat. Their breath was turning to smoky ice as the wind dropped a few degrees. Hermione leaned over, wrapping her arms around the Draco's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He gave her a surprised look.  
"Well aren't you affectionate today."

"No," she grumbled, obstinately. "I'm just tired and your shoulder is really..." she cut off with a yawn, and pressed her face into his arm, speaking with a muffled voice, "comfortable."  
He smiled, and she gave an irritated growl as he ruffled her hair fondly. The boat came to a stop at the end of the river and the gentleman placed the stick on the pebbled path to help steady the boat.  
"Alright, little bastion of loathing." He put his arm around her, and slowly helped her to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you home before Severus skin's me alive."

* * *

Draco held onto Hermione as they apparated back to Spinners End.  
"Thank you for a lovely evening" Her cheeks were rosy red and her chest chilly as her knee length black coat remained open.  
"No, thank you for agreeing to come with me, I have enjoyed it"

Hermione smiled as they came to a standstill outside of the door to Spinners End.  
"Goodnight then" Draco whispered as he stared lovingly into her eyes.  
"Goodnight" Hermione stared right back, daring him to take the first move.

Throwing caution to the wind he cupped his hand around the back of her head and let his lips touch hers ever so softly, Hermione immediately melted into his touch and couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be.

* * *

A/N Don't think for a second she has fully forgiven him because she hasn't :), I wonder how Monday will go with Monica meeting the Malfoy's and Madison attending a magic class. until then my faithful readers.


	24. Meet the Family

My laptop broke so I am writing this on my ipad, I apologise for any errors they will be looked into.

* * *

Severus opened the door to his comfortable two story house at spinners end basking in the heat that rushed over him as soon as he had stepped over the threshold. unwinding his hand knitted scarf from around his neck he noticed a light eliminating from under the door to the lounge.

"Hermione" he called out as he hung his coat and scarf on his peg.

"what are you doing sitting in the dark?" He glanced to the pile of empty wine bottles laid carelessly by the feet of her chair.

"I'm I good enough? I mean actually good enough for him? Look at him compared to me, his rich and am ..Well I like to think we're doing ok. He comes from a noble and pure family where I come from a family of wiccans and vampires. What must his family really think of us hey?" Her eyes never left the fire embers flickering up into the chimney breast and out into the chill of the night air.

" Of course you are, it is he who is not worthy of such a rare gem like yourself" Hermione gave a very undlady like snort as she raised her large wine glass to her lips, savouring the fruity goodness.

"is that ..." Severus pointed to the bottle sat next to her on the coffee table.

"oh yes, your little present from Lordy voldly himself" spluttering, she began to laugh at her own rhyming.

"I think it is time for bed for you my dear" picking her up in a firemans lift he carried the very drunk and naive girl up to her room in hopes she would get a decent night sleep.

* * *

The next morning came around a lot quicker than the young school mistress would have liked. Although she knew all the Malfoy's had changed their views on muggles, her Aunt Monica hadn't changed her thinking towards them. Supportive as she was, her Aunt wasn't daft. Kicking her legs up in the air she propelled her upper body up into a sitting position.  
"Morning Daddy" Severus was routinely sat at the dinning room table as she reached downstairs with her fluffy maroon dressing gown wrapped around her waist.  
"Morning my dear" Putting his paper on the table he got out of his seat to help Hermione into hers before dashing for the kitchen door.  
"Got ant's in your pants Daddy?" A cheeky glint appeared in the young witches eye as her Father turned around to give her his signature smirk.  
"Well somebody has to pick your Cousin and Aunt up and take them to the Malfoy's, we will discuss your ... Behaviour last night when we are alone"

Hermione gave Severus a sheepish smile as he left for the floo room, she couldn't remember how much she had drunk or what she had stupidly babbled on about which was never a good thing, the last time she got really drunk Severus not only grounded her for a month but he took away her library privileges to his personal and expanding library. With only a small amount of warm porridge in her system, the young brunette witch dashed upstairs to get ready for the day, deciding to dress in a white Victorian style blouse, a knee length pencil skirt, black tights with sensible black court shoes to add to the touch and her hair was placed up in a bun at the back of her head.

* * *

"Hermione" A familiar voice called from downstairs  
"Coming Draco" A small smile adorned her lips as a tingling feeling arose in her stomach. Of course he had come to collect her, how gentlemanly of him.  
"What has got you smiling my dear" Draco asked amusingly as she stood on the landing.  
"Never mind Draco, never mind"  
"Well come on then missy, Mother has been running me and Father ragged all morning with preparations. You would think the bloody Queen of England would be coming over" Grabbing her hand in his, he pulled her in close to him gently and placed a quick amiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling away smiling.  
"Well then, lets not leave Lady Malfoy waiting"

* * *

Monica Wood nee Granger was in the living room of her cottage with her young girl, preparing her for a whole new world she had no experience of, her niece and Goddaughter Hermione appeared from an early age to also have the same fortunate genes, although both Monica and Hermione's father would have liked for them to follow down their Mother's route and join a Wiccan coven she was grateful at this being the next best thing. She remembered quite clearly the first years of Hermione's time at Hogwarts, remembering the phone calls of her sister-in-law crying at the terrible time Hermihades evened to have on her first day. But in all the letters there was always one boy mentioned. Monica remembered his name oh yes she did. Draco Malfoy. Monica remembered each and every time Hermione would write home to her Mother about this boy.

Many weekends she would sit with Mrs Granger and allow her to cry on her shoulder, both wishing they could be with Hermione. Monica knew full well what this Malfoy boy was capable of and she wasn't prepared to allow him to smooth talk his way out of it nor his parents for that matter. She was not afraid of them even if Hermionehad been. Gently caressing her daughters new red woolen coat with the lint roller she couldn't help but look up with pride. Her little girl would have a better lifHaskins way she just knew it, She would have a life like her Hermione. Standing up from the balls of her feet she gently cupped her excited little girls face.  
"Are you nervous sweetie?" Shaking her head no she followed her mum into the hallway as she draped her Jacques Vert coat over her shoulders.

With a resounding crack and a knock on the door Severus had appeared at quaint little cottage.  
"Ah, Severus was it?" Severus bowed his head low in greeting.  
"Good morning Monica, is she ready?" Monica opened the door wider to present her little angel.

"It will be easier if you carry her on our journey" Monica agreed with a stiff nod of her head, she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of all this apparating nonsense but if it was the way of these people who was she to judge?  
Severus lightly placed his arm around the two and apparated them away to Malfoy Manor to where Hermione would be meeting them shortly.

"Is this the place of the Malfoy's?" Monica asked as their feet touched the ground, she kept her hold around her daughter for a little while longer until her head stopped spinning.  
"It is, Lord and Lady Malfoy own the entire estate" Monica wasn't easily impressed, her Husband owned an entire golf course and newspaper company but she didn't flash the cash. She preferred to live in her Grandmothers cottage, where all the good memory's of the family were kept.

"Do I curtsy?" Madison peeked her head up from her mothers shoulder, Monica shook her head affirmatively no but checked with Severus to make sure she was right.  
"Madison you just smile and they will like you, Lady Malfoy would find it rather cute for you to curtsy but it is not very fitting for a young girl as yourself to dirty your pretty dress" Madison smirked at Severus and wriggled her way down her mother until her feet touched the floor.  
"Silly man" Madison walked on without her mother correcting her manners as Severus stood awestruck back at the two lady's marching up to the Manor.

* * *

"Aunt Monica, Madison. Welcome" The trio hadn't even reached the porch steps before Hermione had opened the double wooden doors.  
"Hermione" Madison ran straight to her cousin with wide arms, lovingly Hermione picked her up and engulfed her up tight.  
"Would you like to meet the other children?" Madison nodded shyly and allowed Hermione to put her down.  
Monica and Severus followed Hermione and Madison into the hallway.

"Severus can you please take Madison into the classroom, I believe Lily has joined us for today" It had completely escaped Severus's mind that he wouldn't be referred to as Daddy by her, quickly masking his emotions he complied with her wish.  
"Of course Hermione, right this way Madison" Monica watched her little girl disappear into a room before she turned to her niece.  
"Right, I'm I going to meet your future in-laws?God knows i'm the only normal one left in this blooming family" Hermione broke out into a small fit of childish giggles before taking her Aunt by the hand and leading her into the parlor room.

"Mrs Wood" A tall, very slim woman stood elegantly from the french interior sofa in greeting. Monica tried to queel the feeling of disgust towards the blondes sat perfectly side by side.  
"Mrs Malfoy I presume" Monica asked as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
"Welcome to our home, I know this might be quite strange to take in at first" Draco stood up from the sofa and stood next to his Mother whilst Lucius silently placed his hand comfortably on his wife's shoulder.  
"Is that the Malfoy boy you would write home about?" Hermione felt the blush raise into her cheeks as she nodded her head at her Aunt's questions.  
"All bad I am guessing?" Lucius tried to laugh the uncomfortable tension away as Monica stared icily away at Draco.

"Indeed, however my niece seems to think he has changed. Who am I to judge somebody I didn't know in the beginning?" Draco's shoulders sagged in relief  
"But don't think I have let you off lightly boy. You are luckily Mother and Father do not know of your past history with Hermione, I dare say Father would have left you bloodless"  
"No worries Mrs Wood, Hermione hasn't let Draco off light handedly either, tea?" The Malfoy matriarch sat on the sofa and gently shooed Lucius off onto the Green Leather corner chair, allowing Hermione and her Aunt also to sit on the sofa.  
"Tell me dear, how will this all work? I remember your time at Hogwarts but I don't ever remember you going to a ... magic preschool."

"I didn't, I had books to look through but that was about it"  
"Similar to the books you gave Madison the other day?"  
"Yes, of course the ones Madison have are a bit more up to date, I expect her to read up on them but if she cannot find the time do let me know and I will fit it into the curriculum. On a morning I will come to your house at 8.30am sharp and Madison should be ready for school. She needs not to bring anything as I have everything needed here. At Hogwarts she will be writing with a quill so whilst here that is what she will learn to write with. Would you like me to send you home with quills and a quill pot so she can show you her progress and practice?"

"That would be wise, I thought you said these magical people were more advanced. Why do they not use pen and paper?" Hermione picked a pink panther biscuit up from the tea tray and placed it on her cup plate Whilst the Malfoy's were looking slightly dumbfounded at the strange little muggle.

"I have no idea Aunt Mon, I was rather confused as well. It does seem like your walking back into to the 15th century at times"  
"What will you be teaching Madison?" Hermione bent down to her folder and gave her Aunt a copy of the years curriculum.  
"I am hoping by the end the children will have a vast knowledge of both our culture and that of the Wizarding world"  
"Will I still be able to continue with her Wiccan teaching?" Hermione was surprised her Aunt still practiced never mind her passing the teachings down to her cousin.  
"Yes, please do. The only time you need to stop is if you feel that you should or Madison is no longer enjoying it"

"Very well, When does Madison start?" Hermione was sure she looked more like a Cheshire cat ... oh she was pleased.  
"Tomorrow, I only had the children come in today to meet Madison, I promise you wont regret your decision." Monica nodded her head sternly at her niece and looked through the booklet Hermione had handed her earlier.  
"Why does Madison only come in half day on a Friday?"  
"I have Hermione practicing magic with me, even though she has left school she still has a lot to learn" Narcissa interjected with a kind smile.

"Not all this bad magic I heard so much about, I don't need Hermione's name tarnished any more than it is" a slight groan of protest escaped Hermione's lips as she sagged down into her chair.

"Not at all, Hermione and I are linked through our cores and it is my duty to teach her ... Certain magic she wouldn't be able to find in a book or by word of mouth" Cissy gritted her teeth but masked year annoyance with a small smile.

"Ok, but you don't practice crap magic anymore and you no longer follow a lunatic?" If Hermione could shrink herself hurt her down her chair in embarrassment she would.

"Aunt Mon!" Monica turned to her niece with a smirk starting at the corner of her mouth.

"What my dear niece, I have to know what I'm fully getting into" Draco stood from his chair and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"My family no longer practice crap magic as you put it, we realise our past actions do not make me the most substantial for Hermione not now nor ever but by some miracle she feels the same for me as I her and that is worth giving up all the riches in the world"

"Welcome to the family" Monica stood from the sofa and wrapped her arms tightly around Draco.

"Your family is not the only ones who have a close eye on Hermione and her magic so don't hurt her boy" Monica pulled away looking overjoyed as Draco looked slightly taken aback.

* * *

A/N Poor Severus looking after the children tehehe. Thank you to all those who have still stuck with story. I had a review comment on the mating but similar to that of twilight mating, this was not the objection I promise guys! :)


	25. Explanation

"Again" The tall slender witch circled the brunette currently meditating in the air.  
"Isn't this just muggle yoga?" She whined all so childishly.  
"It shouldn't be so hard for you then" The mirth and sarcasm in Narcissa's voice was enough to peak the annoyance of the floating witch.  
"I'm trying my best" Hermione seethed through gritted teeth.  
"Stop with the cheek madam" With a swift and a whoosh Cissy's wand came gently down on Hermione's bottom with a resounding crack. Feeling the full force of the hit her concentration broke and Hermione fell to the floor before getting back up in annoyance and facing the elder Malfoy.

"Right that's it! I can do with the subtle looks when you don' think I am looking, I can do with the small jibes to my clothes and at my appearance and I can also do with knowing you don't fully or really approve of this whole mess. So cards on the table Narcissa Malfoy, what is it that truly gets to you about me? I have tried my up most best to accept this ... well this mating bond but I cant knowing I am not fully wanted. What is it about me you do not like?" Hermione demanded with her back straight and a hand on her hip, almost pleading desperately for an answer.

"You are more naive than I first thought halfling. There is so much more to the mating than meets the eye" Cissy turned her back on Hermione and sauntered out of the workroom. Cissy had Lucius clear out one of his medal rooms so she could have the fully functioning room for her use. Besides how many medal and trophy rooms did her Husband really need?

* * *

Grabbing her black cardigan from the corner of the darkened off room Hermione followed her tutor from the room and down the corridor to the left. Cissy walked down the familiar path knowing her halfling was following her, she needed to know this whether it was against her husbands wishes or not. It had to be done. Hermione nearly walked into the back of Narcissa as she came to a stop to a dark wooden door, Plugging her wand into the key hole to activate the door locking device Cissy knew this was the right thing to do.

"Have you not ever wondered why our hair is so blonde?"  
"You use alot of bleach?" Came Hermione's sarky reply resulting in the older witch chuckling lightly as she patiently waited for the lights to fully adjust.  
"It seems so long ago since the War of Agromoor. Father and Lucius forbade that I go and join in the fighting with the men but of course it is not in my nature to sit at home and wait around, neither is it in Bella's. Tucking our hair into buns and pulling spare armor over our bodies you wouldn't be able to tell if we were male or female. Every sex, race and species turned up that day from Wizards, Witches, Vampires, Giants, Orcs, Dwarves and of course Elves." Hermione remained silent as Narcissa repressed into her dream like state.

Cissy paused allowing Hermione's brain to catch up. Above the grande fireplace was a painted portrait of an Elf family looking down on the pair, Hermione couldn't help but feel like she should curtsy at the portrait they looked that Royal and Regal.  
"We rode on horseback for 5 days and 4 nights solid only resting for an hour or so at most. The harsh winds and freezing cold rain assaulted our bodies at any chance it got, You would think us to be tired but we was ready and eager for war. How young and stupid I was, how we all was. When we reached Agromoor that is when I saw him, I saw my Husband riding a few horses ahead of me, I knew it was him as my black lace favor was tired tightly around his spear. Of course we carried our wands but as you know, When it comes to jostling the riders ask a chosen lady to wear their favor on their spear. My Husband wanted to take mine to the grave. Silly man even then always over exaggerating."

Hermione pulled her mind out of her daydreaming to look at her tutor who stared gravely up at the portrait.  
"The war was horrific, many lives were lost, plenty of blood was spilled onto the dirty wet mud of the field. I fought with all my might trying to keep my head safely on my shoulders as well as trying to look out for Bellatrix. A humongous Orc came running at me and my horse with a sword, he was too quick and skilled for me to successfully beat in sword duel and it was far to risky to reach for my wand, soon the beast scared my horse so much into a fit and she fled leaving me alone, with my bottom in the mud.

The Orc stood above me with his sword vertically straight about to plunder it into my stomach before my knight in shinning armor came and saved me, with a quick swipe of his sword the Orc's head came clean off his shoulders. I stared up into his eyes as he offered me his hand, and I gave it to him but of course he pulled me up quick and roughly, jolting my torso forward and my head back resulting in my head shield falling back revealing my face."

Narcissa chuckled, a warmth flooded her body as her sanctuary alerted her to Lucius's presence, choosing to ignore it she went on allowing him to try and be a silent ninja of sorts.  
"I have never seen my Husband as angry with me that day than in the whole length of our married years together and believe me when I say I was a silly careless young wife but Lucius, he has always had limited patience with me no matter what I through at him whether it be verbal or physical he takes it in his stride patiently, Anyway he threw me onto the back of his horse and we rode on, somewhere in the chaos he managed to seek out Bellatrix and throw her up and onwards we rode off until we got home. There is one thing worse then your lover being angry with you and that is you lover choosing not to speak to you through disappointment. It made me feel violently sick and nothing would ale it, not even Bellatrix and her continue nagging to go back and finish off the Dwarve she was fighting, truth be told the Dwarve had her hands down and if it wasn't for us getting to her in time she would have been slaughtered."

Hermione shivered slightly as goosebumps traveled up and down her arms.  
"Lucius took us straight home and back to Mother before promptly leaving without so much as a goodbye, We had only been married a week before war broke out so we saw no point in me leaving my parents home until him and Father came back. Mother was mighty angry with us and sent us to our bedroom with all our outings and any privileges banned until Father returned home. Four months we stayed in solitude, not that Bella really cared. Every night she would slip out of our bedroom and meet Merlin knows who. When word came around that the war was over me and Mother raced over to the fountains of Ares and prayed mercilessly once more for a safe return of our Husbands. They came striding into town a few days later, Father came straight home and gave Bellatrix a good hiding before looking at me in disgust and told me to 'go home to my Husband'. I wrapped my travelling coat around my shoulders and apparated to Malfoy Manor. He was waiting, boy was he waiting, he had never looked so handsome that evening as he stood before the fireplace, light of the embers only illuminating a part of his face and what did you do my dear?"

Narcissa turned around and smirked at her Husband that stood by the doorway, allowing him to be aware she knew of his presence all along.  
"I turned around, threw a good whiskey in the fireplace before making love to you on this very rug." Lucius wrapped his wife in his embrace lovingly as Hermione, feeling somewhat disgusted sidestepped off the rug.

"You see both me and Lucius come from pure elf heritages ..." Hermione smiled knowingly, she knew the portrait was of the Black family descendants of Wizards and Elves.  
"The Elf Gods had a bit more to say to it than Lucius and Father had about our behavior, we gathered for counselling the next evening and was given a chance to repent for our sins. I repented sincerely and was given the job of cleaning the blood and flesh all the armor and swords ... By hand as well of having black strikes in my perfectly blond hair to remind me of my wrong doings." Cissa absentmindedly reached up and twirled with a strand of black hair.

"Bella of course, never repents and refused so naturally the gods punished her good and proper. Bellatrix Black was given a sentence of five years in a prison surrounded by Elf magic, Stripped of all her Elf magic permanently and her hair magically died black and was told to never return back to the homeland. I do believe this is what truly made her go mentally insane in the end."

"But whats all this got to do with me?" Hermione asked feeling as if she was missing something.  
"Well, of course any children you and Draco produce may be Elf, well any children you and Draco produce could be just about anything with the heritage you both have. The curse Draco has been thrusted upon him painfully is more than meets the eye. Surely you know by now you two are life mates. Matings between any Elf and a partner is seen to be rare and is not to be treat lightly. Draco naturally been the male has to go through a series of tests by the Elf gods to prove his worth to you"

"Even though I am classed as a muggle?" Lucius placed a calming hand on Hermione's shoulder  
"Blood status is nothing to the gods, now you being the blood of a Wiccan and a Vampire may be a problem, It will be something you will have to ask the gods if and when they request your presence"  
Hermione nodded seriously, the full sincerity of the whole situation dawning down on her, How much Draco has and will do just for her to accept him. Almost desperately and was she been selfish by making him wait so long?

"Now run along my little halfling, your man has returned home" With parting and loving smiles Hermione turned and left the pair alone to be with a better understanding why Narcissa was struggling to accept her, how much was Draco being made to do by the Elf gods just for her to accept the bond.

* * *

Draco sighed as he kicked his black leather off in the pristine hallway of the manor, he had a hard morning at work and an even harder evening at Agromoor. Hermione was sat patiently in the parlor room on the ground floor, sat with her ankles crossed she was nursing a warm cup of hazelnut mocha in her small petite hands. Draco allowed his eyes to roam over her figure before walking over to kiss her cheek in greeting.

"Welcome home" She began softly, taking in his appearance. "I have just had an interesting conversation with your folks, nothing bad" Hermione immediately reassured after he stiffened in front of her. She reached out cautiously with one hand and reassuringly rubbed his knee.

"I'm beginning to learn a few more things with my lessons with your mum, i also learned a bit more of you heritage". "Exactly how much more did you learn?" He knew the answer, how could he not. "I know enough to finally base my decision on our future, what I want and what I think will be best for us in the long run...


End file.
